¡NANASE ES UN DEMONIO!
by LaBandida
Summary: Todos piensan que Nanase es un chico intachable, cuya única pasión en la vida es la natación y si acaso seguir compartiendo con sus amigos. Es tan callado que todos aseguran que ese silencio es producto de alguna especie de timidez que lo hace ser reservado en exceso. Pero… "el silencio no siempre significa timidez" o… ¿Es que acaso tú gritarías a los cuatro vientos tus pecados?
1. De la perversidad del demonio y el objet

Pelinegro, alto, musculoso, ojos verde azul, sonrisa de medio lado usual para castigar a sus fans, carácter de luchador renovado, piel perfecta como producto de un balance entre rosa y blanco, características sin fin que demostraban que estaba listo para la vida y aunque no lo estuviera la actitud de ese joven siempre era tan meticulosa que casi nunca dejaba mostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Sin embargo hoy su rostro ostentaba unas impresionantes ojeras, un ceño totalmente fruncido, acompañado de una actitud que a simple vista podría calificarse como "esta ido".

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Rin miró a su amigo así de preocupado? Porque eso era lo que había en su rostro "preocupación" o quizás algo peor "miedo". ¿Sera que se le había desahuciado totalmente de ser un nadador? Mirándole confuso el peliguinda esperaba que el chico de la cama de arriba emitiera algún sonido. Y pasaron varios minutos en lo que la gente común conoce como "silencio incomodo".

-¡Joder Sousuke! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— Harto del silencio el peliguinda gritó esperando una respuesta. El pelinegro siguió callado sin pronunciar palabra, es más, ni siquiera le miro. —Me preocupas— Rin miró a su amigo fijamente, si Sousuke tenía un punto débil eran esas dos palabras dichas por un Rin con ojos medio llorosos (como si Rin no llorara por todo).

El pelinegro se bajo de la litera de la que había estado sentado por más de tres horas desde la hora de levantarse como si del borde de un abismo se tratara y con la expresión más seria que él hubiera usado jamás, al fin hablo. — ¡Nanase es un demonio!—

-¿Qué?-

-Nanase es un demonio— Sousuke tomó los hombros de Rin con sus manos y le miró más de cerca para demostrarle que habla en serio.

-¡Maldita sea Sousuke!— Rin le empujó —Pensé que tú y Haruka ya habían arreglado sus diferencias. ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? ¿Te atreviste a amenazarlo de nuevo?-

-¿Por qué crees que yo le hice algo?-

-Vamos Sousuke, yo sé cómo te las gastas-

-¡Nanase no es como todos creen!-

Rin se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Cuántas veces habían tenido conversaciones similares? "Aléjate de Nanase concluía en un grito Sousuke". "Jamás" respondía Rin. "¿No ves que solo te está retrasando en tus objetivos?" Volvía a gritar Sousuke. "Haruka es mi inspiración" y Rin salía huyendo del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-¡No volveré a tratar este asunto contigo Sousuke! No importa lo que digas nada arruinará mi amistad con Haru-

Sousuke le miró. De nada servía tener un amigo que no creía en tus palabras, suspiró y esta vez fue él quien salió del cuarto después de azotar la puerta y "con rumbo fijo".

¡TSKS! Sousuke siseaba la lengua terriblemente molesto en los pasillos de Samekuza. — ¡Nanase no es el chico bien portado que todos creen!— Gritó a mitad del pasillo y algunos nadadores le miraron confusos. Sousuke siguió caminando ahora más que nunca su cabeza le gritaba que era necesario demostrarle en la cara a Rin que él estaba equivocado. Ya disfrutaría de la cara de arrepentimiento del peliguinda cuando probara a Rin y al mundo quién era realmente Haruka Nanase. Pero primero encararía a Nanase una vez más antes de desenmascararlo. ¿O será que quería encararlo solo para estar en calma consigo mismo? Sousuke no estaba seguro, solo sabía que debía hacerlo después de lo que paso. Debía hacerlo o pasaría más noches sin dormir… "Recordando".

* * *

El baño nunca antes le había parecido tan incomodo a Haruka, quién miraba a tres rostros suplicantes ante él. No podía negar que a veces disfrutaba la compañía de esos tres, pero otras veces estos chicos sobrepasan los límites de la amistad invadiendo sus momentos más íntimos.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Tienes que ir con nosotros!— Nagisa brincoteaba alrededor de la bañera en su usual actitud infantil.

-No quiero— Respondió Haruka en su usual tono estándar diferente al que usaba con Rin y Makoto.

Rei y Makoto miraban a un costado de la bañera como Nagisa hacia un puchero tras la negativa del delfín, entonces el rubiecillo miró a Makoto suplicante pues sabía que solo él podía convencer a Haru.

-Vamos Haru, ven con nosotros, te prometemos que te dejaremos estar en a la piscina todo el tiempo que quieras-

-No quiero-

La frialdad en las palabras de Haruka dejo muda a la mamá orca quien le miraba con el seño fruncido sin su habitual y gentil sonrisa, en lugar de eso mantenía la boca abierta visiblemente afligida como si su pequeño retoño la desobedeciera por primera vez. ¿Desde cuándo Haruka rechazaba una piscina? Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Pero Sempai, no será lo mismo sin ti. "No hay belleza en ver nadar a Rin si no compite contigo", Ustedes son un Binomio perfecto, siempre que nadan parecen dos fuerzas incansables luchando en una contienda sin fin-

-No quiero-

-¡Por favor Haru-chan!-

¡HARU-CHAN, HARU-CHAN, HARU-CHAN!

Las palabras de Nagisa retumbaron en la cabeza de Haru un momento, luego los tres se miraron entre sí como si se comunicaran telepáticamente, en segundos, después de un par de parpadeos un plan siniestro surgió en sus sonrisas, cosa que el delfín notó con agudeza.

-No quiero— Soltó Haru apresurándose antes de que a ese trió se le ocurriera algo que le resultara incomodo.

-¡A él!— Gritó Nagisa.

La pelea en el baño fue épica, tan épica que bien podría ser un digno cuadro de Da Vinci. Imagina esto: Un chico en traje de baño, lo que significa que su torso estaba totalmente descubierto, húmedo y con gotas de agua resbalando por su piel blanca. Tres fieras salvajes arrastrándole fuera del agua, las tres fieras usan short y playeras delgadas muy al estilo veraniego. Los dedos del joven aferrándose a la baranda de metal resbalosa (Si de esas que hay a un lado de las bañeras hechas para aumentar el riesgo de desnucamiento en la misma). Una fiera rubia haciéndole cosquillas en las axilas. Una fiera azul abrazándole la parte inferior del torso y halando con fuerza. La ultima fiera, la más fuerte, halando de los pies. El nadador medio cuerpo fuera de su preciosa bañera. Las tres fieras mojadas por el pataleo del anterior y aumentándole el hecho de que sus playeras ya se transparentaban por la humedad dejando entrever los músculos de sus cuerpos. ¿Un hermoso cuadro no? Yo diría "MAGNIFICO".

-¡Ríndete Haru! Te tenemos en nuestras manos-

El joven intentó responder a Makoto pero de su garganta solo salían sonoras carcajadas. Mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por evitar que le alejaran del agua.

-¡tiren más fuerte chicos!— Grito Nagisa mientras intentaba en vano zafar los dedos de Haru de la baranda. Una mano intentando levantar los dedos para abrir la mano, otra mano profundizando la terapia de cosquillas.

-¡Sempai deja de resistirte!— Rei apretó con más fuerza, mucha más fuerza y…

¡PAMM!

Un silencio profundo se hizo presente entre los cuatro jóvenes. El valiente tritón había caído de la bañera. Ahora estaba frente a sus amigos desnudo, con las piernas semi-abiertas frente a ellos, el cuerpo adolorido, el rostro sonrojado y sus cabellos mojados cubriendo sus ojos. Una marca rojiza y horizontal atravesaba su espalda debido a que al caer se golpeo con la orilla de la bañera.

-¡Lo siento sempai!- Exclamo medio asustado Rei y se levanto de encima de Makoto aún con el traje de baño en las manos.

Rei estaba terriblemente avergonzado había usado demasiada fuerza y le había sacado el traje a Haruka pero al igual que Makoto y Nagisa no podía evitar el deleitar su vista con el delicioso joven. Rei nunca había visto tanta belleza junta. En tanto Haruka no pronunciaba palabra, ni siquiera intentaba cubrirse. La humedad aun seguía en su piel y la luz que se colaba por la ventana lo hacia una digna estrella del show.

-¿Esto es lo que querían?— Musitó bajito el desnudo joven mientras su piel se erizaba por el viento de esa genial ventana.

Los chicos no sabían que responder. Ellos solo querían que el joven los acompañara a Samekuza pero no podían negar que lo que miraban les resultaba provocador. Los cuatro se miraron varios minutos en silencio. No hubo más movimiento, no hubo más palabras, vergüenza, incomodidad, culpa y algunos vestigios de lujuria se sentían en el aire.

-¡Haru-chan eres muy lindo!— Nagisa no se pudo contener las ganas de estrechar ese cuerpo tan indefenso entre sus brazos y tomó a Haru por la espalda abrazándolo fuertemente. —Tu cuello huele delicioso Haru-Chan— Acto seguido el pequeño rubio olisqueo el cuello del pelinegro más cerca, aspiro tan fuerte como si quisiera embriagarse con el aroma de Haru.

Haru se sonrojó aún más y las narices de Makoto y Rei estuvieron a punto de estallar. Las manos inquietas de Nagisa comenzaron a delinear los pectorales de Haru, despacio, muy despacio y Haru agacho aún más la cabeza visiblemente más avergonzado si es que eso se podía (si amigos, les hablo del legendario rojo tomate que se ve en un rostro cada mil años). Entonces los chicos escucharon el sonido más hermoso que hayan escuchado jamás.

-Nagisa… mis pezones no, por favor, son muy sensibles-

Y justo en ese momento fue cuando Makoto y Rei no pudieron contenerse más. No era justo que solo Nagisa disfrutara de Haruka.

-¿Qué hacen? — preguntó Haruka entre excitado y temeroso al ver que Makoto y Rei separaban sus piernas.

-Te haremos sentir bien- Respondió Makoto mientras besaba desde la punta del pie suavemente la pierna izquierda de Haru. Su suave boca besaba la fina pierna y su mano la delineaba. Piernas delgadas, finas pero marcadas por la natación, de consistencia media, simplemente "perfectas". Su lengua se humectaba con el agua de la pierna de Haru y la pierna de Haru se humedecía aún más con esa lengua.

Nagisa seguía disfrutando a tacto del torso de Haru, primero sus dedos delineaban los pectorales y seguían el descenso del musculo hasta el abdomen, donde los dedos medios del rubiecillo cachondo se introducían en el ombligo de Haru haciendo tiritar.

-¡Deténganse!— Suplicó Haru cuando Rei comenzó a masturbar lentamente su miembro. Arriba, abajo, presionar, presionar, dedos dejando marcas blancas sobre la piel roja del miembro. Arriba, abajo, deslizar, deslizar, ríos blancos y delgados escapando del miembro. Arriba, abajo, acercarse, acercarse, una boca ansiosa de probar el sabor. —No lo ha… — intentó defenderse en palabras pero la boca perversa de Rei sorbía la punta de su pene. Arriba, abajo, sorber, sorber, una lengua envolviendo un glande hinchado. Arriba, abajo, lamer, lamer, un miembro caliente y palpitante pidiendo más.

-Ah ah Aaaahh— Nagisa presionó con fuerza los suaves pezones y Haruka se sintió a la deriva. Presionar, presionar, pezones rojos, erectos, rodear, rodear, pulgares ansiosos disfrutando de la textura de la piel. — Bas… — Intentó en vano hablar el chico, justo después de sentir el filo de los dientes de Rei encajarse despacio en el espacio entre el glande y el tronco de su pene.

Makoto para terminar el magnífico trabajo que hacía en las piernas, fue subiendo, subiendo y ahora lamia el interior de los muslos con dificultad pues de vez en vez su cabeza chocaba con la de Rei. Pero no se rendiría estaba empeñado en lamer aquel orificio tentador que palpitaba despacio retándolo. Rojo, rosa, efectos de sombra y un solo punto fijo, un solo misterio. "Debo llegar", "debo llegar", la conciencia decidida de Makoto quería hacer algo más que solo llegar. Mientras intentaba alcanzarle al menos con la punta de la lengua este evitaba dejarse llevar por su tacto y tocar sin más demora, la pelea con sus instintos Makoto la llevaba perdida pues pensaba a solo escasos minutos de haber subido hasta los muslos en la deliciosa sensación que podría sentir al estar dentro de ese palpitante orificio que pedía a gritos ser llenado.

-Parece estrecho— Las palabras de Makoto se escaparon pero nadie les prestó atención. "Se ve tan pequeño", sus pensamientos solo eran de él. "Deseo entrar pero no quiero romperlo", la tentación le picaba y removía en su entre pierna. No me importa romperlo "lo necesito", el deseo controlaba la mente del castaño quien rozaba su erección con el pie de Haru.

-¡Sempai Tócame!— Rogo Rugazaki interrumpiendo el oral mientras guiaba la mano de Haru al interior de la cómoda bermuda. —¡Duele mucho! Solo tú puedes ayudarme— Musitó el peliazul eléctrico para que Haruka no se quedara quieto y le masturbara. Cuando la mano empezó a moverse temblorosa Rugazaki agradeció el gesto chupando con más fuerza el miembro de Haru.

Nagisa mordisqueaba el cuello de Haru y de vez en vez le lamia tras las orejas ocasionando que el joven pelinegro temblara aun más. — ¿Por qué no te corres Haru-chan?— Dijo el rubio mientras frotaba su erección contra la espalda de Haru. —Necesitamos de tu líquido para prepararte— Agregó mientras su saliva se derramaba sobre el cuello de Haru.

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron como platos. — ¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?— Alcanzó a decir antes de correrse en la boca de Rei irremediablemente.

-En un momento lo sabrás—Dijo un Nagisa risueño mientras Rugazaki tragaba aquel liquido viscoso.

-¡no puedo más!—Gritó Makoto empujando a Rugazaki a un lado y hundió su cabeza en búsqueda de ese orificio tentador.

-AggGG— Haruka se mordió la lengua sin quererlo al sentir la gruesa lengua de Makoto pelear por entrar en él.

-¿Prefieres que lo hagamos por turnos o quieres sentir dos a la vez, sempai?— Preguntó Rei intentando limpiar de su barbilla el elixir bendito de Haru. Acto seguido se apodero de los labios del pelinegro, ahogando con su boca los gemidos que el beso negro de Makoto provocaba a Haruka.

-¿Te gusta esto Haru?— Makoto masajeaba los testículos despacio, como si quisiera grabarse en las manos la textura de esa piel, de vez en vez acercaba su nariz y olisqueaba la zona, el castaño se relamía los labios como si algún elixir poderoso emanara de la piel de Haru. Luego como si de un objeto de veneración se tratara besaba despacio ese orificio tentador, desesperado metía la lengua como si el entrar en tan diminuto espacio significara conseguir su más grande meta, cuando el orificio se contraía sobre su lengua intentaba forzarlo metiendo uno de sus dedos a lo que Haru respondía con un temblor por todo su cuerpo. El dedo de Makoto hurgaba en el interior en la búsqueda de un tesoro oculto y de un momento a otro lo encontró cuando Haru comenzó a mover sus caderas atrayéndose así mismo a ese dedo que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

En tanto las manos traviesas de Nagisa seguían haciendo de las suyas sacudiendo con fuerza el miembro. Reanimándolo con vigor después de tremenda corrida, prensando con lujuria el pezón a bastante estropeado después de tanto pellizco y por si fuera poco besaba despacio a Haru entre el cuello y el hombro.

Haru podía sentir la erección de Nagisa contra su espalda esta se sentía caliente a pesar de la ropa húmeda, "quizás deba ayudarlo" alcanzó a pensar un momento tras caer en cuanta de que al único que satisfacía era a Rugazaki pero después el placer le volvió a corroer la mente y su cuerpo solo se concentro en disfrutar y respirar si es que Rugazaki y su demoledora lengua se lo permitían.

-¿Te gusta así de rápido Haru-chan?— Haru no respondió, no podía, la lengua de Rei se enredaba con la suya haciéndole imposible hablar. —Eso no es justo Rei-chan, yo también quiero un beso de Haru— Nagisa hizo un puchero y en revancha por ser ignorado presiono con fuerza el glande de Haru, a lo que el húmedo miembro respondió dejando escapar un poco del liquido preseminal.

-Yo quiero ir primero— Exigió Makoto quién después de su ardua tarea estaba vuelto loco y presurosamente se quitaba la horrible y molesta ropa. Primero la camisa impresionando a todos con sus grandes pectorales que para aumentar el calor del momento estaban sudados reflejando la calentura interna del castaño. Luego se deslizó los bóxer y la bermuda a la par, demostrando con su gigantesca verga quién era el más seme del grupo.

-Lamento contradecirte sempai pero yo también quiero probarlo— Replicó Rei aún con saliva escurriendo por su barbilla (como si no hubiera sido el primero en probar de Nanase) mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración y no perderse en la mano celestial de Haru.

-Si lo abren lo suficiente podrán entrar los dos, pero yo pido la boca— Sugirió Nagisa antes de tomar prisioneros los labios de Haru en un beso que había deseado desde que volvió a verle en el instituto.

Rei y Makoto se miraron un momento, la idea de Nagisa era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar, Rei estuvo a punto de hablar cuando sintió apretarse terriblemente la mano de Haru dejándolo al borde se correrse.

-Ahh, ah, aún no sempai— Se alejó de la blanca mano. — Yo quiero correrme dentro de ti— Agregó con la respiración bastante acelerada.

Nagisa libero los labios cuyas comisuras escurrían un poco de sangre debido a que el rubio insaciable los había mordido con una desesperación digna de algún animal en celo.

Makoto se sentó junto a Haru y le miró dulcemente. —¡Ven!— Makoto lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo, Nagisa por un momento se reusó a soltarlo pero luego lo hizo. Makoto se recostó en el suelo sin soltar a Haru. —Sube sobre mí, no tengas miedo, lo haremos a tu ritmo— Sonrió amablemente y remató… — ¡Cabálgame!-

Haru se quedó inmóvil un momento, todo era demasiado repentino para él, ellos eran sus amigos, ¿Lo eran? ¿Aún lo eran? ¿Entonces porque le habían hecho cosas tan indecentes? Pero lo más importante aún. ¿Por qué él se dejaba? ¿Sera qué siempre había soñado con ese momento? Con total vergüenza Haru intentaba acomodarse de piernas abiertas sobre Makoto pero el torso de este era muy grande y se le dificultaba.

-No Haru, lo estás haciendo mal, el lugar para sentarte es este— Dijo señalando su miembro totalmente erecto, duro, hinchado y grande.

-Sempai, no es por interrumpir pero… creo que debemos dilatarlo aún más, Haru sempai aún no está listo para recibir eso— Como siempre las palabras sabías de Rei llegaron en el momento adecuado, sin embargo este las decía con una mezcla entre envidia y vergüenza porque su erección no era tan prominente.

Nagisa aprovecho la confusión para abrir paso a su desnudez "parece un shota" pensaron los otros chicos tras darse cuenta de la acción del rubiecito cachondo, quién a pesar de ser tan pequeño estaba mejor armado que Rei.

-Vamos Rei-chan ayudemos a Haru a enfrentarse a esa cosa— Dijo el rubiecito señalando la "Makotonga" a la par que tomaba la mano al pelizul eléctrico cuyas mejillas casi semejaban al tomate legendario.

"¿Por qué lo tengo tan pequeño?" pensó Rei quién junto a Nagisa se hincaron a cada lado de Makoto justo detrás de Haruka.

-¡Hey Haru-chan! ¿Por qué no le das un abrazo a Makoto?-

Makoto entendió la indirecta y halado del los brazos de Haru este cayó sobre su cuerpo logrando exactamente lo que Nagisa quería "una verdadera vista jamás contemplada". El trasero firme, suave y tembloroso de Haru se hallaba levantado a consecuencia de la caída mientras los penes de Haru y Makoto se abrazaban entre los dos cuerpos. Makoto sostenía con cada mano fuertemente las muñecas de Haru de tal suerte que sus rostros se juntaban.

-¡Sostenlo fuerte Mako-chan!- Nagisa se acerco al hermoso trasero y le dio un mordisco como si de un suave durazno se tratase.

-¡AAAAA!— gritó Haru.

-Eso te dolió menos de lo que te espera— Agregó Nagisa

Haru tragó saliva. ¿Qué le quiso decir Nagisa? ¿A caso eso fue una advertencia? O tal vez… "Una amenaza"

-Acércate Rei-chan, Haru va a necesitar mucha de nuestra saliva— Dijo Nagisa mientras se lamia los dedos.

Rugazaki obedeció y se unió a la tarea que Nagisa había empezado al introducir su dedo índice dentro de Haru introduciendo Rei el suyo también.

-Es cálido— Soltó bajito Rugazaki avergonzado porque nunca se había imaginado capaz de hacer algo así.

Los dedos jugueteaban al interior de Haru enloqueciéndole cada vez que estos chocaban y giraban dentro suyo. Cada vez esos dedos juguetones se movían Haru sentía como su cuerpo lejos de pertenecerle en cada movimiento se perdía. Poco a poco los dedos se multiplicaban y pasaban de se moviéndose en su interior como si de dos pares de tijeras se tratasen haciendo todo por dilatarlo lo más posible.

Makoto besaba los labios de Haru robándole hasta la última gota de saliva, se alimentaba despacio del líquido viscoso jugando con este en su lengua para conocer todos los sabores que Haru ocultaba en su boca. Sorpresivamente no sabía a caballa.

Rei y Nagisa continuaban su ardua faena, de vez en vez escupiendo sobre la entrada de Haru un poco para lubricarle lo suficiente, cuando Haru al fin estuvo listo Nagisa busco entre los cuerpos el miembro de Makoto, en tanto Rei empujo el trasero de Haru hacia delante la gran verga se libero detrás del trasero de Haru, Nagisa pícaro y curioso por saber la reacción que tendría Haru empujo el miembro de Makoto cerca de la entrada de Haru, rosando la punta con el orificio palpitante.

-¡AHG!— Dejo escapar Haru y Nagisa empujó el miembro al interior, hasta que la cabeza del miembro se perdió en el interior de Haru.

-¿Cómo se sintió ese Haru-chan? Dime… ¿La quieres más adentro?— La pregunta de Nagisa dicha al oído de Haru como un susurro diabólico que te invita a pecar, retumbo por un momento en la cabeza de Haru, hasta que su boca se atrevió a expiar sus instintos.

-La quiero toda dentro-

Nagisa sonrió malicioso y sin previo aviso jalo las caderas de Haru y el miembro le entro de un solo golpe. Rei miraba la escena sin saber exactamente qué hacer, al parecer Nagisa y Makoto tenían todo bajo control.

-¡Haru chan! Demuéstrale a Makoto que te gusta sentirlo, ¡vamos! ¡Muévete! Enséñale tu ritmo-

Haru obedeció y comenzó con el vaivén de sus caderas sintiendo que a cada movimiento su interior se calentaba, cada vez más, "MÁS", "MÁS" hasta el punto que el dejar de moverse le parecía un castigo.

-¡Vas a tener que esperar por tu turno Rei-chan! Debemos dejar que Haru se acostumbre— Nagisa se acerco a donde la boca de Haru y Makoto se devoraban y separó las cabezas de ambos de golpe, produciendo sorpresa en el castaño y un poco de alivio en el pelinegro que intentaba recuperar el aire, pero todo se quedo en un intentó, porque en segundos la verga de Nagisa le penetraba hasta la garganta.

-Vas a ahogar a Haru si lo haces tragársela tan bruscamente-

-Mako-chan, no te preocupes por Haru-chan, el que no abra tan seguido la boca para hablar no significa que la tenga pequeña-

Nagisa despreocupado pegaba su torso lo más posible hacia el rostro de Haru, si dependiera de Nagisa Haru se hubiera tragado hasta sus testículos. Rei miraba la escena deslumbrado, nunca pensó que la boca de Haru pudiera servir para algo más que repetir una y otra vez "Yo solo nado al estilo libre". Adentro, afuera, el miembro de Nagisa se mecía parsimonioso en la cavidad, los hilos de baba que Haru dejaban lubricando el miembro y humedecían el rubio vello púbico. Adentro, afuera la punta que de vez en vez lograba escapar relucía en un rosa intenso como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Nagisa en el colmo de la perversión las pocas veces que dejo a Haru retomar el aire se dedico a restregarle la verga por la cara, por lo que Haru pudo aprenderse de memoria el olor de Nagisa y embriagado por el mismo movía su rostro en busca de la punta, sabor, olor y textura. Haru hasta ese momento desconocía las sensaciones que el sexo con un hombre provocaba pero ahora que lo vivía lo disfrutaba ansioso y con el corazón en vilo. La nariz de Haru recorría la longitud de miembro, grabándose incluso con la piel de la nariz esa sensación viscosa y fría que en segundos se volvía caliente. Luego alternando todos sus sentidos su lengua libidinosa humectaba el miembro y de vez en vez mordisqueaba un poco para sentir entre sus dientes el grueso del escroto.

Por su parte Makoto se había descontrolado y Haru rebotaba una y otra vez sobre su torso, entraba y salía un poco de él, pero regresaba arremetiendo con más fuerza para llegar más al fondo. Si de Makoto dependiera le llegaría al estomago, violentas estocadas, una tras otra sin control, una tras otra abriéndose paso en el delgado cuerpo, una tras otra llenándole el vientre, sanando los vacios que antaño el joven de ojos azules sentía.

Sus manos sujetas con fuerza, una a cada extremo lejos de hacerlo sentir indefenso, le hacían sentir aun mas excitado. "Dominación" Haru si que disfrutaba de ser dominado. "Sin voluntad alguna" Haru si que disfrutaba que lo guiaran en el placer del sexo entre hombres. "Sin pensamientos" ninguna sombra más le llenaría el alma, para el sexo no necesitaba la cabeza, solo debía sumergirse en la piscina del placer nadando con todos sus sentidos.

Vista, ojos mirando el miembro que tenia de frente, analizándolo a detalle, asimilando su belleza, deslumbrándose por los bellos adornos que significaban los pelillos rubios rodeándole como si fuera el más inmenso de los tesoros. Ojos, de vez en cuando encontrando otros pares de ojos. Arriba unos ojos rojos le miraban como una puta y Haru disfrutaba serlo, dar placer sin límites no era un crimen, al contrario era una bendición. Abajo unos ojos verdes se grababan cada expresión que su rostro hacia y en respuesta les dedicaba suspiros, gemidos, muecas, sonrojos y todo el material de seducción que el deseo le confería.

Tacto, la piel frotándose le sumergía en un pantano irresistible en el que no podía nadar, fango profundo entre pieles las hacia pegarse y los cuerpos deseosos de sentir aun más luchaban por separase para después disfrutar de ese momento de unión que era un toque eléctrico, con chispa de lujuria y el calor del averno.

Gusto, labios y lenguas repartidos a momentos entre el goce de una mamada y el deleite de un beso. Agrio, dulce, espeso y transparente, ese elixir vital le hacía sorber con fuerza, como si cada trago le diera un segundo más de regodeo. Mordidas, los dientes se unían a la tarea del gusto y le traían sangre de labios ajenos. Lenguas, lenguas enredándose sin coordinación alguna como si una batalla por aprenderse el sabor del otro se desatara y atara hasta que el respirar se hiciera necesario.

Oído, gemido tras gemido, ronco o agudo, símbolos de climax, expresiones sublimes de la perdición. Aaaaaa, la primera letra del alfabeto explotándose una y otra vez, embestida tras embestida. Haaaa, la letra muda brindando el aire necesario para continuar la contienda. Aaaagh, la g dejando escapar desde el fondo de las entrañas el sonido del encuentro entre un cuerpo y otro.

Olfato, esencias fuertes aferradas de hormonas, corrientes de aire invitando a pecar, respiros vanos pues recuperar el aire no implicaba recuperar el alma. Perfumes exquisitos jamás sentidos dejan como regalo una exhalación cálida a cambio de las tenues fragancias.

Montar un hombre, es un arte, se necesita de fuerza en las caderas, se necesita de los músculos del cuerpo dispuestos a aferrarse con fuerza al miembro, de complacerlo, complacerlo es todo lo que se debe hacer, estrecharte sobre el falo hirviente, llevarlo a lo más profundo de tu ser y luego rechazarlo una y otra vez, hasta que la lucha te de la recompensa cálida, liquida, deslizándose, dentro y fuera de ti. Montar a un hombre es un acto que Haru aprendía en cada sentón desesperado, montar un hombre es lo que Makoto le enseñaba en cada embestida, montar un hombre y llegar al climax es lo que Haru sintió cuando ese líquido le lleno el culo y se escapo despacio sobre sus piernas.

Correspondiendo amablemente a Makoto Haru también le regalo su semilla, la cual se disperso sobre el abdomen perfecto y bien delineado del castaño. A la par que la semilla de Nagisa escurría sobre la cara de Haru, mientras este intentaba con su lengua acercarla a su boca y beber un poco más ese veneno.

Cuando Haru recupero un poco de vitalidad recordó que aún le quedaba una esencia que descubrir, una semilla que probar y entonces llamo al último invitado a la cena de su cuerpo. —Vamos Rei, sigues tú— La voz erótica de Haru lo llamo, pero como si la misma medusa le hubiera mirado Rei se quedo de piedra, duro en todo el cuerpo pero más duro en el miembro.

Rei parecía no escuchar pues estaba en un trance insólito, él pensaba que ver nadar a Rin y a Haru era bello pero ver a Haru enfrentándose a una enorme verga mientras devoraba otra le trepanó los sentidos. Definitivamente todo el sentido que alguna vez había encontrado en la palabra belleza ahora tenía una nueva forma, con pieles desnudas, completamente sudadas a la vista, olor a semen por todos lados, sonidos de cuerpos chocando abruptamente y calor como las llamas del infierno. Un calor terrible y suculento, palpitante e indeciso. No, definitivamente nunca más vería la belleza de la misma forma, pero eso poco le importaba, porque el momento valía cada segundo y sacrificio que hubiera pensado.

-Vamos— Le invitó Makoto quién salió un poco de Haru para hacerle espacio a Rei en la recién desvirtuada cavidad.

Rei se acercó despacio e hincándose sobre el suelo quedo a la altura perfecta para hacer el trasero de Haru suyo, un reto se abría frente a Rei, uno más grande que aprender a nadar, uno tan majestuoso como las mariposas… "Complacer esa cavidad".

Abrirse paso le fue más difícil que flotar, tenía que ser cuidadoso, una entrada imperfecta rasgaría la palpitante entrada y eso era de mucha mala educación, más si el dueño de la entrada te invitaba a pasar. Con mucha lentitud la cabeza de su miembro presiono contra la entrada, despacio lubricada por el semen depositado con anterioridad, se hundió encontrándose con el miembro de Makoto.

Haruka temblaba, de pies a cabeza, la presión en su interior se hizo más intensa al grado que pensó que iba a explotar, los hombres comenzaron la tarea y poco a poco se adentraron más y más hasta llegar a sus respectivos topes. Para ese entonces Haru se mordía los labios y respiraba entre cortado. Recuperado tras la pausa agónica Makoto comenzó sus embestidas provocando en Haru un grito bien aprovechado por Nagisa. Oh sí, no había mejor forma de ir más adentro que cuando Haru gritaba.

Rei para no quedarse atrás comenzó también a moverse, tras unos minutos Haru se corrió irremediablemente preso de una mezcla de dolor y calor, no obstante en segundos se puso duro de nuevo pues los varones que le llenaban aún no estaban satisfechos.

El lugar en minutos pasó a ser una pelea por las caderas de Haru, Makoto le jalaba hacia abajo mientras que Rei tiraba de ella hacia atrás. El frote entre los dos miembros los impulsaban más a batallar, la regla era simple, el que se corriera primero perdería ¿O no? Por qué aun quedaba la posibilidad de la recuperación inmediata entonces el que estuviera más cansado seria el perdedor. Pero los hombres al interior de Haru se perdieron de la meta principal "satisfacer al uke" aunque quién recordaría esa meta después de que Haru se corriera por segunda vez.

Tres ritmos diferentes constituían la melodía del celo. Tres caderas eran olas en el mar de la excitación, el golpeteo del tsunami contra la costa mecía el agua al interior de Haru y por si fuera poco una cuarta corriente desembocaba su rio sobre este mar.

La frente de Rei estaba sudorosa y sus mejillas coloradas, estaba a punto de perder, quería correrse dentro de su sempai pronto, era lo que más deseaba desde que esa mano blanca le había masturbado, pero eso significaba dejar que Makoto sempai ganara y no, el no podía fallarle a Haru debía soportar un poco más, no debía caer ni ante la presión de la cavidad sobre su miembro, ni ante su piel frotándose con la piel de otro pene. Debía soportar pero su cuerpo le venció y Haru dio un brinco tras sentir como su interior se calentaba y comenzaba pesarle. ¿Haru tenía un límite de cuando semen podía recibir? Ni él mismo lo sabía pero de tener otras tres o cuatro corridas más pronto el semen de los tres caballeros que le llenaban se encontrarían en su estomago.

La respiración de Rei se torno errática después de haberse venido, cansado se aparto de tajo del lugar exquisito que le regalaba cobijo y se sentó en el suelo, tanta estimulación en el momento le había agotado las fuerzas, pero debía demostrar que él podía más, por lo que masturbándose aprisa luchó por volver a entumecer el sable, cosa que consiguió y justo cuando se disponía a navegar en Haru de nuevo, este hablo.

-¿Podríamos parar un momento? Creo que no puedo más-

Haru intentó apartarse de Makoto y de Nagisa pero estos se negaron, porque aún ellos no conseguían su siguiente orgasmo.

-Si quieres podemos cambiar de posición para que estés más cómodo— Ofreció Makoto mientras Nagisa caminaba hacia el trasero de Haru.

\- Lo siento, ya no puedo más-

-Tú puedes sempai— intentó motivarlo Rei pero Haru se levanto un poco, sin embargo las manos rudas de Nagisa lo obligaron a aterrizar sobre Makoto.

-No te muevas Haru-chan, aún falto yo Haru-chan— Dijo Nagisa mientras movía su mano masturbándose frente a Haru. —Te gustará mucho Haru-chan, donde caben dos, estoy seguro que entran tres Haru-chan, solo necesitas resistir un poco más, te juro que te mostraremos una nueva vista Haru-chan…

¡HARU-CHAN, HARU-CHAN, HARU-CHAN!

-¡HARU-CHAN! No nos ignores, aún seguimos aquí-

La voz chillona de Nagisa lo trajo a la realidad, otra vez estaba soñando despierto. La maldita sequía anal le traía loco. Suspiro un momento y luego sumergió la cabeza. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió un pene dentro? En secundaria, el primer año, un evento que por amor propio y estabilidad mental intentaba olvidar. "Los amigos no son comida" se repitió una y otra vez en la mente. "Los amigos no son comida" se repitió una vez más antes de caer en cuenta que ya antes había fantaseado así con sus amigos pero hoy especialmente le pareció tan real. Quizás era el influjo de cierto mensaje que le había alegrado la mañana, quizás eran sus ganas consumiéndole. "Los amigos no son comida" después de usar la frase como mantra al fin logró calmarse un poco y salió a la superficie a dar una respuesta.

-No me siento bien, prefiero estar en casa-

-Si quieres puedo quedarme— Replicó mamá orca.

-Quiero estar solo-

Y Haruka no dijo más. Los chicos le miraron sumergir el rostro en el agua de nuevo y pese a que no querían no les quedo más opción que irse sin Haruka pues sabían que molestar al delfín de más no era una muy buena idea.

"Los amigos no son comida". Se repitió mentalmente Haru bajo el agua, intentando envolverse en la sensación del agua que le cubría y evitando pensar a toda costa en la erección que aquella fantasía le había producido. Una vez en calma sonrió…"pero Yamazaki no es mi amigo".

* * *

Yamazaki caminaba a prisa, paso a paso, pudo tomar el tren pero le pareció incomodo, pudo tomar la bicicleta de Nitori pero no quería hablar más con nadie, no desperdiciaría sus palabras, no, no lo haría, quería guardarlas todas y no quedarse estático de nuevo.

-¡Estúpido Nanase!-

La brisa le parecía molesta, hasta los trinares de los pájaros, todo parecía molestarle, gritaba una y otra vez insultos contra Nanase pero nadie le oía porque con su sentido de la orientación ya se había perdido en medio de los campos de arroz

Llevaba tres días auto-torturándose, o quizás mintiéndose, no, Sousuke no sería capaz de repetir lo que hizo, no él quería convencerse de que lo que hizo en aquella noche fue por influjo de alguna especie de ser maligno, ósea Nanase, sí eso debía ser, fue Nanase porque Sousuke de otra manera nunca haría algo como lo que hizo…

TRES NOCHES ANTES

-¡Quita esa cara Sousuke! Espantarás a mis amigos-

Mire a Rin de reojo. ¿Qué demonios se creía? En primera yo había dicho expresamente que no quería acompañarlo pero valiéndole un cacahuate me había traído aquí. —No me interesa, mejor que se asusten a si no se me acercaran tanto-

-No seas amargado Sousuke, la fiesta va estar bien, me gustaría que fueras amigo de mis amigos-

Volví a mirarlo sin decir nada, de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-¡Chicos! Me alegra mucho que llegaran-

El rubiecillo enano que más detestaba se me colgó del cuello y me beso las mejillas, tuve que aguantarme el asco, el tipito apestaba a alcohol. Claro que estaba alegre de vernos, cualquiera en bajo los efectos del alcohol diría eso. Después de soltarme se colgó sobre Rin y también le beso las mejillas.

-Hey! Nagisa así que ya estas a tono. ¡Qué injustos son debieron esperarnos!-

-Pero Rin-chan ustedes tardaron demasiado prometimos vernos a las 5 y ya son las 8-

-Lo sé agradéceselo a Sousuke cabeza dura que no quería venir-

-¿Y por qué no querías venir "Sou-chan"?-

Lo que me faltaba "gracias Rin", ahora seguro el tipito ebrio este estaría sobre mi toda la noche. Mire a Rin molesto y me contesto guiñándome el ojo. De verdad que no lo entiendo ¿Por qué el empeño en meterme a la fuerza a sus amigos? ¿A caso yo le hago lo mismo? Bueno, no puedo, pero no es porque no tenga amigos es porque en Iwatobi Rin es mi único amigo. Pero si tengo amigos, de hecho soy muy sociable.

-¿No me vás a responder Sou-chan?-

¡Carajo deja de decirme Sou-chan! Suspiré sin decir nada, definitivamente esta noche sería larga y tortuosa. Como salvado por la campana apareció Tachibana quitándome al rubiecito de encima.

-¡Vamos Nagisa déjalos entrar!-

-Está bien pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños-

Miré a Rin, él nunca me dijo que era una de esas fiestas bobas.

-No te preocupes Sousuke, Makoto no pide regalos-

Dicho lo último me tomo del brazo y caminamos hacia el interior de la casa. El interior era una digna escena de una película de terror, por un lado los hermanos Mikoshiba cantaban una canción en el improvisado karaoke que se habían montado. Frente a ellos Kisumi les aplaudía como si no tuviera sentido del oído, porque si de verdad lo tuviera hubiera encontrado la manera de callarlos. En tanto el rubiecillo molesto se colgaba de Nitori para hacerle alguna especie de cosquillas, aunque en mi opinión solo lo estaba manoseando, a la par que Rugazaki intentaba hacer que Nagisa se separara de Nitori, me alegré de saber que al menos había alguien cuerdo. Para entonces Rin ya me había abandonado a mi suerte pues ahora estaba en un bla bla bla interminable con Tachibana en la cocina. Todo ese infierno se mostraba ante mis ojos y o lo contemplaba de pie, no sé si por la falta de lugar para sentarme o porque no quería mezclarme con gente así, de pronto encontré un lugar "casi" perfecto para acomodarme en medio de ese desastre "las benditas escaleras" y digo casi porque allí estaba Nanase sentado mirando todo el caos.

-¡Quítate!-

-Es mi casa no puedes darme ordenes aquí Yamazaki, si quieres siéntate a lado-

Fruncí el ceño pero acepté, cualquier cosa era mejor que unirme a ese desastre, hasta Nanase era una mejor opción.

-¿Yamazaki? ¡Qué rápido cambias de opinión Nanase! En el festival ya me decías Sousuke-

-Me incomoda llamarte por tu nombre-

-Te entiendo-

Y no hubo más palabras, nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato ignorando la compañía del otro. En tanto las cosas en la fiesta se ponían peor, al rubiecillo camicace se le había ocurrió un concurso de shots. Kisumi aguanto cinco seguidos antes de decir que no podía más, Seijuro aguanto 7 y su hermano apenas 3, por supuesto que el ganador fue el rubiecillo camicace por mucho con 11 shots obteniendo el titulo del tremendo alcohólico, mientras que el pobre Nitori y Rugazaki solo habían tomado la primera tanda y ya estaban acostados en el suelo hablando de sus complicaciones mentales.

-¿Es legal que ellos tomen?-

-Probablemente no-

Mire por un momento a Nanase, al parecer me había respondido una pregunta que solo solté al aire.

-¿Por qué no te les unes Nanase? Seguro que sería divertido verte ebrio en el primer sorbo— Intenté molestar a Nanase un poco puesto que estaba aburrido.

-No. Ésta Kisumi, Makoto se empeño en invitarlo-

-Te entiendo, a mi tampoco me agrada-

Y de nuevo guardamos silencio. Durante un rato me recrimine a mi mismo el no ser capaz de seguir molestando a Nanase pero después de analizarlo a detalle caí en cuenta de que si alguien sabía que yo quería huir de allí ese era Nanase porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Los hermanos Mikoshiba cada vez más ambientados por el alcohol destruían algunas de las canciones más sonadas en el país. Hasta que llegaron a una canción de nombre Futari no Ame (Lluvia de dos personas).

-¡Haz que se callen Yamazaki!-

-Hazlo tú, para eso eres el anfitrión-

-Por ser el anfitrión te estoy mandando a ti. No dejes que destruyan esa canción, es mi favorita-

-También la mía-

Por un momento nos miramos sorprendidos, los Mikoshiba aún no se decidían a quién haría que parte. Pensé quizás que Nanase y yo deberíamos cantarla juntos. Pero borré esa idea de mi cabeza y mire hacia otro lado. Al final de cuentas ninguno de los dos hizo nada y así la canción más genial del mundo fue destruida ante nuestros oídos.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba la noche iba empeorando, los efectos del concurso de shots se hacían cada vez más visibles. Por un lado los hermanos Mikoshiba gritaban incoherencias como si los vecinos fueran sordos, Gou-san esto, Gou-san aquello, Gou-san no nos nota, ¿Por qué a Gou-san no le interesamos? La respuesta a la pregunta de los ebrios en mi mente era clara "es lencha" "le gustan las tijeras" o que otra explicación podía tener el hecho de que conviviera con cuatro chicos todo el tiempo y aún no se tirará a alguno. A menos que los cuatro chicos fueran los homo y por eso Gou no pudiera tirar con ellos. ¡No lo sé!

Por otro lado el rubiecillo odioso tenía a Nitori acorralado contra una de las paredes mientras le mordía el cuello y soltaba de vez en vez un ricita estúpida como si su travesura diera gracia, aclaro que a mí no me daba nada de gracia, en cambio Kisumi los miraba lascivamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Debo decir que la expresión de Kisumi más que darme miedo, me daba asco.

La única persona que creía cuerda en ese grupito de ebrios ahora estaba recostado sobre los muslos de Kisumi filosofando sobre la belleza, envuelto en frases como; "el rosa es mi color favortito" "Sempai debe tener suerte de ser tan hermoso", hasta sus ojos son rosas como el algodón de azúcar, si pudiera arrancárselos lo haría sin pensarlo y me los comería. Después de escuchar a Rugazaki me dieron calosfríos y solo atine a mirar a lado mío para ver si Nanase sentía la misma repulsión que yo.

Cuando volteé ¡OH SORPRESA! Nanase no estaba. Dichoso él que puede ir a refugiarse a su habitación. Si las cosas parecían desastrosas todo comenzó a ser peor cuando Nagisa le quitó la camisa a Nitori y se puso a succionarle los pezones sin pena y frente a todos. Para mi sorpresa los demás ebrios dejaron sus cosas de ebrios y los contemplaban embelesados y babeando como si verlos fuera un espectáculo grato. A mi parecer poco les faltó para unirse a ellos, justo cuando vi a los hermanos Mikoshiba acercarse para ver mejor supe que debía largarme de ahí sin esperar más y sin importarme la mierda que pensara Rin. Aguantarme las quejas de Rin después serían algo más grato que el show homo que esos tipos estaban dando.

Me levanté y casi corrí hasta la cocina. —¡Yo me largo de aquí Rin! ¡Te veo mañana en Samekuza!-

-¿Y en qué demonios piensas irte Baka? El tren deja de salir a las 12 y ya son las 2-

Me lleve las manos a la cara un momento. Debí irme en cuanto entramos, estaba atrapado allí, o casi atrapado, tenía dos posibilidades irme en medio de la madrugada y perderme, porque siendo justos si de día era pésimo guiándome de noche quizás terminaría en Tokio sin darme cuenta. O quedarme en un lugar seguro, un lugar como la cocina. No lo pensé dos veces me senté en el suelo de la cocina junto a Rin quién no dejo su blablab blablá con Makoto ni por caridad para incluirme en su conversación. ¡Eres el mejor amigo de todos en el puto mundo Rin! Pensé pero no dije nada y me distraje un momento viendo el techo.

-Nitori-san, ¡Por favor no me toque allí!-

Para mi mala suerte ni en la cocina me escapaba de los sonidos de los ebrios degenerados. Me paré de allí en seguida, no importaba si terminaba muerto en medio del rio o si llegaba caminado a la mismísima China, saldría de ese lugar sin importar nada. Me levanté del suelo totalmente ofuscado y me dirigí a la puerta, que para mi mala suerte estaba obstruida por el rubiecillo degenerado y el debilucho de Nitori, sin pensarlo dos veces di la vuelta para no ver más y subí corriendo las escaleras. Seguro en el piso de arriba habría un cuarto donde refugiarme de los sonidos y personas desagradables.

Una vez arriba sin pensarlo abrí la primera puerta que encontré y entré en ese cuarto cerrando la puerta como intentando protegerme de algún monstro. Pero seguro ustedes ya saben que tengo mala suerte…. Mucha… SÍ, EL CUARTO QUE ESCOGÍ ERA EL DE NANASE. SÍ, OLVIDE LA REGLA DE ORO RESPECTO A TOCAR LA PUERTA. SÍ, ME ENCONTRÉ A NANASE DENTRO. Pero nunca imagine encontrarlo de la forma en la que lo encontré…


	2. De enfrentamientos con el demonio

Gracias por sus lecturas mudas y los reviews.

 _ **A I'm Vale:**_ Claro de eso se trata que sea inesperado que ten den aganas de salir corriendo y no porque sea un bad fic sino que corras porque hay algo raro en tu cabeza emergiendo. Ok, no debo responder reviews despues de editar capis. Disculpa me equivoque te boton según yo si era la categoria adecuada pero bueno soy muy distraida, gracias, ya lo cambie a Mature.

 **A Aletheia:** Ves porque no quiero hacer más midfuck, me pongo muy loca oh si. si.. comerse a nanase ewe. Lo se al parecer me gusta mucho escribir satiras, entonces entre chistes malos y cosas que los personajes no harian normalmente lo hace algo implausible, pero bueno, mi objetivo con este y con otro fic sobre makoto que estoy escribiendo es que vean más humanos a los personajes porque en los fics que he leido dejan de serlo, quieron que vean su oscuridad, su pureza, todo aquello que me imagino que callan. Misterio a resolverse en el capi 2 y si no te parece lo suficientemente fuerte eso se debe a que eres igual de degenerada que nanase XD, no pero ya enserio, ¿Tu qué harias? Por un momento se sousuke. Mejor comenta en a03, alli nadie me pela, pero donde me quieren bien es en AY. nos leemos.

 ** _A shiny:_** Ese es el objetivo dejarte algo que te alimente, te perturbe y te haga reir. Lo siento es que la fantasia era necesaria para que comenzaran a conocer la mente del demonio. Pues dale, atascate con mis 20 y tantas cuartillas del capi 2.

* * *

Un sol brillante, trinares de pájaros armoniosos y una temperatura tibia adornaban la mañana para todos en iwatobi, excepto para Haru quién esa mañana se había levantado totalmente hastiado, todo le parecía insípido, burdo y carente de emociones. Un día cualquiera en la vida de Haru podrían pensar, pero no, aunque Haru no lo mostrara en su rostro era un apasionado de la vida. ¿Cuál era la razón que motivo su estado actual? Haru fingía que no la sabía, pero la sabía: "El evento Yamazaki". Hace tres noches había ocurrido algo que alboroto todo el cuerpo de Haru, a tal grado que su equipo de combate le parecía insuficiente. Ni la porno más sensual podía ponerlo cachondo, ni siquiera ese estupendo liquido especializado para lubricar térmico que con solo unas gotas podía calentarlo en instantes y mucho menos su magnífico kit de vibradores especializados de 10, 8 y 2 velocidades.

Sin mucho ánimo, ni siquiera de comer Caballa Haru bajo a la cocina, e hizo algo que en su vida había hecho "desayunó cereal". El sabor le pareció horrendo pero él haría cualquier cosa por no comer su comida favorita en un día malo, ya que si la comía probablemente ni siquiera sabría bien. Si había algo en el mundo que no estaba dispuesto a perder eso era la Caballa.

-Calor humano— Los pensamientos de Haru escaparon por su boca. No es que necesitara de Yamazaki para excitarse, no, lo que necesitaba era calor humano, divertirse solo tantas veces hizo que el acto sagrado de masturbarse se convirtiera en rutina, quizás necesitaba algo 3D, algo que tocar, algo que sentir, algo que lo hiciera no sentirse solo. Desde su primera vez Haru tuvo que aprender a satisfacerse el mismo porque entregar su cuerpo y sus sentimientos otra vez era algo que no le parecía óptimo. Las cavilaciones mentales de Haru continuaron un rato más hasta que escucho un pequeño ruidito, al parecer música. Después de un minuto pensando "¿Qué diablos era lo que producía aquel sonido?" Recordó la existencia de su teléfono celular. Tras lograr encontrarlo debajo del Kotatsu, se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje, después de leerlo su día dejo de parecerle monótono.

From: **Rin Matsuoka**

¿Paso algo con Sousuke? Esta bastante extraño,

me dijo que eras "un demonio" ¿Tuvieron alguna

pelea? ¡Llamame! Estoy bastante preocupado,

Sousuke se salió sin decirme a donde iba, te lo

comento para que no tengas problemas después

por si te busca para echarte pelea o algo así.

Haru apenas terminó de leer corrió al baño, debía preparase, si conocía a Yamazaki lo suficiente sabía que iría a verle, lo sabía, de hecho esperaba que lo hiciera días antes pero al parecer Yamazaki se había tomado su tiempo. "Si quiere pelea la tendrá, a mi manera, pero la tendrá" pensó Haru mientras observaba la bañera llenarse lentamente.

* * *

Sousuke al fin estaba frente a su destino, las piernas le temblaban como si se acercara a una zona de peligro. Un debate surgía en su mente "debo tocar, o entro sin ser invitado", si la mente no le fallaba Sousuke recordaba los comentarios de Rin y Makoto respecto a lo poco despreocupado que era Haru en lo que refería a cerrar las puertas de su casa, "te van a violar una noche" Sousuke comenzó a reír tras recordar el comentario de Rin. —Este lo que busca es que lo violen, si para eso deja la puerta abierta— Soltó sin darse cuenta que ya unos ojos azules lo observaban expectantes de alguna reacción.

¡Vamos Sousuke! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser enfrentarte a Nanase? Es solo un chico común. ¡No, eso es lo que él quiere que yo piense para agarrarme confiado! No debo caer en su juego, recuérdalo Sousuke no debes caer, él es un demonio y como todos los demonios te confundirá con sua palabras trilladas pero tú eres mejor que eso. Recuerda la misión aquí, "Debes demostrarle a Rin que no mentías y que él no conoce a Nanase como él cree".

Tome mucho aire antes de atreverme a tocar, tras el primer intentó de mi mano chocando contra la puerta escuche unos pasos presurosos. No pasaron ni diez segundos y Nanase ya estaba frente a mí, "al fin estaba frente al demonio", trague saliva antes de hablar pero Nanase hablo primero.

-¿Sabes qué tardaste 10 minutos en decidirte a tocar? Me aburrí terriblemente Yamazaki, incluso pensé que sería divertido ver tu cara si la puerta se abría sola, pero hacerte bromas no es la diversión que busco de ti. De ti busco "otra cosa"— (inserte meme: Y me refiero allá abajo).

Tarde en procesar las palabras de Nanase. Recapitulemos: ¡me estaba espiando! ¡Me espió durante 10 minutos y gozo con mi sufrimiento! Me dijo que busca "otra cosa" de mi en tono seductor. ¡Un momento! ¿Seductor? ¿Nanase? ¡No!, yo no pensé eso. Respiré profundamente.

-¿Te quedaras allí parado sin hacer nada Nanase? ¡Qué mal anfitrión eres!-

-¿Así que quieres pasar "adentro"? ¿Por qué debería dejarte entrar Yamazaki?-

What? Debe ser mi imaginación, si que debe serlo. No hay manera en que Nanase se haya abrazado al portón mientras se frota en él y me dice cosas extrañísimas.

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Pero Yamazaki, "Yo no quiero hablar" Las palabras no se me dan muy bien, pero los actos… "sí"-

Aspiré con fuerza un momento. Esto yo lo había visto en algún porno, sí yo lo recuerdo, había una sexy señora mayor y un plomero, pero en lugar de eso frente a mi estaba Nanase. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Señora vengo a destapar su cañería? ¡No! ¡Yo vengo a hablar y nada más que hablar! —Pues entonces Nanase deja el bla bla y vamos "adentro"-

Nanase se hizo a un lado y al fin pude entrar, apenas di un paso adentro sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Definitivamente mi cuerpo recuerda este lugar, para mi desgracia lo recuerda.

-¿Entonces volviste por más Yamazaki?-

No supe que responder, el estúpido Nanase en unos minutos me había dicho más palabras de las que habíamos cruzado en tantos años de conocernos. Ahora que lo pienso bien me habla más de lo que habla con Rin y Makoto, al menos en mi presencia. Un momento… ¿Me está dando un trato especial? ¡No Sousuke! No debes confundirte con las acciones de este demonio, solo te esta tentando, solo es su plan para enloquecerte. Recuerda tu misión, "tienes que desenmascararlo".

-¿Por qué tan callado Yamazaki? "Aún no te como la lengua"-

Trague saliva tras escucharlo. ¿Dónde estaba el Nanase que yo conocía? Ese con el que no hablaba a menos que fuera mortalmente necesario y con el que solo tenía un juego mortal de miradas.

-¿Quieres caballa?- Me pregunto y luego se puso ese sensual delantal.

¡Pero qué mierda estoy pensando! Las palabras sensual y Nanase no deberían ir en la misma oración. Lo miré un rato, se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina. Movía ese pequeño y firme trasero de un lado a otro. ¡Maldita sea! Me llevé las manos al rostro. ¿Por qué Nanase me provocaba todo esto? Respiré profundamente y cuando quité las manos del rostro…

-¿Qué pasa Yamazaki? ¿Te falta el aire? ¿Quieres respiración de boca a boca?-

Me quedé helado pues en segundos estaba frente a mí. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? Luego sus palabras hicieron efecto en mí. Cercanía más esa lengua inquieta que se deslizaba sobre sus labios una y otra vez. "Besarlo… Nunca en mi vida me había planteado ni un poco esa posibilidad. Lo vi acercar su rostro al mío.

-¿Por qué tan serio Yamazaki? Si lo piensas demasiado no nos divertiremos-

Tragué saliva y por debajo de la mesa busqué mi celular. Tenía que grabar esto, tenía que...

-No me gusta preguntar tanto y que no me respondan. ¿Sabías que la boca se hizo para hablar? Pero… si no quieres usar la tuya para hablar… "Podemos darle otros usos"-

Acercó su rostro más cerca del mío, tanto que pude sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro.

-¿Por qué tiemblas Yamazaki? ¿A caso te intimido?-

¿Intimidarme? Intimidarme es poco. ¡Maldita sea Sousuke concéntrate! ¿Desde cuándo un escuálido sin chiste como este te intimida? ¡Vamos tú también puedes jugar su juego! Al fin me atreví a hablar. —¿Por qué tan desesperado Nanase? Yo tengo todo el día, no hay porque apresurarnos. ¡Ven! ¡Siéntate aquí!— Me hice un poco para atrás y le señale mis piernas. Nanase se mordió los labios pero se sentó obediente sobre mis muslos.

-¡No te da vergüenza Yamazaki! Apenas me acerqué y ya estas duro-

Intenté no sonrojarme y busqué desesperadamente un punto de concentración y le miré a los ojos. ¡Joder! ¡Qué bonitos ojos tiene! ¡Carajo deja de buscarle virtudes! ¿Por qué demonios estás duro Sousuke? ¡Estúpido Nanase tentador!

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Yamazaki? Me estoy aburriendo-

En un impulso de Kamisama sabe porque lo acerqué más a mi cuerpo aprisionándolo entre mis brazos. —¿Por qué tiemblas Nanase? ¿A caso use mucha fuerza?— Hubiera matado por ver su cara en ese momento, pero el color de sus orejas me indico que iba por buen camino. Siguiéndole el juego mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja. En mi pecho pude sentir como el corazón de Nanase estaba acelerado. —Tú también estas duro y solo te he tocado un poco Nanase-

-Yo duro, tú duro. ¿No se te ocurre algo para remediarlo Yamazaki?-

¡Tirar!.. Se me ocurre tirar, follar, coger, romperte el culo, obligarte a gritar mi nombre mientras lleno tu interior, dejarte un millón de mordiscos y chupetones, azotar ese trasero provocador tuyo, estrangular ese bulto que rozas contra mi abdomen. ¡Joder Sousuke contrólate! No debes caer en su juego. No importa lo que hagas no debes caer. No debes caer de nuevo entre sus garras. No debes. ¡Él te hará tocar fondo! ¡Él te hará caer como la otra vez!...

 _TRES NOCHES ANTES_

Recapitulemos, huyo de Waterloo y la horda de ebrios degenerados para terminar en watepeor mejor conocido como la habitación de Nanase. Ver a Nanase desnudo no era un problema, la natación siempre te pone en la situación embarazosa de ver a tus compañeros desnudos. Verlo masturbándose tampoco era el gran problema, digo aunque parezca un cuadro pintado en la pared es un ser humano con necesidades. El problema era que se estaba MASTURBANDO ANALMENTE, ¡ANALMENTE! ¡A-N-A-L-M-E-N-T-E!

Por alguna razón nos quedamos congelados, como de hielo, él con sus mejillas rojas producto del placer que llegué a interrumpirle y yo pálido como un puto cadáver. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasamos estáticos sin movernos? Ni puta idea, solo sé que la voz de Rin y Makoto en el pasillo buscándonos nos trajo de vuelta.

-Ayúdame— Dijo Nanase y se levantó enseguida de su cama sin sacarse la cosa que tenía metida por el culo, no supe exactamente como ayudarle y solo hice un bulto con la sabana que había en su cama dejando dentro los juguetitos de Nanase y etc.

Nanase intentó ponerse los pantalones pero tenía problemas para sacarse el cinturón extraño que sostenía lo que tenía en el culo y lo amarraba a sus piernas, pronto escuchamos los pasos detenerse justo frente a la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Haru estás allí?— La voz de Tachibana me hizo tragar saliva, rogué a Kamisama que no abriera la puerta sin esperar la respuesta.

¿Qué dirían si nos encuentran de esa forma? Digo yo tengo en la mano la sabana con los juguetes de Nanase y Nanase está desnudo…. Y CON ALGO EN EL CULO.

-¿Pregúntale si está Sousuke con él?— Por escuchar la voz de Rin no me di cuenta de cuando Nanase abrió la puerta de su closet.

Debo decir que estaba terriblemente aterrorizado. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien normal maneja este tipo de situaciones? De pronto sentí un tirón y Nanase aún desnudo me quitó la sabana con sus cosas y la echo al fondo de su closet.

-Ven, hay suficiente espacio para los dos—Me dijo en un sonido que apenas puede escuchar y ambos terminamos escondidos en el closet justo a tiempo, porque apenas terminé de cerrar el clóset Makoto y Rin entraron en la habitación.

Si para este punto de mi relato se están burlando de mi, debo decirles que no deben juzgarme, en ese momento me pareció buena idea soportar unos minutos de un Nanase desnudo detrás de mí, pensando que todo acabaría con un Rin y un Makoto saliendo de la habitación, para luego salir yo corriendo de la misma. PERO NO FUE ASÍ.

-¿Dónde estarán esos dos?— Preguntó Makoto mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la habitación. Y yo espiaba a través de las rendijas de la puerta del closet para saber el momento exacto en el que el peligro había pasado y podía escapar de allí.

-Ni idea, con lo antisociales que son, seguro uno está en la azotea y otro en la bañera del piso de abajo. Pero no te preocupes por ellos Makoto, lo importante es que tenemos una "habitación vacía"-

Trague saliva tras escuchar el tono en que Rin dijo aquellas palabras. Si se preguntan por qué me quede en el closet y no salí corriendo de inmediato a pesar de saber lo que esos dos se proponían. La respuesta es obvia, imagínense a Sousuke salir corriendo del closet justo cuando te pones cachondo con tu novio y en seguida ver que un Nanase, desnudo y con algo en el culo salir después. No había manera de qué pensarán que Nanase se hizo eso solito y yo no tuve nada que ver. ¿O ustedes si me creerían?

Makoto le dio una sonrisita sosa a Rin y después se echó sobre la cama poniéndose en cuatro aún con la ropa puesta. Un momento… Makoto era el uke. Bueno creo que de los males el peor, me molestaría saber que Rin dejara que le dieran.

-Pareces disfrutar lo que ves Yamazaki—El susurró en mi oído hizo que me dieran escalofríos hasta entre los dedos. Por un momento había olvidado que Nanase estaba detrás de mí, en el mismo closet.

-¡Cállate Nanase!— Respondí —Nos van a descubrir si subes la voz— En ese momento estaba muy distraído para analizar el peligro real al que me enfrentaba, o sea, sí detrás de mi había un hombre gay desnudo, pero ese hombre gay desnudo, era Nanase, "Nanase" y Nanase y yo nada teníamos que ver, cuando mucho nos tolerábamos por lo que pensé que estaba a salvo. ¿Es necesario decir qué me equivoque? ¿Es necesario decir que básicamente firme mi sentencia? Solo sé que es necesario decir que ¡NANASE ES UN DEMONIO!

Makoto comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma grotesca como intentando provocar a Rin. Rin por su parte cerró la puerta Y PUSO EL SEGURO. ¡Vaya Rin salió más precavido que cierto sujeto estúpido que se masturba con la puerta sin seguro en plena fiesta de su amigo! Luego se acercó a Makoto y se quitó el cinturón frente a la cama.

-Me encanta ese trasero tuyo— Dicho esto azotó el trasero de Makoto con el cinturón. —Me parece que mereces ser castigado por tu amo como regalo de cumpleaños.

-Sí, por favor… ¡CASTIGAME AMO!-

Estuve a punto de morir de risa tras escuchar y ver esas acciones. ¿Qué onda con su escena de porno barato? Pero me aguanté la risa y seguí observando en silencio.

-¡Dime donde quieres que te castigue!-

-Aquí- Respondió Makoto tocando su trasero e intentando meterse los dedos en el culo por encima del pantalón.

Lleve mis manos a la cara un momento. No quería ver nada más, ni un poco y cerré los ojos, por lo que no vi cuando Rin se quito los pantalones y los aventó a un costado de la puerta. ¡Enserio les juro que no vi! Pero escuche los sonidos.

-¿Qué pasa Yamazaki? Alguien tan rudo como tú se intimida por un poco de sexo gay-

Les juro que quise golpear a Nanase. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa clase de comentarios? Desde que éramos niños siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas para sacar lo peor de mí. Pero esa noche toque fondo. Es increíble como con solo unas cuantas palabras me reto a mirar a mi mejor amigo y su mejor amigo tener sexo. Lo peor del caso es que acepte el reto. ¿Por qué? Porque en ese momento mi razonamiento estaba en el esplendor de la creación de conocimiento (sarcasmo) y me dije a mi mismo que Nanase no podía vencerme en algo tan fácil como ver sexo gay. Ni se les ocurra decirlo, lo sé "soy imbécil".

Rin se frotaba en bóxers contra Makoto que aún conservaba toda la ropa. —¿Estás ansioso cariño?-

-Mucho-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo quiero dentro-

-Aún es muy pronto para que lo tengas dentro, primero debes complacer a tu amo y ya sabes que hacer —Rin se echó a un lado y se necesita ser muy tonto para no saber que básicamente le ordeno mamársela.

Makoto se encargó de quitarle los bóxers a Rin y antes de comenzar su "deber", optó por desnudarse. Primero se quitó la camisa, Rin se lamio los labios después de ver por vez 2390 los músculos de Makoto. Luego Makoto se saco los zapatos y uno dio contra el closet, debo decir que casi me dio un infarto el sonido tan estruendoso. Al parecer estaba bastante ansioso Tachibana porque prácticamente se arrancó los pantalones con todo y bóxers.

-Eso es trampa, tentarme con tu cuerpo desnudo no hará que quiera metértela más rápido, además yo puedo hacer el mismo juego— BANG en menos de 20 segundos Rin también estaba desnudo.

No supe que pensar todo era tan rápido que procesar la información se me hizo pesado y terriblemente lento. Se supone que Rin era mi mejor amigo y ahora resulta que salía con alguien, cosa que nunca que dijo y que ese alguien era Tachibana. Además por lo visto llevaban mucho tiempo con esa ¿Relación?

-¿Me estás diciendo que no ansias metérmela? Pero si ya estás duro Rin— Por instinto volteé la vista a otro lado, ver a mi mejor amigo "duro" era un reto tremendo, luego escuché la risita imbécil de Nanase.

-¿Te avergüenzas por tan poco Yamazaki? Yo los he visto miles de veces y me parecen bastante aburridos-

Me quede en silencio meditando las palabras de Nanase. "Yo los he visto miles de veces". Luego mis ojos empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar donde me encontraba, un lugar que al parecer estaba diseñado para espiar, amplio "demasiado" como para que cupieran dos personas, vacio en la parte de abajo. ¡Qué conveniente! Alfombrado en el piso como para que un mirón se sentara a ver el show sin tener frio, hasta un apagador tenía. Y al fin concluí… —Eres un degenerado Nanase-

-¿Y qué eres tú en este momento?-

¡Hijo de puta! El maldito bastardo de Nanase siempre sabía cómo volteármela, pero no caería en provocaciones, ya había llegado hasta aquí y lo que quedaba de mi dignidad debía salir intacto, así que solo respondí… —Soy una víctima de las circunstancias— Y como suponen el pendejo de Nanase comenzó a reírse de mí.

En tanto los tortolos se encontraban pasándola mejor que yo. Rin gemía disfrutando de Tachibana garganta profunda. ¿Quieren saber que tan profunda? Juro que se metió los testículos de Rin a la boca mientras ya tenía el pene adentro. Definitivamente después de eso mirar a Tachibana me seria más que imposible.

-¿Crees que Makoto también podría comértelo todo?-

-¿Qué?— La pregunta de Nanase me agarró distraído. — El mío es más grande que el de Rin, no le cabria con todo y todo— En ese momento no lo sabía pero al parecer Nanase me estaba calando.

Me dedique a mirar mis manos un rato, por lo que me perdí de cuando Rin se corrió en la garganta de Tachibana, solo sé que de pronto escuché un sonido que me saco de mis cavilaciones mentales y que me acompañara hasta mi último día de vida…

-AGGGG AH AH AH AH AH AH Rin deja de jugar, lo necesito ya— Sí, después de eso volví a mirar y me encontré con el justo momento en el que Tachibana era empalado por Rin. Me congelé al instante, hubiera deseado tener mente de loco en ese momento para poder evadirme por un mayor tiempo y estar lejos de allí, cuando recobré un poco más el sentido, decidí taparme los ojos con las manos. Pero ya había una imagen en mi cabeza, una imagen acompañada de los gemidos de Tachibana pidiendo que lo empalaran a fondo.

-Yo hago mejores gemidos que Makoto, no deberías asustarte por unos ruiditos Yamazaki-

-¡Cállate Nanase!-

-No quiero-

Suspiré bajito, Nanase tenía razón. ¿Cómo podría obligarlo a que cerrara la maldita boca? Opté por ignorarle y seguí viendo. Ahora Rin se mecía sobre Makoto una y otra vez mientras su mano le ayudaba a Tachibana allá abajo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Yamazaki? Pareces disfrutarlo-

-Nanase para ya el rollo, esto ni siquiera es divertido-

-Es porque nunca lo has probado en carne propia-

-Ni quiero-

Escuché a Nanase reírse bajito y opté por volver a mirar, de Nanase a esos dos y sus ruidos raros. ¡PUFF! Ni a quién irle. Al menos si escuchaba a esos dos no me daría por darles un puñetazo en la cara. Me repetí mentalmente que esto acabaría pronto, que no debía caer en sus provocaciones porque hacer ruido de más implicaba ser descubiertos y eso además me obligaría a dar explicaciones raras que nadie me creería.

Rin se movía una y otra vez mientras sus manos golpeaban las nalgas de Tachibana cual si fueran tambores a lo que el otro al parecer excitado respondía con un "más duro". Tragué saliva, simplemente no podía entenderlo. ¿Qué había de placentero en eso? Rin se pego más al cuerpo de Tachibana recargando todo su peso sobre él y sus dientes se clavaron sobre el hombro del mismo. "Joder que doloroso" pensé. Mi hombro se descompuso por el simple ejercicio y Tachibana dejaba así sin más que le descompusieran el suyo.

Debo confesar que estaba sorprendido. De verdad existía alguien en el mundo capaz soportar los dientes de Rin. ¡Qué miedo! Imagínense una mamada con esos dientes, te hace la circuncisión en la primera estocada.

El cuarto se repleto de los Ah ah ah ah ah ah de esos dos, una y otra vez sus gemidos llenaban mis sentidos. Estoy bastante seguro que esos gritos debían escucharse hasta el piso de abajo, pero seguramente nadie les prestaba atención porque estaban en una faena similar. ¿Dónde vine a meterme? Menuda cueva de homosexuales.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo paso pero simplemente seguí observando con la mente en blanco. Mis pensamientos no me ayudaban mucho así que decidí dejar de escucharlos y solo me concentré en esa rendija como si fuera un puto fijo extendiéndose al horizonte, lejos de todo ese lio. De pronto la voz odiosa de Nanase me obligo a volver.

-Mira Yamazaki Makoto está por decir su frase-

En un intento por alejarme de Nanase si es que se podía me acerque más a la puerta e inevitablemente termine viendo la cara de Makoto y escuchando su "frase" —¡TE AMO RIN!— Al parecer esa era la señal para correrse porque momentos después los dos se tumbaron sobre la cama.

-Yo te amo aún más— Respondió Rin mirando a los ojos de Makoto como si ese tonito verde color pasto fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Qué se siente saber Yamazaki que tú los miras como si fueran vulgar porno gay mientras ellos se hacen el amor?-

-Yo no los miró así Nanase, deja de decir estupideces— Creí que después de mi respuesta al fin Nanase se quedaría callado. Pero en lugar de eso me respondió con algo que me dejo helado.

-¿Entonces porque estás duro?-

-¿Qué?—Por inercia miré mi pantalón, Nanase tenía razón estaba duro. Un momento… ¿Nanase me estaba mirando la entrepierna? Agaché la cabeza con una mezcla entre vergüenza y asco. ¿Qué carajos pasaba conmigo? Todo comenzó a darme vueltas. ¿Qué clase de degenerado se excita viendo a su mejor amigo y otro tío en la cama? Al parecer esa clase de degenerado era yo. "No es cierto" musité bajito como para intentar calmarme. Quizás esa erección solo era como las que tenía cada mañana sin razón alguna. ¿En qué momento la situación se me salió de las manos? En medio de la confusión sentí una mano rosando por encima mi entrepierna. —¿Qué carajos haces Nanase?-

-Se ve doloroso, déjame ayudarte—Sus palabras vibraron en mis oídos como algo más que hizo que mi cabeza diera más vueltas. ¿Por qué no lo detuve? No sabía cómo. ¿Por qué no escape? Salir con el pene erecto de un closet con un tipo desnudo detrás de ti mientras personas que conoces hacen el amor parecía una opción que había declinado desde mi entrada a ese closet. ¿Cómo frenarlo si el aire se había vuelto tan denso que apenas podía respirar? ¿Cómo frenarlo si ese calor extraño y repulsivo que estaba descontrolándome me invitaba a permanecer quieto? Quizás si no reaccionaba más él se calmaría, pero pensando como un demonio algo en mi sabía que eso no pararía o es que acaso… ¿tú dejarías irse libre tan fácil a tu potencial presa? No, Sousuke vuelve en ti, este no es momento para evadirse con preguntas.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué se supone que se hace en un momento así? Mi cuerpo se congelo, todo lo que pasaba era demasiado para mí. No solo era la situación vergonzosa de afuera, además era mi interior avergonzado. ¿Cómo es que convertirme en un mirón me había producido placer? Aunado a la actitud de Nanase, su actitud extraña, salvaje, fuerte, quizás con más fuerza de la que yo tuviese. De pronto sentí una de las manos de Nanase taparme la boca y la otra adentrarse en mi pantalón. —Me aseguraré que guardes silencio Yamazaki, te prometo que te haré disfrutar.

Todo el peso de Nanase se recargó sobre mí, mi sentencia la firmó su abrazo, el roce de su pecho contra mi espalda. La condena se reafirmaba cada vez que su mano bajaba y subía sobre mi pene. Simplemente me quede allí sintiendo las manos de Nanase masturbándome en tanto su lengua lamia una de mis orejas. —¡Míralos Yamazaki! ¿No te provoca hacer lo mismo que ellos?— Me indicó pero no me atreví a mirar, era lo único que mi cuerpo atinaba a hacer para resistirme. Debo pararlo, un golpe bastaría para dejar a Nanase fuera de combate. A la mierda si interrumpimos a esos dos. ¡Esto debe terminar aquí! Debo pararlo como sea… ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Nanase notó que no miraba y la mano que me aprisionaba la boca fue la misma mano que casi me estrella contra la puerta, sujetándome con fuerza del cabello, colocándome en la altura justa para mirar. —Míralos Yamazaki, no te pierdas detalle. ¿No te parece precioso el celo?-

Ahora Tachibana se acercaba a Rin y le besaba, sus manos le acariciaban el rostro y sus labios se juntaban una y otra vez. De vez en vez lo amantes se alejaban y Tachibana se encargaba de reconocer el cuerpo de Rin como el suyo —"No, Yo te amo más"— La voz de Tachibana daba inicio a la competencia suprema de las pieles.

-Deberías aceptar que aprecias el sexo entre hombres. ¿Qué estas esperando? Si tu cuerpo ya lo reconoció. ¿Por qué le niegas a tu cabeza el placer de apreciarlo?—Susurró Nanase en mi oído y mi espalda sintió escalofríos seguidos de las corrientes eléctricas más extrañas que terminaban en la punta de mi pene donde Nanase me sujetaba.

Las manos de Tachibana rebalsaban despacio hasta ir por la hombría de Rin, le acariciaban en un ámbito más allá de masturbarle, quizás era una forma de reconocer que le aceptaba con todo y más. El resto de su cuerpo también se arrastró hacia abajo y poco a poco los labios de Tachibana… No Makoto, ese es término correcto porque lo que veían mis ojos eran dos seres amándose, dos esencias. Makoto se perdió entre la entrepierna de Rin esta vez no para hacer un monumento de besos al miembro, no esta vez Makoto iba por algo más estrecho.

-¿Qué te detiene? Olvídate de tus tontos pensamientos y solo concéntrate en lo que ves, en lo que sientes, esto sí que es real, lo que crees no puedes verlo, no puede tocarte—Palabras exactas como balas, justas para confundirme. A lo mejor Nanase tenía razón y de verdad mi mente era todo el problema.

Rin subió sus piernas sobre los hombros de Makoto en señal de aprobación, Makoto se retorcía en la zona y Rin vibraba repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. "Makoto" "Makoto" Los gritos de un amante llenándose con las palabras, usándolas para comunicarle los sentimientos más precisos. —Estoy listo— Susurró Rin aceptando la entrega doble, la entrega total, algo más que sexo, algo más que placer.

-¿Ya lo sientes?-

-¿Qué debo sentir?—Pregunté esperando más palabras libertinamente liberadoras.

Makoto se apartó de la zona sin soltarla y acercó su zona despacio como una serpiente reptando y en una estocada firme al fin se unió con su ser amado. "Rin" "Rin" una palabra en agradecimiento dicha una y otra vez a su amante, con una voz especial, con un rostro especial, con una sonrisa especial.

-El poder del celo, su perfección—Me respondió a la par que su lengua se deslizaba desde donde había arrojado las palabras hasta mi hombro.

Rin extendió sus brazos para recibir esta vez no en su cuerpo sino en el alma a su amante. Fundidos en un abrazo los límites físicos entre los cuerpos desaparecieron. ¿Eso ante mis ojos era un celo? Lo era, creo que lo era y era un acto supremo. —¡Definitivamente puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo, es más que perfecto!— Contesté a Nanase sin creer que de mi boca pudiera salir algo así.

"Las palabras son mágicas" pueden destruir barreras en segundo o crear las más grandes brechas en otro. "Las palabras son veneno" pueden inducirte al peligro más extremo o matar de tajo sentimientos. Sus palabras eran una pócima siniestra que me inducia a la perdición, eran deseos que me embrujaban hacia algo que nunca antes había hecho. Sus manos eran los acentos, demostrando con el sutil sonido del frote que él estaba allí, él estaba allí conmigo. No eran Tachibana y Rin quienes me tocaban de esa forma "era Nanase" "era Nanase" complementando el conjunto que solo puedo llamar "LOCURA".

Nanase quería imponerse sobre mis sentidos, quería demostrarme su presencia, quería imponerse en tacto sobre lo que mis ojos veían y yo preso me rendí ante él. No supe darme cuenta al momento que el placer eran los hilos invisibles que me manejaban como un títere, hilos invisibles cuyo dueño de ojos azules los movía a su antojo, me seducía, me invitaba a pecar, los hilos se movían detrás de mío y mi cuerpo se movía. Nanase me ordenaba sin usar la voz y mi cuerpo le correspondía. Conexión sobrenatural certera, dominación segura, "aprovechar los miedos de la víctima", "sus límites", descubrirlos y usarlos en su contra.

Los guías en la oscuridad también existen, usan su mente de demonio para llevarte de la mano en medio de la oscuridad, susurran en tu oído órdenes que sigues al pie de la letra. Te hacen hacer cosas que normalmente no harías. ¿De verdad no las harías por voluntad? ¿No es solo una excusa culpar a los demonios para no enfrentar tu responsabilidad? ¿Dónde está tu voluntad? Aún la tienes, podrías terminarlo todo si así lo decides. Parar de tajo todo pero no… "Tu lado oscuro está despierto", eso que ocultas de todos está despierto, está cansado de ser encerrado y ahora se manifiesta, se manifiesta y disfruta, no hay mas cadenas de moral y falsos perjuicios deteniendo. Puedes rebelarte y darle la contra, todavía puedes. La pregunta es… ¿Quieres?

\- No dejes de mirarlos, se queman en fuego, disfrutan de amar sus cuerpos. ¿Has sentido siquiera algo así Yamazaki?-

Espacio necesario para el vaivén pero horrendo para dos cuerpos que quieren estar más unidos. Espacio que se dejaba crecer unos centímetros para que las embestidas se deslizaran dentro del volcán. Magma, sutiles ríos de magma escapaban del cráter al sentir la furia de la madre tierra sacudir sus adentros. Que evento tan magnífico y natural era el celo, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado perdido sin entenderlo? ¿Cómo pude estar tan perdido? Hasta mi interior se está quemando, a este paso yo también haré erupción.

"Quemarse en fuego", Arder en un fuego jamás sentido, "Vivir"—Ahora lo siento—Dije con una sonrisa perdido en mi.

-¿No sientes envidia de ellos? Ellos ya han llegado al nivel supremo-

-Envidia— la palabra se escapó en el aire. ¿Envidiarlos? ¿A ellos? ¿Niveles supremos? ¿Entonces aún hay más de lo que apenas siento en este momento?

Podía sentir su saliva y podía verlos a ellos. Mi mente estaba dividida, con sentidos divididos, mezclando las emociones de los mismos. Tal vez debería agradecer la guía hacia el infierno, tal vez. Embestidas y gemidos frente a mí, susurros y palabras confusas detrás de mí. —¿Alguna vez te has follado a alguien así de duro Yamazaki? ¿Te gustaría? No dices nada pero yo se que sí. Veo en tu rostro que esto no es suficiente, no para alguien como tú. Yo se que quieres más, quieres alcanzarlos e incluso llegar más lejos que ellos-

Las manos de Nanase se habían vuelto más gentiles, ahora sus roces eran lentos como si fuera el encargado de prolongar toda mi agonía. Cual demonio subiendo la temperatura en las calderas del infierno cocinando a este pecador. ¿Quieres ablandador de carne Nanase? No, no lo necesitas yo ya soy lo suficientemente débil ante ti.

Rin se pegaba loco al torso de Makoto, un tiburón y una ballena peleaban en el mar por territorio. Mordidas voraces retando al otro lejos de heriles les sanaban. Su sudor era el agua salda cicatrizando invisiblemente las heridas. Lucha voraz, casi mortal, reconocer la fortaleza de tu rival y dar lo mejor de ti era el mejor gesto de reciprocidad en la batalla.

-Rivales—Musité.

-Al fin lo entiendes—Respondió Nanase poniéndose aún más generoso con esa mano dispuesta a exprimirme.

-Maaaahkoto—Fue entonces al pronunciar ese nombre que mi ídolo desde que era un niño se vino abajo ante mis ojos, LITERAL. Pero eso poco me importó, mi cabeza no pensaba, solo disfrutaba del roce de otra piel, de los besos furtivos sobre mi cuello que me dejaban marcas. Pero esas marcas eran poca cosas las más grandes estaban sobre mi alma.

La mano que obligaba a mirar de un momento a otro se había rendido y ahora ayudaba a su compañera a realizar su labor conmigo. Manos hirvientes, otra sorpresa más que añadir a la noche. Nanase era todo menos frio y con esto como mi último pensamiento aterricé en el segundo circulo del infierno.

-Te has corrido mucho Yamazaki— la voz de Nanase se escuchaba viva, por primera vez en la vida la escuche viva, tal vez todo se debía a que yo también estaba vivo, como Rin, como Makoto. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! pero si yo a estaba vivo antes de este momento. Yo ya lo estaba, no era necesario ser masturbado mientras veía a otros para estar vivo. ¡NO!, no era necesario. ¿Pero qué carajos he hecho? ¿Cómo pude violar mi intimidad de esa forma? Peor aún "violar la de ellos". ¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo pude? Mi respuesta estaba clara… "NANASE".

Una vez que Makoto y Rin terminaron se vistieron aprisa, habían tomado demasiado tiempo arriba y probablemente los ebrios tendrían todo una escena en la sala. En cuanto salieron de la habitación Sousuke escapó del closet y apenas si se guardo el pene. Haruka pensaba que los siguientes en usar la cama serian ellos pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Sousuke también salió de la habitación. Sorprendido por la acción de Yamazaki, Haruka solo se envolvió la sabana que albergaba sus juguetes y salió corriendo tras Yamazaki, para su sorpresa Yamazaki no corrió hacia las escaleras si no en dirección al balcón que se encontraba al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta con un golpe y saltó.

-¡Joder son tres metros!— Dijo Haru sorprendido mientras Yamazaki se perdía corriendo en la distancia. —¿Por qué?— Se cuestiono Haru y volvió a su habitación pensativo y a prisa para no ser descubierto.

No debes caer. No debes caer. Por lo que más quieras Sousuke no debes caer. "LO QUE MÁS QUIERO ES FOLLARLO"

-¡Al carajo! ¡No puedo más!-

-¿Qué dijiste Yamazaki?-

Acto seguido prensé sus labios. Estúpido Nanase, hasta en cosas tan simples tiene suerte. Sus labios son suaves, mucho, me provoca morderos, una y otra vez.

-Sabes muy bien-

-¡Cállate Yamazaki no lo arruines!-

-Solo intentaba halagarte-

-Halágame tocándome-

Si las paredes del salón pudieran hablar seguramente estarían gritando asustadas de lo que veían. Yo sobre Nanase besándolo sin medida, mi lengua cabalgando el interior de su boca, mi boca bebiendo su dulce saliva, mi erección restregándose con fuerza contra sus piernas. Nanase respirando con dificultad mientras su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, corrección mientras nuestros cuerpos temblaban de pies a cabeza. No pude evitarlo y lo empujé con fuerza contra el suelo, él abrió los ojos de golpe y en respuesta le abrí las piernas con fuerza, además de deslizar un poco mi pantalón hacia abajo.

-Espera yamazaki—dijo Nanase apenas intentado respirar —no vayas tan rápido-

-¿Por qué Nanase? ¿Te da miedo?-

-Si lo metes sin prepararme me romperás-

Dude sinceramente la parte de romperlo. Pero si la cosa con la que lo sorprendí masturbándose que era enorme. Suspire, no debía perder la paciencia, no contra Nanase. -¿Y qué propones?- respondí.

-Ve abajo-

Por un momento trague saliva. Sí yo estaba en casa de Nanase, sí yo quería cojeármelo y partirlo en dos, sí Nanase me pidió que se lo chupe, sí mis manos ya le habían bajado el traje de baño descubriendo ante mí su erección, sí mi boca se acercaba a su miembro, sí iba a chupárselo. ¿Cómo termine en esta situación? Estoy olvidándome de algo, no sé de qué, la mirada lasciva de Nanase no me deja pensar.

-No vayas a usar los dientes Yamazaki-

-No lo haré- Respondí en seguida. ¿Por qué lo estaba obedeciendo? ¿Por qué? Yo nunca se la había mamado a nadie.

Nanase me miraba atento, muy atento, sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, seguro pretendía robarme el alma pensé. Antes de comenzar mi tarea subí hasta su boca lo besé no pude evitarlo y lo hice. Quizás para robarme el alma necesite robar mi aliento primero. ¿Qué estás haciendo Sousuke? Esa pregunta venía a susurrase leve y brevemente en mi mente pero justo después de sentir la lengua de Nanase acariciar mi paladar desaparecía.

Terminé ese beso con una mezcla de locura insana que pedía que el beso continuara hasta perder la última gota de saliva, a la par que otro impulso impaciente gritaba en mi cabeza con fuerza implorando, rogando que debía probar el resto de Nanase y yo me decidí por complacer al segundo… "Quería probarlo todo" quería descubrir todos los sabores de Nanase, todos y cada uno.

Mis manos temblorosas terminaron de bajar el traje de baño hasta sus rodillas. Lo miré un momento, sus muslos eran delgados y blancos como la nieve del invierno. No me importaría perderme en esa ventisca pensé. Si Nanase era una época del año seguro era el último minuto del invierno y el primer minuto de la primavera, así de efímero, así de bello. Sus muslos eran invierno puro y su miembro era un árbol de cerezo a punto de mostrar su esplendor.

Mis manos torpes comenzaron el trabajo de estilizar aquel árbol. Intenté masturbarlo como si fuese mi propio pene. Primero lo haría lento, tan lento como me fuera posible para desesperar a Nanase. Siente un poco de lo que yo siento hijo de puta, pensé pero en cada subir y bajar el más ansioso era yo. Mi mano izquierda se encargo del falo mientras que la derecha se encargo del tratamiento especial a sus testículos arañando despacio sus pelotas, atrevido dejaba que mi mano bajara más de la cuenta y rozara por fuera su entrada que al sentirme cerca palpitaba quizás más ansiosa de lo que yo estaba.

Su pene no era grande, aunque a decir verdad cualquier pene en comparación con el mío se queda pequeño. Bien podía masturbarlo con una sola mano pero por alguna razón usaba las dos, jugueteaba con ambas apretaba hasta que mis dedos hacían marcas sobre la piel. De vez en vez miraba la cara de Nanase esperando ver sus defensas bajas, sin embargo su rostro permanecía casi inmutable salvo por el sudor tímido que nacía en su frente y se perdía más allá de sus mejillas.

Me relamí los labios al mirar su verga completamente levantada en tanto Nanase respiraba a prisa, la espera lo estaba matando y en mis manos estaba hacer que ese tiempo se hiciera eterno. Para torturarlo más me acerque despacio hasta quedar a milímetros de su miembro y acto seguido respire sobre el mismo.

-¡AH!— Dejo escapar Nanase y yo sonreí satisfecho, si que era sensible. Decidí torturarlo aún más y exhale despacio sobre este, quería con todas mis fuerzas que sintiera el calor de mi boca.

-¿Estás ansioso Nanase?— Pregunté y este solo movió su cabeza a un lado como si pudiera ocultar su rostro. —Yo sé que sí— ¡Qué expresivo podía ser Nanase sin usar palabra alguna! Sabía que lo torturaba y él se dejaba.

Con la punta de la lengua comencé a lamerlo, lento, lento, L-E-N-T-O. "No sabe mal" hasta tu polla es dulce, pensé y mi lengua comenzaba a grabarse la forma de su glande. Mientras mi lengua hacia un recorrido meticuloso, mi boca babeaba un poco al grado que deja hilos transparentes sobre la erección de Nanase. Mi lengua trabajaba sola, quizás, o quizás era yo disfrutando el momento, cada lamida iba más abajo, "abajo", hasta llegar a sus bolas.

Ansioso por escuchar más los ruiditos de Nanase le di tratamiento especial a la comisura entre su pene y los testículos, comencé lamiendo para humectar la zona, después prensando con los dientes sin mucha fuerza me dedique a sorber aquella piel. —Ahhhhhhhh Yamazahhh—Dejo escapar Nanase, vaya, así que también puede hacer esa clase de sonidos.

En besos dolorosos desde los testículos, mordiendo cada parte de su miembro con la punta de los dientes cual galleta que puede desmoronarse y sorbiendo con los labios llegué de nuevo a la punta de su verga la cual estaba terriblemente roja, no sé si por mi estupendo trabajo o porque Nanase estaba demasiado excitado. Travieso me acerque a la punta y cubriendo con mis labios los dientes hice presión sobre la punta. —Ahhg-Juro que deje a Nanase sin aliento.

Luego fui introduciendo lentamente su verga en mi boca, mi lengua juguetona deseosa de probar el sabor de Nanase lo chupaba cual si fuera el más rico de los helados. Me detuve a ver el rostro de Nanase y de golpe saque su pene de mi boca. Un hilo de saliva entre su verga y mi boca cayó sobre sus muslos. Después volví a meterla con la misma fuerza en mi boca casi llegando a mi límite, la sentí ahogarme pero no me detuve. Una y otra vez el proceso de ahogarme y desahogarme se repetía, hasta que sentí la mano de Nanase aferrarse a mi cabeza, la aparte de un manotazo. No Nanase, será a mi ritmo, no al tuyo.

De pronto me encontré a mi mismo chupándoselo con fuerza, ¿Qué demonios te pasa Sousuke? ¿Quería detenerme o no? Nanase cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba, No, no se lo iba a permitir, mi mano izquierda lo tomo del rostro. Fui bastante brusco y Nanase abrió los ojos, hubiera sonreído de no tener su verga en mi boca, nos miramos fijamente, se lo chupaba él me miraba, juraría que el intentaba no demostrar que yo hacia un gran trabajo pero sus respiración me decía lo contrario. Ya podía sentir los fluidos de Nanase en mi boca. Definitivamente Nanase era una especie de demonio, su sabor me hizo chuparlo más, llevarlo más profundo en mi garganta, quería absorberlo, si eso quería.

Nuestras miradas no dejaron de retarse, nuestros rostros intentaban no delatar que la pasábamos más que bien, todo era un duelo, el que dejara ver una chispa de placer en su mirada seria el perdedor. Ya pierde Nanase pensé, apiádate de mi. ¿No ves que me estorban los pantalones? ¡Mírate Sousuke! Burlándote de Tachibana garganta profunda cuando tú si pudieras te meterías a Nanase completo a la boca.

Nanase rompió el silencio. —Yamazaki… si quieres.. AHH quítate.. yo…

Pero no me aparte, al contrario probé su néctar. ¡Maldito Nanase! hasta "eso" sabía bien de él. Dulce, tan dulce como la miel y de igual consistencia. Seguí sorbiendo a pesar de que él ya se había corrido, tal vez si probaba un poco más recordaría a que había venido a casa de Nanase. La cadera de Nanase tembló y sus piernas hincadas colapsaron, ahora estaba agotado en el suelo, "agotado e indefenso".

-¿Cansado Nanase?— pregunté mientras mis manos le quitaban la camisa. No respondió intentaba recuperar el aliento. —No seas injusto Nanase, aún debes complacerme-

Una vez que sus jadeos se controlaron Nanase extendió sus brazos al frente como un bebe que pide ser arrullado. Creo que a este bebe le hace falta su lechita. —Ven, musito y me acerqué a su cuerpo, mi cabeza se recargo sobre su pecho. —Eres muy bueno con la boca Yamazaki, mereces una recompensa— Su mano izquierda encontró mi entre pierna y comenzó a torturarme. ¿Qué se supone que hacia? Yo ya estaba duro, su mano no me bastaría para estar satisfecho. Yo quería aquel hueco palpitante cerrándose sobre mí.

-Nanase deja el juego, quiero más que eso-

Su mano cesó el movimiento, entonces moví mi rostro para ver su expresión. ¡Qué expresión! Estaba... sonriendo. —No seas ansioso Yamazaki— dijo empujándome a un lado y alejándose de mí. —No te pierdas de esto— Y arrojó lo que le quedaba de ropa sobre el Kotatsu.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Solo observa Yamazaki—Nanase se sentó frente a mí, su espalda se recargo en el kotatsu, una de sus manos se masturbaba el miembro y la otra jugaba debajo de sus testículos.

-No veo— protesté y Nanase se echó más atrás dejándome ver como sus dedos jugaban con esa estrada rosada y palpitante. ¿Qué se creía que hacia? Estaba robándome el trabajo, yo debería estar abriéndolo. No sus esqueléticos dedos.

Masturbarse frente a mí. ¡Qué descaro! Gemir de esa forma sin yo estar inmiscuido en su placer me estaba cabreando. ¡Maldito Nanase! Cerré los puños y lo vi mover sus caderas en una danza extraña donde sus dedos se sumergían en su interior y su pene brincaba exaltado en señal de aprobación. Molesto me quité la camisa y la arrojé sobre su rostro. Nanase extrañado la tomo entre sus manos y la olfateó. —¿Qué pasa Yamazaki? ¿Pareces molesto?—Me dijo entre jadeos mientras de su boca escurría saliva.

-Debes saber la razón Nanase… "eso de ahí me corresponde a mi".

-nadie te impide acercarte — No necesité de más, solo tiré de sus piernas y subí su cadera sobre mis muslos. Mis pulgares temblaban mientras acariciaban la zona y luego deje a ambos hundirse. —Ahg— Vi a Nanase morderse los labios.

-Oi… ¿te gusta mucho que te toquen aquí?— Le dije mientras mis dedos reconocían su interior.

-Mucho— Musitó bajito con las mejillas rojas, el sudor escurriendo por su frente, mientras sus dientes fieros sacaban sangre de sus labios.

-Esto no me sirve para llegar tan profundo. ¿No te gustaría otra cosa Nanase?-

-¿Qué propones Yamazaki?-

-Ya deberías saberlo-

-¿Y qué esperas? Sigo sin detenerte— sonreí tras escucharlo, no debiste retarme Nanase, desatar mi animal interior te costará caro.

Mis manos halaron con fuerza sus caderas y su pecho quedo a la altura de mis labios. Tortúrale, debo tortúrale, debe sentir en carne propia lo que me hace. Mordí sin mesura uno de sus pectorales, mientras mis manos se aferraban a esa delgada cintura. Mi boca ansiosa de más sabor se le arrojo al cuello como si fuese un vampiro y le besé, le besé hasta dejarle marcas moradas.

Las manos desesperadas de Nanase intentaban bajarme los pantalones, intentaban liberarme correspondiendo a la suplica que sus gemidos hacían. ¿Quién es el desesperado ahora? Usando un poco de fuerza levanté un poco mis piernas y Nanase aprovechó para liberar mi erección. —¿Lo quieres Nanase?— Su respuesta no fueron palabras, no, su respuesta fue su trasero frotándose contra mi verga. —No te escuchó Nanase. Si no me dices que quieres no sabré como complacerte-

-Todo—Suplicó en mi oído para después presar mi oreja entre sus dientes.

Detuve el frote en seco, en una estocada firme y certera, de golpe llené su interior y sus brazos que antaño se aferraban a mi espalda se volvieron débiles, su cuerpo se dejo vencer hacia atrás pero detuve su caída. Por un momento creí lastimarlo hasta que su voz quebrada me suplicó. —"¡MÁS!"-

Una sola palabra, una sola palabra me poseyó y comencé a moverme descontrolado en su interior. Su cuerpo saltaba debajo del mío, se revolvía en una tortura peor que rociar un gusano con sal, ambos nos quemábamos en el mismo infierno, yo en su cueva oscura y él en sus entrañas ardientes.

"MÁS" y así le robe la palabra y la usé en mi beneficio. Yo también quería más, no me bastaba solo profanar su interior, también quería beber de él saciar mi sed en el oasis de sus labios. Mi lengua se sumergió en busca de ese líquido vital. Su igual se retorció junto a la mía sedienta también. Danza peligrosa, peor que un rápido tango, peor que la pasional lambada, vulgar e intensa como el reggaeton.

¿Dónde estoy? mi mente se lo preguntaba una y otra vez y la respuesta era única "entre los brazos de Nanase" "entre sus piernas" "entre sus entrañas". ¿Estoy perdido? Hum, debiste saberlo desde que cruzaste el umbral de la puerta. —Menos mal musité cuando la boca de Nanase me permitió renovar el aire en mi cuerpo-

-Yamazaki, yamazaki, Yaaa…mazaki. ¡YAMAZAKIIIIII!— Su voz decía los versos necesarios para invocarme. Aparecí y desaparecí dentro y fuera de él. ¿Qué clase de rito era ese? ¿Qué nombre podría ponerle? "Róbate mi alma Nanase".

Mi embestidas no cesaban su fuerza, en cada contracción de Nanase sobre mi me avivaba cual fuego cerca de un bote de gasolina. Más adentro, más adentro, más adentro, debía sumergirme en su agua, ahogarme, patalear con fuerza en busca de aire, pero no rendirme, no eso no estaba permitido.

Posesión. ¿Quién se rendía ante quién? ¿Quién había seducido a quién? ¿Quién era el dueño de ambos cuerpos? ¿A caso estábamos a partes iguales? Yo el suyo, él mío. ¿Tal vez nadie saldría perdiendo? ¿A quién le importa la respuesta? ¿A quién le importan las palabras? Si cada milímetro de mi piel se impregna de Nanase y cada milímetro de la suya se marca con mi aroma.

Todo su cuerpo palpitaba a mi ritmo, ambos éramos un pulso, sangre fluyendo sin parar. Sus fosas nasales respiraban, las mías también, de hecho todos nuestro orificios respiraban como absorbiendo la esencia del otro, cada poro se abría para donar al aire locura y a la par la recibía.

¿Dónde empezaba Nanase? ¿Dónde empezaba yo? Ni con lupa podría definirse, nos uníamos en uno solo, uno solo, yo y Nanase, Nanase y yo. ¿Quién hubiera creído que tal cosa podría suceder? Un loco quizás, dos locos tal vez. ¡Bendita sea la locura! ¡Y maldito sea el que la cure!

Dolor, dolor en mi espalda, en el hombro roto, uno placentero y el otro intentando recordarme algo. Deja de molestar pensé, ahora no puedo ni quiero atenderte. ¡Vamos Nanase!, clávame más las uñas y hazme olvidarme todo. ¿Qué esperas? Ah, ya sé, debo clavarme primero en ti.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— Exhalo placer sobre mi rostro, mientras sus ojos en blanco se entreabrían. Suspiré aliviado devolviéndole un poco de su aliento. Al parecer había encontrado el lugar correcto. El sonido de mis testículos golpeando contra su cuerpo le dio un motivo más a Nanase. El motivo perfecto, el motivo ideal. Calor, calor extraño sobre mi abdomen y el cuerpo debilitado de Nanase. Le había derrotado y ahora su semen humectaba nuestros cuerpos.

-Despierta Nanase— Le susurré y golpeé de nuevo la zona que lo hacía gemir, traerlo al ruedo de nuevo, esa era mi misión, pero no, Nanase no cooperaba, entonces me puse rudo y salvaje, una de mis manos se clavo en su nalga la otra comenzó a resucitarlo. ¿Cuántas veces mi mano debía deslizarse sobre su miembro para traerlo de vuelta? ¿10, 20? Le daría las que fueran necesarias, quería sentirlo apretarme de nuevo, su cuerpo débil no me serbia para alimentarme.

Mi erección palpitaba en su interior con ganas de liberarse y furiosa por lo serlo le golpeaba ese punto una otra vez. —Vuelve a mi— Le supliqué y en respuesta sentí casi mi miembro ser amputado por su interior. Sus brazos retomaron su fuerza y se aferraron mi cuello, mientras yo entraba y salía con mayor prisa de él. Sus piernas se aferraron a mi cadera impidiéndome apartarme de él. ¡Cómo si quiera!

Tomando toda mi fuerza me puse de pie pero con Nanase aferrado a mí. Desesperado y evitando tropezar con mis pantalones y ropa que se enredaba en mis piernas busque una pared que me hiciera soporte pero en lugar de eso empotré a Nanase contra la puerta de su casa, su espalda golpeo seco contra la madera. ¡Qué sonido más excitante! PAM PAM golpes constantes recíprocos a mis estocadas.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM. Los vecinos seguro llamarían a la policía. ¿A quién mierda le importa eso? PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM. Sentí La fuerza de Nanase irse de nuevo. ¡NO! No se iría sin mi otra vez. Mi cuerpo comenzó a desesperarse, de nuevo me encontraba detrás de Nanase siguiéndole los pasos. Mi cuerpo a prisa le alcanzaba, mi cuerpo le alcanzó, por una vez en toda mi vida logré alcanzarle.

Me corrí y pude sentir al sol quemando mi cuerpo, posiblemente a partir de ese momento me convertiría en digno sobreviviente de la batalla de Ridick, tal vez el más crudo de los Armagedón achicharrando la tierra no se comparaba con las sensaciones que sentía mi cuerpo, quizás estaba probando un pedazo del infierno en cada embestida.

Definir el cuerpo de Nanase y lo que sentía al interior y exterior de este no era sencillo, aunque si tuviera que escoger una palabra para definirlo seria el Hades, aquel infierno mítico imaginado por los griegos de enormes brazas que pueden quemarte pero con la temperatura fría y congelante del invierno. Su interior era calor puro animándome a endurecerme una vea más y su exterior era la piel húmeda y fría rogándome que le diera calor.

Ambos nos derretimos por el suelo, sin fuerzas, sin aire, con nuestros seres derramándose. Increíble, esa era la palabra, increíble. Nos miramos a los ojos y solo hubo un resultado, falta de palabras. ¿Qué se dice en ese momento? Nada, el silencio era lo único que podía expresar el único concepto que rondaba nuestras cabezas. "SORPRESA" Quién diría que nuestros cuerpos fueran tan compatibles.

Mi cabeza sobre su regazo me rogaba recuperara la cordura, pero su mano jugándome el cabello era una serpiente enredándose sobre mi, sugiriéndome cosas, cosas que ya sabía lo que eran, esta vez no eran expectativas eran realidades, ya había probado el placer de su cuerpo, ya sabía hasta donde podía llevarme y eso me tentaba aun mas.

-Vamos arriba— Sugirió con esa vocecita extraña tan confusa. —Una cama nos caerá mejor que rebotar contra la puerta-

Una vez de pie Nanase se aferró a mi mano y caminando delante me guiaba, ja, como si necesitara una guía, sin embargo yo me dejaba guiar, al final de la escalera, justo en el penúltimo escalón, ese furor que estaba algo atontado me hizo besarlo. Estampé su cuerpo contra la pared sin contener mis fuerzas y de pie me dispuse a comer mi platillo, sus tetillas se mostraban anhelantes de alimentarme, esa dureza y ese color rojizo me lo confirmaban, entonces llevé uno de sus pezones a mi boca y lo sorbí, lo mordí y entonces lo volví purpura. Ese color le sentaba mejor.

El pene de Nanase intentaba frotarse contra mi cuerpo en busca del complemento de las sensaciones pero la distancia era grande, así que decidí acortarla tomándolo preso con mis manos. —No creo que lleguemos a la cama Nanase— Recargando mi peso sobre aquel menudo cuerpo Nanase terminó acostado sobre las escaleras.

Que bello paisaje, recostado en los escalones, con sus brazos intentando detenerse medio sentado y sus piernas abiertas para mí. Ja, ni siquiera tuve que decir ábrete sésamo y el tesoro ya era mío. Me costó trabajo acomodarme y encontrar un buen punto de equilibrio en el escalón siguiente. Con una mano ayudando a mis rodillas a soportar mi peso mientras la otra acercaba ese fino cuerpo a mí la inauguración de las escaleras como un lugar para follar estaba completa.

Me hundí en Nanase esta vez lento, sintiendo despacito, muy despacito como ese túnel ardiente me cedía espacio. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así de apretado si apenas minutos antes lo había amoldado a mí? No tenía ni la menos idea, pero la presión y esas ligeros espasmos rodeándome me gritaban que por favor comenzara mis estocadas. Y yo como el hombre bueno que soy los complací.

Comencé a moverme sin prisa, pero no, Nanase no quería lentitud, como fiera en brama comenzó a retorcerse más rápido, poco le importo mantener el equilibrio y se sujetó de mi cuerpo. Podía escuchar el sonido de su espalda chocando contra el filo del escalón, eso le dolería mañana pero estaba en mí hacer que valiera la pena cada segundo. Otra vez ese ligero picor sobre mi hombro intentaba decirme algo. ¡Cállate! le grite dentro de mi cabeza y seguí en lo mío.

Nuestros torsos chocando una y otra vez inundaban el estrecho lugar con el sonido de pieles que en vano intentaban usar el sudor como pegamento. La lucha cada vez se hacia una batalla más intensa, era la fuerza de mi verga en sus entrañas contra sus entrañas intentado alcanzarme, sin darnos cuenta en un empujón abrupto, caí con las rodillas en el siguiente escalón, mentiría si dijera que no dolió pero los labios de Nanase ahogaron cualquiera de las quejas que pudiera tener.

-¿Eso.. aahhhh, es todo.. ag, lo que tienes Yamahhhzaki?-

¿Con que descaro intentaba retarme? Nanase apenas podía respirar y me pedía más. ¿Qué tipo de maniático lujurioso era?—¿Qué te hace pensar… —Tragué saliva—… que mereces más de mi Nanase?

-¿Me estás aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggg diciendoh que no puedes darme más? Te creía más capaz Yazamaki-

Este… Imbécil.. Si quería aún más le daría más. Las veces que fueran necesarias. Nanase no iba a ganarme, no de ninguna manera. Sin importarme si terminábamos botados en el suelo le deje a mi brazo izquierdo la tarea de sostenernos mientras que mi mano derecha fue en busca de la entrepierna de Nanase. Comencé a masturbarlo a velocidad mientras mi cadera le ametrallaba el culo.

En respuesta el agitado Nanase me clavo los dientes en el cuello. —AG—Me tragué el grito.

-¿Te dolió yamazaki?-

Yo también puedo jugar su juego pensé y le prensé el lóbulo de la oreja. Pero no escuche sonido alguno, curioso me aparte despacio para ver su rostro y lo encontré mordiéndose los labios para evitar sonidos mientras sus ojos intentaban regresar las lagrimillas que le había sacado.

-No me digas que te dolió Nanase-

-No me dolió—Me dijo mirándome fijamente y de pronto se lanzo por mis labios.

Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca como si quisiera hacerme una inspección dental, cubría cada parte. Su cuerpo se retorcía con violencia y mi cuerpo perdía el equilibrio. "TAZ" ahora íbamos un escalón más abajo.

Tornado, viento brutal de la naturaleza, no hay cosa que se le resista, a su paso se lleva todo lo que encuentra, cual ex-esposa en divorcio. "TAZ" Tornado, viento helado, asfixiante, digno de temer, no hay adversario material capaz de darle batalla. "TAZ" Tornado solo capaz de detenerse hasta estar satisfecho o hasta que algún viento de igual fuerza se le resista con pocos resultado posibles. "TAZ" Se anuncia la muerte del tornado o tal vez lo que se anuncia es el nacimiento de uno de mayor fuerza y más peligroso". "TAZ" "Tornado llévame", hazme volar. "TAZ" "Tornado sacúdeme", hazme temblar. "TAZ" "Tornado mátame", llévate mi respirar. "TAZ"

El Himalaya ante mis ojos, la cima mi única meta, escalar debo escalar pero la nieve nubla mi vista. "TAZ", ese frio extraño surge de mis entrañas y congela mi exterior ¿O es que el exterior era más frio de lo que yo soy? Mis fuerzas se vencen pero esa indomable montaña sigue frente a mí. "TAZ" una avalancha comienza a caer e intenta aplastarme. "TAZ" se escucha a la imponente montaña rugir mientras ese escudo gigante y blanco cae sobre mi rostro. "TAZ" Tú ganas Himalaya, tú ganas, seré uno más de los que intentó conquistarte y quedo sepultado en tu blancura.

-Creo que el blanco te sienta mejor—La voz de Nanase parecía divertida, mientras mi brazo se limpiaba un poco la corrida que Nanase había soltado, justo en mi cara. No sabía si debía molestarme con él o reírme también, opté por lo segundo. ¡Qué manera de bajarme el ánimo! Otra vez se corrió antes que yo. —¿Qué estás esperando Yamazaki? Aún falta que me llenes con tu néctar—Me dijo y casi lo mando al infierno pero recordé que ya estábamos en su casa.

Comencé a moverme de nuevo una vez que logre quitarme a los hijos de Nanase de los ojos. El rostro de Nanase seguía con esa extraña sonrisa de lado que da cuando se está burlando. Debo parecerle todo un pelmazo. La dolorosa erección me recordó que la pelea con Nanase no debía ser verbal.

Apretado, muy apretado, no sé si era porque toda mi sangre se había ido a mi verga o porque Nanase estaba demasiado listo para uno más. Tallé mi cara contra la suya a propósito esperando que se apartara pero en lugar de eso me lamio una mejilla. —Oi… deja de hacer eso—

-No quiero, ahora sabes más dulce-

-Te daré algo más dulce—Al fondo y al centro, cual partido de futbol, choque con la próstata de Nanase y este dejo de lamer para hacer esos ojos en blanco. —¿Verdad que eso es más dulce?- Ni siquiera me respondió.

Fluir, toda mi atención debía estar en fluir. Volverme agua, si agua, seguro que Nanase adoraría la idea. Para él que yo me volviera una inundación, de litros y litros de agua seria una fantasía ideal. Llevarme todo, todo de él, desde ese cuerpo delgado cual espiga de trigo, pasando por esa piel blanca como la harina, hasta esa melena negra como el carbón.

Adentro, tan adentro que olvide que su cuerpo también era un cuerpo. Afuera, apenas unos segundos porque mi verga extrañaba su calidez. Adentro en búsqueda de roces leves a ese punto que lo enloquecía. Afuera, para enloquecerlo más con mi partida. Adentro golpeando con fuerza mi cuerpo contra su cuerpo. Afuera, descansando un segundo en la guerra sin tregua.

"TAZ" Un ruido intenso, tambor del celo, profundo y taladrante. El final de las escaleras y el final de la guerra. Sangre blanca sobre dos cuerpos heridos, empate, ese era el resultado final. Dos sobrevivientes, Nanase y yo, apenas respirando. El cuerpo tras el goce pasándonos factura el dolor sustituyendo en el segundo tiempo al placer. —Joder mis rodillas-

-Al menos tú podrás sentarte-

-Si claro, échame la culpa a mí-

-Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme, no tengo fuerza en las piernas-

Mire a Nanase. ¿En serio? Suspiré. ¡Qué más da! Como pude y con dolor en las rodillas raspadas y ligeramente moradas le extendí una mano, pero apenas estuvo cinco segundos de pie sus piernas le fallaron. —Necesitamos una cama urgentemente Nanase-

-Hay una arriba-

Usando mis reservas de energía, lo cargué como princesa. Cada escalón se me hizo una eternidad, apenas llegamos al filo de la cama lo solté y sin más le caí encima—Esta no es una forma cómoda de dormir Yamazaki-

-Habla por ti-

-¡Ya quítate! Moriré ahogado-

Solo me eché a un lado, pasamos un rato en silencio, mirando el techo. La punzada en mi hombro se hizo más intensa, seguro intentaba recordarme algo pero estaba muy cansado, ni siquiera quería pensar. Intenté quedarme dormido pero no podía, Nanase estaba igual. —Oi.. ¿Y qué haces cuando estás aburrido Nanase?-

-Esto— ¡Átame a tu cuerpo! Seguro eso pensaba Nanase cuando recuperado se subió encima de mi dispuesto a montarme. Me beso se improvisto. ¿De verdad aún le quedaban ganas? Lo miré estaba erecto, si aún tenía ganas y peor aún, yo también estaba erecto otra vez.

Droga, no había concepto más perfecto para definir lo que hacíamos, estábamos cansados, sin fuerzas, pero por alguna razón extraña y siniestra estábamos tan ansiosos y dispuestos a seguir que no importaba el dolor físico o los músculos exigiendo descanso. Nada importaba porque los genitales estaban más que listos ávidos de repetir lo anterior y mejorarlo como un buen fanfic que no te cansas de leer.

Nanase tomó mi pene y el suyo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarnos al mismo tiempo. ¡Qué sensación más rara! Nunca pensé que jugar a las espaditas se sintiera tan bien, cada vez se nuestras pieles se frotaban un ardor comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-Oi.. ¿Qué carajos tienes que me haces querer follarte otra vez?-

-Ese es mi secreto Yamazaki—Me sonrió y detuvo el juego de las espadas, despacio se acomodo sobre mí y de un sentón mi pene desapareció en su entrada.

-Te toca moverte, demuéstrame lo que tienes Nanase-

-Yo solo cojo al estilo libre… pero esta vez haré una excepción-

Sosteniendo mis manos entre sus manos, incluso entrelazando nuestros dedos comenzamos la nueva ronda de eliminación. Nanase usaba sus brazos para impulsarse y sus caderas remataban sus acciones. ¡Qué espectáculo tenía frente a mí! Los cabellos de Nanase bamboleaban de un lado a otro, sus ojos me miraban sin perder detalle.

Bamboleo lento, sin prisa como los anteriores. A lo mejor se debía a que eran nuestras últimas energías del día. El remate de su trasero contra mi miembro eran suaves olas del mar. Un cálido día de verano, así se sentía el clima en la habitación. Nanase un pequeño barco navegando sobre el mar.

¡Qué pacifico! ¡Así deben sentirse los reyes! En un momento mis ojos perdieron a Nanase de vista ya que otra cosa fijo mi atención. "El closet", ese maldito closet, fruncí el seño, creí ver unos ojos mirando por las rendijas. La punzada en mi hombro se hizo más fuerte, mi corazón comenzó a sentir esa sensación de peligro.

Entonces mis ojos volvieron a ver a Nanase, esta vez se veía distinto, estaba moviéndose sobre mi cuerpo, demostrándome el poder de sus caderas, casi pude verlo, como su cola dejaba de esconderse y seductora se enredaba en Nanase, luego se desenvolvía y me tocaba el rostro. Mis manos fijas en sus muslos, lo detenían como si quisiera ver cada fase de su evolución, casi pude ver como sobre ese rostro sonrojado, entre los pelillos desordenados dos protuberancias crecían. Cuernos indudablemente eso eran. Pero lo más petrificante de él se rebeló cuando de su espalda dos hermosas y oscuras alas se abrieron detrás de él.

-Un demonio—Musité y Nanase me sonrió mostrándome sus afilados dientes, mientras sus enormes garras apresaban mis manos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, una pesadilla, todo debía ser una pesadilla. ¿Por qué tendría que ser de otra forma? Una pesadilla más de las que he tenido cada día desde esa maldita fiesta. Abrí los ojos dispuesto a enfrentar mi miedo y Nanase seguía allí, meciéndose sonriente, sin cuernos, sin cola, humano, tan humano, solo Nanase, solo Nanase, "SOLO NANASE".

Desperté en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, si esta fuera una película estadounidense seguramente esta sería la escena posterior a una borrachera. Ya saben protagonista preguntándose qué mierda paso ayer. Pero no era una película, miré mi mano, menos mal no había una sortija en mi dedo. Me levanté y vi un cuerpo mal enrollado entre las sabanas, a su lado en el buro un reloj, 11:45pm ¡Diablos debo volver a Samekuza! Me estiré un poco mi cuerpo se sentía entumido como si hubiera nadado por horas en la piscina. ¡Y qué piscina!

Busque mi ropa en la habitación y luego recordé que estaba en el piso de abajo, por todo el suelo. Encendí la luz de la sala y solo encontré mi sudadera y mi pans. ¿Dónde diablos estaban la camisa y los bóxers? Ni idea. ¿Quién necesita ropa interior? Solo debo darme prisa.

Salí de casa de Nanase satisfecho después de asegurarme de cerrar todas las puertas. Espera un momento… ¿Satisfecho? ¿Satisfecho? Pero si yo vine aquí a desenmascáralo, yo vine a aquí a probarle a Rin que Nanase es un demonio. Yo vine aquí con otro propósito "y me lo tire".

-¡SOUSUKE ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-


	3. De la búsqueda de un terreno neutral

Gracias por sus lecturas mudas y los reviews

 **A Polaris L. Dane:** _Si y contigo son como 10 puntos que me agrego esta semana. me he esforzado mucho por tener una narracion cool, me super califraquilisticamente me agrada que te guste. yo tambien lo amo, por eso mismo me esmero. Gracias, espero que sigas adorandome más. Os prometono defraudaros._

 **A Natsuna 27:** _Es que los primeros dos capítulos los hice al mismo tiempo. Aun debo ser franca estoy preocupada porque no se ve como lo veo en mi cabeza, yo siento que les quede a deber con eso, no se algo le falta pero aun no se que. Lo que pasa es que queria que quedaran tan cansados como ellos, ya que no pueden cocharselos al menos queria que sintieran exasperacion. No te preocupes aqui solo una opinion cuenta y es la del consejo de voces en mi cabeza, naa ok, lo tomare en cuenta, pero debo decirte que mi objetivo es poner lemon casi en todos los capitulos._

 **A Aletheia-Mustang:** _Si sousuke es bien chillon, ni la pasa tan mal, nada mas que es bien exagerando (pos brecheate este capitulo). como victima del voyurismo te pido que no espies chicas pero chicos si. No te preocupes con que me leas y me des un poco de aliento me doy por bien servida. No le digas a nadie pero el primero es para atraer a otras shiperas y hacer que se enamoren del souharu._

* * *

Abrí la puerta despacio, me adentré en la habitación, apenas cerré la puerta las luces se encendieron y vi a Rin sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados. ¡Coño no! Grité para mis adentros. La noche estaba perfecta. ¡JODER! Aquí viene tsudere-sama.

-¡Hasta que te dignas a regresar! ¿Dónde demonios estabas Sousuke? ¡Son las 4 de la mañana! ¡Estuve todo el día preocupado por ti!-

¿Preocupado todo el día por mí? Como si el cuarto no oliera a sexo, apesta a semen. Apuesto que estuviste "preocupándote" mientras te tirabas a Tachibana. —No molestes, estoy cansado— Y subí a mi litera, no discutiría más sobre el tema. Si quería dormir más me valía cerrar la boca y hacerme de oídos sordos.

-¡No me ignores!-

-Son las 3 de la mañana Rin, despertaras a todos. Puedes ser molesto después— Le dije dándole la espalda y envolviéndome cómodo entre mis cobijas. —Si quieres me levantas temprano para reclamar lo que se te antoje, por ahora solo déjame dormir-

-¡Claro! Como tú no te preocupas de un idiota con un pésimo sentido de la orientación-

Suspiré, era inútil, no importaba que no quisiera pelear o que ni siquiera tuviera ánimo, Rin seguramente me jodería hasta que se le acabaran las palabras cosa que rara vez sucedía. —¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas por Nanase?— Le dije harto cayendo redondito en su juego —Al fin de cuentas él es "tu inspiración"— ¡Mierda que he hecho! Te llevas las palmas Sousuke, le acabas de dar las armas perfectas para que siga con su escena.

-Pensé que eras más maduro Sousuke, ¿No me digas que te fuiste todo el día en puchero por la pelea de esta mañana?-

-El único que hace pucheros aquí eres tú, siempre que te dicen cosas que no quieres escuchar te pones a la defensiva-

-Mira quién habla... "El lisiado"-

Me quede helado, así que eso es lo que de verdad pensaba mi mejor amigo de mí, no le respondí, salte de la cama y me puse los zapatos.

-¡¿A dónde demonios vas?!-

-A un lugar donde mi hombro y yo no molestemos— Quise azotar la puerta pero la pobre no tenía la culpa, además yo sí era considerado no despertaría injustamente a todo el dormitorio en medio de la noche.

¿A dónde ir? ¿A dónde puede ir alguien que no tiene amigos? Alguien cuyo futuro de ensueño se ha tornado en pesadilla. Alguien que sin darse cuenta comenzó a aborreser todo incluyendo así mismo. DEBILIDAD, INSERTIDUMBRE, CONFUSIÓN. ¿A dónde puede ir alguien solo? Alguien terriblemente solo. El único lugar que se me ocurrió fue la piscina, quizás la paz que ese inmenso lugar me daba podría aplacar mis confusiones.

No obstante la palabra "LISIADO" rezumbaba en mis oídos, una y otra vez. Un buen insulto y preciso debo decir, aunque era bastante desagradable y me resultaba doloroso. Definitivamente nadie de los que conocía era verdadero, mentiras y más mentiras, por primera vez me pregunté: ¿qué era lo que se pensaba de mí? Nunca antes me había importado la opinión de la gente hasta esa noche. Todos ocultan algo, incluso yo, concluí antes de abrir con cuidado la puerta que conducía a la piscina.

-Nanase— Apenas susurré la palabra, mi mente me trajo la imagen de su rostro. Tan lindo y tan diabólico. Si que debía estar desesperado para que traer su recuerdo a mí como forma de consuelo. No obstante siendo honesto Nanase era lo único "diferente" que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Me introduje en el amplio lugar azul, caminé en silencio, nunca antes me sentí tan pequeño, mejor dicho "indefenso". En algún lugar leí que el azul era color de la tristeza, azul… "Como los ojos de Nanase". Si no mal recuerdo él siempre ha tenido esa mirada tan vacía. Mis cavilaciones mentales se vieron interrumpidas, de pronto escuché ruidos provenientes de las regaderas y me acerqué a ver quién los producía. ¿Qué raro? Pensé y casi me voy de nalgas cuando vi quién se estaba duchando.

-¿Nanase?— Lo vi dar un pequeño brinco, después de verme, aunque creo que yo brinqué primero.

-¡Yamazaki me asustaste!, por un momento creí que me habían descubierto-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Nanase bajó la mirada, luego carraspeó un poco como para aclararse la voz. —Pues… yo, yo desperté y no te encontré como a eso de la 1am, así que pensé que habías regresado a Samekuza, pero luego recibí una llamada de Rin totalmente histérico preguntándome si no te había visto y gritando que aún no habías llegado… Así que pensé que te habías perdido, entonces salí a buscarte, pero… No te encontré así que creí que lo mejor sería esperarte en Samekuza, pero luego vi la piscina... y no me pude resistir… Menos mal que al fin llegaste-

¡A mí no me engañas! Me dije mentalmente, tú solo viniste para aprovechar la piscina, como si no te conociera HIDROFILICO. Nanase tomó una toalla y se secó el cuerpo. Suspiré un poco aliviado tras analizar mentalmente su razón, por un momento al verlo tan de improvisto llegué a creer que había utilizado sus poderes demoniacos para teletrasportarse al lugar después de que lo invoqué.

Mientras lo observaba vestirse en silencio, este me esquivaba la mirada dándome la espalda o agachando la cabeza hasta que se dio la vuelta y me preguntó. — ¿y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto durmiendo?-

-Tuve una pelea con Rin-

-Oh, lo siento, quizás hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras en casa… conmigo—Apenas pude escuchar sus palabras porque las dijo tan bajito, sin embargo estás me resultaron tan cálidas y confortantes, justo lo que necesitaba. No sé porque, simplemente lo abracé.

-¿Qué haces Yamazaki?— Preguntó separando su cabeza de mi pecho.

-Te doy un poco de calor, hace algo de frio-

-No te esfuerces, de todos modos debo salir y volver a casa-

-No tienes que… ¡Sígueme!— Lo tomé de la mano como si fuera a perderse o perderme en un lugar tan pequeño si nos separábamos, caminamos hasta una puerta donde abrí una de las bodegas cercana a la piscina, en esta siempre guardábamos las toallas limpias, los flotadores y las colchonetas de hule espuma para hacer calentamientos.

Algo apresurado acomodé varias colchonetas sobre el piso de manera uniforme, tantas como fueran necesarias para que cupiéramos los dos, luego les puse algunas toallas encima. — No es la gran cosa pero podemos dormir aquí hasta que amanezca, los sábados las prácticas empiezan hasta las 11 así que podemos estar en calma un rato y esperar a que comience el servicio de trenes, además en las mañanas no hace tanto frio-

Nanase no dijo nada, solo se acomodó sobre la improvisada cama, él a la derecha y yo a la izquierda, "cada uno en su lugar", ambos nos dimos la espalda pero luego lo sentí retorcerse un poco, por lo que mantuve la calma esperando que se acomodara, hasta que me desesperé. —¡Pareces gusano en sal! si necesitas una almohada puedes usar uno de los flotadores-

Nanase no respondió y dejo de molestar, aunque minutos más tarde volvió a moverse, incluso lo escuché voltearse. —Yamazaki…

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Me prestarías tu brazo como almohada?— No supe que responder.

Tras meditarlo unos segundos giré hacia mi otro costado y le extendí mi brazo izquierdo, él me sonrió y se pego mucho hasta que su cara quedó cerca de mi pecho. Mi otro brazo se aferró a su cuerpo tomándolo por la cintura. ¡Qué confortable! Pensé pegándolo un poco más a mi cuerpo. Poco a poco el sueño nos fue venciendo y terminamos profundamente dormidos.

Mis ojos se abrieron como a eso de las 7am cuando escuché a unos pajarillos recién nacidos piar en demasía porque al parecer tenían hambre. Algo amodorrado me costó trabajo reconocer el lugar donde estaba, luego reparé en ver hacia abajo y notar una cabellera negra alborotada esparcida sobre mi brazo.

-Así no me pareces tan aterrador— Balbuceé bajito analizando el rostro bajo la cabellera negra. Lo seguí mirando un rato. ¿Dónde estaba el demonio lujurioso que me había seducido ayer? ¿Dormido? Quizás solo tuve una mala impresión de Nanase. ¿Cómo podría alguien dormir tan plácidamente si fuera ente pecaminoso y cochino?

-¡Yamazaki… más adentro…

Apenas lo escuché hablar dormido me deshice de todas mis ideas estúpidas. Nanase era un demonio, un monstro jodidamente lindo como los Gremlims pero capaz de causar un caos inmenso, me pregunto qué pasaría si le das Caballa después de las 12am. —Al menos estoy en tus sueños— Musité bajito con algo de orgullo para ser honesto.

Despertarlo o no despertarlo, en realidad eso no me importaba tanto, lo que me importaba es de qué manera lo haría, podría simplemente quitarle mi brazo y levantarme, podría hablarle despacio hasta que abriera los ojos o "podría besarlo"… ¡No! ¿Qué demonios te pasa Sousuke? ¿A caso no ves que estás bajando la guardia ante tremendo peligro? ¿No has pensado que tu pelea con Rin es culpa de Nanase? Si no mal recuerdas tus peleas con Rin empezaron desde que conoció a Nanase.

Opté por la opción uno y Nanase al no sentirme abrió los ojos en seguida. ¡Eso es Sousuke! Tú muy bien, no dejes ni un hueco por el que pueda colarse. Ayer el plan casi fracasa pero aún tienes el hoy, aún puedes desenmascararlo y recuperar a Rin, seguro que Rin vendrá arrepentido a disculparse después de demuestres quién es Nanase.

-¡Vaya, ya amaneció!— Nanase se reclinó hacia delante hasta que logro sentarse. —Tu brazo sí que es cómodo— Lo vi estirarse un poco y bostezar, tuve que evitar reírme de su cabello despeinado, simplemente me limite a mirarlo. —¿Ya viste tu cabeza? Pareces sayayin Yamazaki-

-¡Hump! Tú estás en fase 2—Le extendí una mano para que se levantara y él la aceptó.

Frente a frente él comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos, apenas si me alcanzaba parándose de puntas, no obstante lo que hizo me sorprendió por lo que di un paso hacia atrás, pero él ni siquiera lo notó. — ¡Listo! Ya volviste a ser un insecto de clase baja— Luego sus manos sujetaron las mías y las llevó a su cabeza. —Me toca a mí, no quiero salir de aquí con el cabello todo alborotado— Estoy seguro que me sonrojé mientras le acomodaba los cabellos.

¡Pero qué confusión! Ese comportamiento tan… ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo definirlo! En primera él y yo nunca fuimos tan cordiales por lo que tratarnos como lo hacemos en este momento no es NORMAL, por otro lado estaba el trato sexual que Nanase me había dado el día anterior, nada que ver con su comportamiento actual que podría calificarse como… ¿Dulce? ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?

-Listo-

-Gracias Yamazaki, supongo que debo irme a casa...— Lo vi meditar un momento, luego de la nada me abrazo. — ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa? Te invito a desayunar—Me dijo mirando hacia arriba con los ojitos brillando. ¡JODER!

Juro que quise negarme, pero sus ojos azules expectantes mirándome como diciendo; por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, me convencieron. ¿Dónde carajos esta tu orgullo de hombre Sousuke? Ir a desayunar como si nada con el enemigo no es parte del plan. ¡Claro que sí! Si descubro más de Nanase seguro encontraré una buena forma de tenderle una trampa, esto no es como una salida tonta y pacífica "esto es la guerra en cubierto".

-Vale, pero debemos salir con cuidado, será mejor que no te descubran Nanase, podrían castigarme si ven que ayudo a alguien extraño a quedarse-

-¿qué tal si salimos por donde entré?— Dijo señalado una pequeña ventana.

-Nanase… No soy tan escuálido como tú-

-Si te quitas la ropa de arriba si puedes salir-

-Nanase… a diferencia tuya a mí la ropa no me hace bulto, el bulto soy yo-

-Entonces escabullámonos juntos— Nanase me tomó de una mano y corrimos hasta la puerta de entrada de la alberca. ¡Maldición! Debo concentrarme, no creo que ver pétalos de cerezo cayendo mientras corremos sea sano.

El primero en salir fui yo, asomé la cabeza un poco para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, miré a la izquierda y no había nada, miré a la derecha y tampoco. Sin soltar a Nanase salimos corriendo por el pasillo, mirando a ambos lados como si acabaramos de asesinar al guardia de la celda y buscaramos la labanderia. Quizás era la tensión del momento pero cualquier ruido era capaz de hacernos brincar.

-Ocúltate aquí— Dejé a Nanase detrás de la máquina expendedora de bebidas y me adentré en la sala de estar una vez que me aseguré que estaba vacía volví por la Nanase y la cruzamos sin percance alguno.

Hubiera suspirado aliviado por haber cruzado una parte de samekuza sin percance alguno pero aún faltaba la zona más peligrosa, debíamos atravesar el pasillo de los dormitorios sin ser vistos, un pasillo con al menos 50 puertas que podrían abrirse en cualquier momento.

-¿Cuál es tu velocidad corriendo?-

-Los chicos dicen que mi rapidez solo es en el agua-

Tenía que pensar un plan rápido, correr sobre el pasillo solo nos llevaría escasos 3 minutos pero con Nanase seguro nos tardaríamos más. —¡Ponte esto!— Le indiqué y se colocó mi sudadera, le quedaba horriblemente grande. —Si alguien sale solo actúa normal— Como si Nanase de verdad pudiera ser normal.

Íbamos a paso calmado, tomados de la mano hasta que caí en cuenta de lo que hacíamos y lo solté. ¡Mierda Sousuke! ¿Otra vez estos comportamientos? ¡Por favor quita esa cara sonrojada de una puta vez! Y nada de sonreírle a Nanase no queremos perdernos por algo tan simple.

-¿Cuál es tu dormitorio?— Preguntó cómo haciendo la plática, sí él también podía sentir esa tensión incomoda.

-El ultimo al final del pasillo—Respondí sin mucho afán.

-¿Y no te molestan los ronquidos de Rin? Cuando éramos pequeños hubo una excursión en la escuela, Rin parecía un camión descompuesto—Preguntó otra vez esforzándose en demasía.

-Tengo el sueño muy pesado-

-¡Que suertudo!-

No hubo más palabras, llegamos al final del pasillo, justo cuando cruzábamos frente a la puerta del cuarto de Rin (mi cuarto también) escuchamos voces. —Hace un día muy bonito ¿no crees?-

-Tú todo lo vez bonito-

Nanase arqueó una ceja y estuvo a punto de hablar, le tapé la boca , seguimos avanzando por el pasillo. —Estoy seguro que era Tachibana, ¿eso es lo que querías decir? — Le solté una vez que nos adentramos en el siguiente pasillo.

-En realidad quería avisarte que tu agujeta esta desatada-

-Hum— me agaché un momento y la amarré.

-¿y ahora a donde debemos ir?-

Tragué saliva un momento. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuál era el camino más corto? Creo que es el de la izquierda. —Por aquí— Le indiqué para que me siguiera.

-¿Estás seguro? Rin siempre se queja del mal sentido de la orientación que tienes-

-¡Por favor Nanase vivo aquí! Sería demasiado imbécil perderme en mi propia escuela-

Lo tomé de una muñeca y lo arrastre conmigo. Ahora teníamos que pasar por la cafetería rogué que no hubiera nadie conocido en las mesas. Pasamos por el enorme comedor sin percances, le agradecí a Kamisama que a Momotarou no se le hubiera ocurrido un desayuno mañanero.

Salimos del lugar, ahora tocaba el pasillo escolar y al final de los salones de los chicos de primero estaba "la luz" oh si la salida al patio. Tuve que caminar despacio con el corazón acelerado receloso de que nos descubrieran. Harto de que Nanase se arrastrara en lugar de caminar me detuve.

-¡Joder eres muy lento! Sube a mi espalda— Nanase me miro serio. —Descuida te cargaré con la espalda no con el hombro—Me volteé y me agaché lo suficiente para que pudiera subir. Lo sentí recargar su peso, sus manos se aferraron a mis pectorales y sus piernas se abrazaron a mi cintura.

2 minutos con Nanase a cuestas, debo decir que dos minutos bastante decepcionantes, no sé por qué esperaba que manoseara mis pectorales o algo así, a pasos rápidos al fin llegamos al jardín. —Casi libres— murmuré. De pronto…Vi al grupito de Nitori y Momo en el pasillo a dos metros aproximadamente. ¡Joder de dónde salieron! Ya casi estamos en la salida. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué debemos hacer? Sentí mi corazón a prisa quizás nos descubrirían, entonces arrojé a Nanase detrás de los arbustos y en medio del caos le caí encima (para ser franco hice un clavado sobre él).

-Yamazaki me aplastas-

-Guarda silencio solo será un momento-

Nanase giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado como si no quisiera mirarme, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. ¡Qué carajos! ¿Cómo se avergüenza por tan poco cuando ya me ha tenido dentro de su cuerpo? —Interesante—Le susurré bajito, muy cerca del oído y comencé a olisquearle el cuello. Sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío y escuché su agitada respiración.

-Ya..Yamazaki.. Creo que ya se fueron-

-No aún están ahí— Mentí, ya no se escuchaba ninguna voz y no veía a nadie pero me resultaba una lástima terminar con el momento. —Descuida Nanase, yo te aviso, además no la estamos pasando nada mal— Froté mi mejilla contra la suya, Nanase parece tan frio pero su cuerpo es tan cálido. —Oi…—Susurré en su oído— ¿Y si mientras esperamos me das un besito?-

-No es el momento para pedir esas cosas Yamazaki-

Vaya si que le gusta cortar el rollo, me hice a un lado y busqué la forma de sentarme sobre el pasto, Nanase se levantó y extendió su mano frente a mi— Vamos, aún no estamos fuera—Acepté su mano aún molesto. ¿Un momento? ¿Estaba molesto porque no me beso? ¿Qué coño pasa conmigo? ¡Esto no es una comedia romántica! ¡Esto es la guerra en cubierto! ¡Concéntrate Sousuke!

-¿Hacia qué lado está la salida Yamazaki?-

Tragué saliva. No es que no supiera la respuesta. Ok, no la sabía. Tenía que pensar algo rápido antes que Nanase se diera cuenta.

-Es broma, yo sé que es por la izquierda, siempre salimos por allí después de los entrenamientos-

Lo miré seriamente. ¿A caso dijo es broma? ¿Nanase? ¡No! Seguro aluciné, de todos modos no dije nada y lo seguí. ¡Bingo! La salida, al fin estábamos en la salida. Mi panza gruñó de hambre, creo que vi a Nanase sonreír o hacer algo parecido a reírse. No dijo nada, tomó mi mano y caminamos a la estación de trenes.

Oye, ya suéltalo. Mi mente me reprochó lo que hacía, aunque le di por su lado. Debo aclarar que no era porque sintiera bonito tener a Nanase tomado de la manos cruzando sus dedos con los míos, es que no quería perderme, llegar a la estación desde Samekuza no era un arte que dominara.

La maldita hora pico, ese momento tan aterrador que viven todas las personas de ciudades aglomeradas. -¡Joder!— Exclamé a lo alto tras ver un montón de personas en el andén. Ni modo a hacer cuarta fila.

-Descuida, podemos esperar al que sigue-

Los gruñidos de mi estomago hambriento dijeron que no. A penas si tuvimos espació para entrar al tren. Las puertas se cerraron y quedamos muy juntitos, o más bien me convertí en el escudo humano que impedía que Nanase fuera aplastado. La situación me pareció tan irreal que pellizqué a Nanase para comprobar que eso no era un sueño. O ese fue mi pretexto para darle el apretón de nalgas que quería darle desde que subimos al tren.

-Lo siento— Le dije como si él apretón de nalgas hubiera sido un accidente. Aunque inconscientemente (si como no) me estaba frotando contra él, pero todo eso era solo porque lo estaba probando. Bien no se que estaba probando exactamente pero eso no significa que yo fuera un pervertido del metro.

-Yamazaki la gente nos vera raro-

-¿Por qué? Yo solo evitó que te aplasten-

Nanase decidió guardar silencio y solo se limito a mirarme con ojos de "auxilio me violan" (¿Que se siente puto? ¿Verdad que no es agradable que te manoseen porque si?). Otra estación más me obligó a pegarme más a él (¡Que placer!) ¡JODER NO! Solo lo hice porque había mucha gente, no es como si quisiera sentir sus piernas aferrarse a mi cintura. Al menos no en un lugar tan público.

Conforme las estaciones pasaron el vagón se fue haciendo más espacioso, pero no me despegaba de Nanase, ese sentimiento mezcla de poder y acoso me resultaba satisfactorio como si estuviera recuperando el control que él me robo.

-Yamazaki, ya se desocuparon varios lugares. Quiero sentarme— Y de un empujón leve me apartó. No me quedó otra opción más que seguirlo.

Nos sentamos juntos. ¡Fue tan raro! La última vez que me senté cerca de él en un tren había croquetas de por medio. Nanase recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y justo en ese momento la ventana contraría nos dio con el sol en la cara, me levanté en seguida y me paré frente a Nanase. De todos modos no estaba cómodo sentado junto a él. ¡Salvado por la campana! ¡Bendito sol!

-Haces buena sombra Yamazaki, serías un buen árbol algún día-

Me hice a un lado y el sol le dio de nuevo en la cara. —¡Oi!— Exclamó mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero mi cara exclamó más. La luz del sol le alumbraba la cara y los cabellos, una sensación algo familiar vino a mi pecho. Sacudí la cabeza, no sé qué era eso pero no debía ver a Nanase niño en el rostro de Nanase adulto. ¡Nada de recuerdos raros, ninguno es lo que fue entonces!

Volví a taparle el sol, resultaba muy incomodo ver bonito a Nanase, sus ojos azules me miraron supongo que esperando una explicación de mis actos. Zafiros de hielo, Nanase y sus facetas incomprensibles. Esquivé esos ojos y miré por la ventana, por alguna razón el pozo y el campo repleto de vacas me pareció familiar.

-Ah, ya recuerdo…

TRES MADRUGADAS ANTES

"Escapar, escapar, debo escapar". Me sentía aturdido, ese horrible calor tras de mi me estaba carcomiendo el cuerpo. Sentí mis pantalones flojos y los subí de inmediato, el calor se sintió un poco lejano después de eso, entonces abrí la puerta y corrí hacia mi libertad.

Pasos directo a la nada, siento mi cuerpo esforzarse aunque no avanzo nada. Algo esta carcomiendo mi pecho, angustia, ansiedad, miedo, desesperación, se cuelgan de mí abrazando mi cuello entre sus gruesas cadenas, quieren ahogarme.

Abrí otra puerta. ¡Joder! Qué acaso esa casa era una trampa mortal. Miré el pasillo era inmenso largo, inalcanzable, oscuro, por donde lo miraras. ¿Hacia dónde debía correr? No lo sé solo seguí derecho hasta que la brisa de la noche me recibió después de deshacerme de otra maldita puerta.

Aceite caliente escurre de mis poros en lugar de sudor. Siento el aire rozar mi piel pero este no llega a mis pulmones. Mis ojos no ven nada, todo es borroso, me veo obligado a valerme de mi oído, creo escuchar voces, parecen risas, se burlan de mí. ¡Cállense! Les grito pero no tengo voz, un poco de claridad inunda mis ojos.

El abismo o el demonio, escuché sus pasos perseguirme. Seguro quería atraparme. No lo pensé, solo salte. No sentí dolor alguno, pero esa sensación de peligro aún me perseguía. Así que corrí, corrí, un poco de arboles me recibió, entre cada rose con ellos me gritaban, "corre o serás atrapado" decían, leves rasguños me hacían daño pero unos raspones eran daño menor.

Frio, frio paralizándome, mis piernas se sentían pesadas. Mi boca jadeaba incapaz de ayudar a mi nariz en la tarea de respirar. Frio, frio como si corriera desnudo en medio de la Antártida. Sentí la tela sobre mí pero no era suficiente, después de sentir el calor de infierno ningún calor sería capaz de avivarme, solo me quedaba congelarme.

Tras correr y correr en medio de la verde tempestad las calles humanas comenzaron a parecer ante mis ojos, faros, pavimento, más humanos. ¿De verdad son humanos? Me parecen más caretas en busca de presas.

Caras deformes, con ojos agresivos. ¡Me juzgan esos ojos me juzgan! Escucho esos sonidos guturales, intentan decirme algo, seguro es un insulto. Los rostros se hacen peores ahora solo veo orejas gigantes, seguro quieren grabarse de memoria mi confesión. NO HA SIDO MI CULPA creó gritar.

Seguí corriendo, atropellé un par de tipos, pero no importo y luego otra vez los humanos desaparecieron. Sentí mis pies mojados, quizás estaba en medio de un pantano, tal vez era otra de sus trampas, tal vez tenía más aliados que lo ayudarían a atraparme. Choqué con algo de frente y salí volando. Creo que quede inconsciente o algo así.

Sabor a tierra, tan familiar, pienso que ahora soy el peor de los gusanos. Me arrastro hasta quedar boca arriba, respiro, algo se ha roto en mí, una fractura más sobre las que ya tengo. Cierro mis ojos totalmente derrotado. "Tal vez sea mejor así" es lo último que le escucho a mi cabeza decir.

Una cosa extraña cálida y húmeda me despertó mientras se frotaba contra mi cara. Los rayos del sol me quitaron la vista un momento. ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Mis ojos se adaptaron al sol y al fin pude verlo. —¿Una vaca?-

-Quita esa cara de idiota Yamazaki-

-¿Qué?-

-Te quedaste ido-

-Lo siento-

Nanase no es terrorífico, Nanase no es terrorífico, todo está bien, solo fue la oscuridad y la presión del momento. Nanase es un lujurioso, extraño tipo adicto al agua, nada más. No es como si fuera un monstruo.

-¡Ya debemos bajarnos! —Su voz interrumpió mis cavilaciones.— ¿Qué esperas?— Me dijo antes de tomar una de mis manos y jalarme. Debo decir que no me movió ni un centímetro.

-Puedo caminar solo— Le dije y guardamos silencio paso a paso hasta que entramos a un pequeño restauran familiar.

Nanase solo es un simple, común, flacucho y vulgar humano. Todo estará bien, si es el enemigo pero no es tan fuerte, tú eres más fuerte Sousuke. Mi mente intentaba animarme, necesitaba perder esa horrible sensación de escalofrió.

¿Pero qué veo? ¿Un ángel?

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Les entrego la carta! Disfruten de su estancia— la camarera bastante bonita, rubia, ojos color miel, acento extraño. Seguro es rusa. ¡Kamisama que bella es esta mujer!

-¡Yamazaki!-

-¿qué?-

Nanase me empujaba o eso intentaba—No está bien mirar mujeres y poner cara de imbécil-

Comencé a caminar para evitarle el ridículo, pero no, mi boca no paraba. —¿Por qué esta mal? A mi gustan las mujeres, justo como ella, pequeñas, frágiles, alguien para proteger, de ojos chisposos como si la felicidad más profunda se guardara en ellos… —Me senté frente a él en la mesa del fondo— …con esa inocencia en el rostro, esos largos hilos hechos por el sol…

-¡Cállate Yamazaki! Suenas como un pedófilo-

-¡No! Me malentendiste, obviamente me gustan de mi edad-

-Pero la camarera tiene como 30-

-No parece— Suspiré.

Nanase torció los ojos —¿Qué vas a pedir?-

-Lo que sea con carne, real, de cerdo o vaca, nada de pescados feos-

-Ok, yo pediré caballa-

-¡NO! Nada de pescados feos en mi mesa, comerás un hot dog jumbo, con tocino y carne molida-

-No quiero-

-No te estoy preguntando, ordenaré 2— Llené la hoja con la orden y llamé a la hermosa mesera.

En 15 minutos nuestras órdenes estuvieron frente a nosotros. —No me voy a comer eso, parece que mataron a alguien y me lo sirven de comer, es demasiado asqueroso-

-¡Comételo!— Ordené y probé el mío. —Esta bueno le dije con la boca llena.

Nanase suspiró, abrió la boca un poco pero la enorme salchicha y el pan no le cabían juntos.

-si no abres la boca bien no te lo podrás comer— Le sostuve la quijada con mi mano derecha y con la otra mano le di el hot dog. — Eso es muérdelo, bien, la boca llena hace que más sabores se sientan.

Nanase se la paso viéndome feo mientras comía su hot dog. Terminé (devoré) el mío y Nanase apenas llevaba la mitad del suyo. De prontó soltó su comida y el pobre alimento de los dioses cayó contra el plato, Nanase miraba fijamente detrás de mí.

-Ay, no— Alcanzó a decir.

-¡CHICOS QUE GUSTO!-

-¡Joder!— Le secundé.

-¿Esas son formas de saludarme Sousuke?-

Nanase me miró, sus ojos decían: ¡CORRELO! ¡DILE QUE SE LARGUE!

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?-

-Desayunamos, eso es lo que la gente común hace—Respondí en tono hostil.

-¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?— Nanase me miró serio.

-Ya casi nos vamos Kisumi, no tiene caso que te sientes, te quedarás solo desayunando, Nanase ya casi se termina su comida-

-¿Y por qué están desayunando juntos?—A Kisumi le valió un carajo y se sentó junto a Nanase. —¿Por qué tan callado Haru?—

-La gente educada come sin hablar— Le dije molesto por ese brazo que se enroscó cual serpiente en Nanase— ¿O es que no lo sabías?-

-¡Claro que lo sé tontito! Pero no me han respondido. ¿Qué hacen comiendo juntos?-

-No es de tu incumbencia— Respondió Nanase quitándose el brazo de Kisumi del hombro. —Ya se me quitó el hambre Yamazaki. ¡Vámonos!-

Nanase básicamente pasó por encima de Kisumi y caminó en dirección a la salida. —Genial, si que está enojado, bueno Kisumi te quedas a pagar la cuenta— Le dije y salí corriendo tras Nanase.

Nanase me sacó una cuadra antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. ¿No que no eras rápido en tierra? Cuando al fin lo alcancé lo jalé de un brazo. Su cara estaba fría, sin emociones, como siempre, el imbécil de Kisumi rompió el encanto cual bruja malvada de cuento.

-Me voy a casa— Me dijo y siguió caminando, no sin antes darme un manotazo para que lo soltara.

-¿Tan mal te cae Kisumi?-

\- eso no te interesa-

-¡Que carácter!-

No sé porque pero camine tras él en silencio. A las dos calles se detuvo. —¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?-

-Soy libre de caminar por donde quiero— Harto de la situación pensé en una rápida estrategia. Lo jale del brazo, lo estreché entre mis brazos. Eso parecía alguna especie de puchero, así que el único remedio que conozco son los abrazos, eso funciona con Rin.

-¡Suéltame Yamazaki!-

-Soy libre de abrazar a quien quiera-

-Ve a abrazar a la mesera, seguro esos bultos enormes que lleva enfrente te serán más cómodos-

Lo miré fijamente. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sucedía con Nanase? ¿Eso era un reclamo? Tomé su rostro con mis manos—Está bien que detestes a Kisumi pero no tienes porque agarrarla contra mí, además si te sirve de algo lo deje tirado pagando nuestra cuenta-

Miró de lado. Juro que eso fue una risilla. Quitó mis manos de su rostro y siguió caminado. Lo seguí a la par. Me tragué un suspiro, todo se ponía cada vez más raro con Nanase. Comencé a dudar sobre si estaba bien que Rin conociera esta otra parte de Nanase, tal vez lo mejor sería guardarme a los otros Nanases para mí, además su carita enojada no es algo que sea fácil de olvidar.

Me emparejé a su paso hasta casi rebasarlo, volví a mirarlo. —Lo siento— Susurró.

Creo que Nanase no es tan malo. Los pasos en silencio nos llevaron justo a su casa, abrió el portón con sus llaves. —Nos vemos— Me dijo y creo que me corrió con los ojos.

Di la vuelta totalmente confundido. ¿Quién carajos es Haruka Nanase? Primero me invita a desayunar, luego se enoja y me deja botado, para finalizar haciendo un comentario parecido a… ¿Celos? Caminé unos pasos, no sé exactamente que era esa sensación de vacío después de que Nanase se despidiera así de seco. De pronto escuché unos pasos tras de mí.

-Yamazaki— Escuché su voz y entonces di la vuelta. —Olvidaste esto— Me dijo para colgarse de mí y plantarme un sonoro beso en los labios.

Verlo sonreír de esa forma tan natural, tan tranquila, tan pura, después de besarme para luego sentir sus labios de nuevo me pareció tan tierno. Tan tierno que no me di cuenta cuando me arrastró al interior de su casa, joder,Joder, ¡Joder!, ¡JODER! Otra vez estaba cayendo en la trampa. Bahh ¿Qué más da? Mañana me arrepiento.

Dicen que el sexo es un arte. La cama es un lienzo, los cuerpos la pintura. Magnifica imagen, adecuada para ambos. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente, no éramos un par de animales, no había prisa loca, ya sabíamos qué era lo que seguía y nos detuvimos a contemplar el paisaje. Pasar de ser "el grito" de Ervard Much a ser "Sonata del océano" de Vladimir Kush.

Lo despojé de mi chamarra, me detuve a olerla, olía a ambos, nunca antes me había percatado de mi propio olor, combinaba muy bien con el de Nanase. Me miró complacido por mi acción, luego se quitó la sudadera, tomó mi mano y subimos de la mano las escaleras, respiraciones tranquilas, pasos melódicos y suaves.

Una vez en su cuarto me quitó la playera, sus manos se deslizaron por mis pectorales. —Antes no eras tan grande—Me dijo parándose de puntas como si con esos escasos dos centímetros que subía pudiera estar a mi altura.

-Siempre he sido más alto— Protesté.

-No me refería a eso, tu cuerpo…

-Ejercicio, que no te vendría nada mal, eres demasiado delgado-

-¿De verdad? — Me dijo mientras se quitaba la playera.

Nunca pensé que me gustara más el pescado que la carne. —Te va bien ser delgado, creo que no me gustarías si fueras más musculoso-

Arqueó una ceja. —¿Te gusto?-

No le respondí solo me robé sus labios. ¡Carajo! Sin querer baje la guardia. Tranquilo Sousuke, tranquilo, respiré profundamente, en parte por el beso, en parte por la situación.

Nanase se apartó un poco y sacó del closet algo para luego dármelo.

-¿Qué eso?— Le pregunté mirando el botecito extraño que me había dado.

-Lubricante-

-¿Para qué lo quiero?-

-Si quieres jugar conmigo debes prepararme apropiadamente, jugar con un chico no es lo mismo que jugar con una chica-

-Como podría saberlo yo nunca he jugado con una chica, además ayer no lo necesitaste-

-Eso fue porque te estaba esperando-

Miré a otro lado ese comentario solo me recordaba como caí y seguía cayendo redondito en su trampa. Mientras Nanase hacia no se qué cosa en el baño terminé de desnudarme y me escondí en las telas de la cama. Lo vi entrar al baño un par de veces antes de que saliera solo con una camisa de botones puesta.

-No te creo—me dijo

-¿Qué es lo que no me crees?-

-Que nunca antes jugaras con una chica-

Escondí mi rostro bajo las cobijas. Justo le di la información equivocada al enemigo. Mierda como sigamos a solas solo me faltará ponerme una manzana en la boca y cocerme en el horno a 90 grados. ¡Debe ser la maldita casa!

-No jodas, ¿de verdad eras casto y puro antes de hacerlo ayer conmigo?-

-La natación no me dejaba tiempo ni ganas siquiera para masturbarme, menos para tener sexo con alguien así como así—Seguí con la cobija cubriéndome la cara, sentí un tirón de la misma.

-No es cierto, un virgen no puede ser tan bueno en la cama-

-Digamos que solo tenía mucha libido acumulada y eso me hizo bueno-

Nanase me miró con esa expresión que siempre parece decir que nada podría importarle menos. Aunque su lengua pasando por sus labios me decía otra cosa.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Yamazaki? — Dijo a la par que se hincaba sobre los pies de la cama. Ni siquiera se para que se puso esa camisa si le puedo ver todo.

La erección trasluciéndose bajo las sabanas dijo ME FASCINA pero le respondí de una forma más modesta —No está mal—

-¿No vas a tocarme? — preguntó mientras se quitaba la ultima prenda del cuerpo lentamente. Primero le vi los hombros, luego la camisa se perdió detrás de él.

No sigas Nanase, me dije mentalmente. Si pierdo los estribos te la meteré sin prepararte y eso no te va a gustar. ¿O sí? —Claro que lo hare, solo acércate un poco más-

Se puso en cuatro con su rostro mirándome y avanzó despacio, como gateando, una pantera directo a su presa, el negro pelaje quería cubrirle los ojos pero la pantera en un movimiento de cabeza recuperaba su visibilidad.

-Prepárame— me dijo antes de comerme la boca.

Mi mano torpe buscó el botecillo ese que me había dado. Una vez que lo encontré lo abrí. El chasquido puso en alerta a Nanase quien se apartó de mis labios y dio la vuelta, puso su trasero justo a mi alcance. Tan pequeño, lo roce por afuera sin expandir sus nalgas. Verlo en su estado natural me hizo sorprenderme. ¿Cómo es que entre tan fácilmente ayer?

Incitado por la tentadora vista acerqué mis labios a la palpitante entrada. Mis labios apenas lo tocaron y Nanase comenzó a temblar. —¿Qué haces Yamazaki? — preguntó al sentir un beso más.

-Te preparo con un hechizo para que no te duela— le dije mientras me llenaba las manos con el liquido trasparente, un poco viscoso y frio.

Una vez que mis manos estuvieron listas, apretuje sus nalgas un poco, le clave mis dientes a una y mis uñas a la otra. Obsceno disfrutando el momento escupí sobre su entrada, luego le di una nalgada. — Lame mis dedos— Le dije estirando la mano.

-Para eso está el lubricante-

-No necesitamos esta porquería— Le dije arrojando el bote — ¡Lame mis dedos!— Volví a repetir y jalé su cadera para que aterrizara sobre mi regazo. Una vez teniéndolo tan cerca mi mano izquierda desde atrás le sostuvo las quijadas y la derecha introdujo los dedos en su boca. —¡Lámelos bien! —Insistí al ver la poca participación de Nanase. —Más te vale que queden mojados este será el único lubricante que tendrás-

La lengua de Nanase se retorcía sobre mis dedos. Con el afán de molestar más a Nanase, la mano que le sostenía las quijadas dejo aquella tarea y la bajé hasta encontrarme con su pezón. Tiré de este y un gritito salió de la garganta de Nanase. No conforme con ese grito mi mano bajo un poco más y metí un dedo en el ombligo de Nanase quien correspondió mordiéndome un poco los dedos.

-¡Tranquilo! — le dije bajando un poco más la mano y apretando su erección.

-¡Wo feas pan grusco! — Protestó.

Sonreí con malicia y mi pulgar presionó el glande de Nanase. —Mejor se obediente-

Sacó mis dedos de su boca, apartó mi mano de su entrepierna y se dio vuelta. —¿Y si no quiero qué?-

-Tendré que castigarte-

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Debo portarme peor para que me castigues? Si me lo propongo puedo ser un chico muy malo-

Me aventé sobre él como una fiera cazando, mis manos lo sujetaron de los costados y mi boca se clavó sobre su cuello, una marca morada para contrastar con las verdes que le había dejado ayer. Sus piernas quedaron abiertas sobre mis muslos, pero aún la sabana nos separaba. Empujé su cuerpo hacia atrás y jalé sus piernas hasta que quedo su abdomen dispuesto a mi asedio, acerqué la blanca piel al alcance de mi boca levantando a Nanase por las nalgas como si de un cáliz se tratara. ¡Tomad y comed todos de él! Me relamí los labios ante mi pensamiento. "Mala suerte para los demás este me lo como yo solito".

Besé su abdomen pero su miembro erecto de vez en vez azotaba contra mi cara. Mordí la comisura de su ombligo. Sin cuidado lo solté y su cuerpo azotó contra el mí. —¡Date la vuelta! — Nanase obedeció cual gatito reprendido y otra vez esos duraznos brillantes quedaron ante mí, aun quedaban rastros de mi saliva sobre esa entrada y se veía viscosa, sin más detenimientos clave mi lengua en esa entrada que se negaba a abrirse para mí.

Lamí mojándola aún más mientras mi mano se frotaba de arriba abajo el pene de Nanase, con la otra mano mi dedo intentaba introducirse en la cavidad. —Tienes suerte de que sea piadoso Nanase, Porque la saliva de mis dedos ya se seco, pero para que veas que soy un buen chico te estoy convidando de la mía-

Nanase no dijo nada, no podía, solo se dedicaba a morder las sabanas. El primer dedo logro entrar completo después de un rato y Nanase se crispaba. —Si te cubres la boca no podré saber dónde te gusta— Incrusté más el dedo.

-Ahhhh- Como un breve sonido llego hasta mis oídos la respuesta. Mi otra mano comenzaba a sentirse más húmeda cada vez. —¿Te correrás tan pronto?-

-Es tu culpa— Contestó altanero.

Saqué mi dedo bruscamente de él para después darle una nalgada. —Nanase parece que tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores, si sigues de majadero dejare la compasión y entraré en ti-

-Inténtalo—Respondió bajito—No entrara, para recibir el tuyo necesito al menos tres dedos—

-¿Me estás retando?-

-¿Por qué siempre piensas así?-

-¡Tomaré eso como un sí! — Empujé su trasero para poder levantarme, arrojé la sabana a un lado y al fin estaba libre.

Nanase reaccionó confundido e intentó apartarse cuando lo jalé de los tobillos. —¡Basta Yamazaki¡ — Gritó enojado.

-No— Respondí imponente y me posicioné cerca de su trasero.

Pataleó un poco pero no le hice mucho caso, miré la entrada palpitante apenas un poco abierta. ¡No soy tan cabron! Pensé y escupí sobre la punta de mi verga lo suficiente. Me clavé en él, primero el glande que entro fácilmente. —¿Estás bien? — Pregunté.

-Sí, solo no entres de golpe-

Jugué un poco entrando y saliendo con la punta, escuchaba los jadeos de Nanase. No sabía si eran de placer o dolor así que pregunté de nuevo. —¿Estás bien?-

-Si vas a comportarte como un pelmazo al menos termina lo que empiezas. ¿A qué viene toda esa preguntadera?-

Se la deje ir de una hasta dentro.

—¡YAMAZAKI! ¡TÚ PEDAZO DE IMBECÍL!— Gritó.

-No te hagas el difícil, te acabas de correr-

-Eso no significa que no me duela-

-Yo puedo hacer que el dolor se te quite-

-Aún no, espera a que me acostumbre— Dijo volteando su cabeza un poco mirándome fijamente. ¡JODER! ¿Por qué me implora con esa cara?

Busqué la forma de sentarme sin salir de él y usando mis brazos logré que el quedara sentado sobre mi regazo. —De esta forma será mejor— Aseguré.

Lo pequeño de su cuerpo me dotaba de la posibilidad de oler su cabello, estuvimos un momento pausados. Nanase tomó mis brazos y los enredó sobre los suyos, ahora era su suéter. —Lo siento— Murmuré.

-Descuida, solo dolió un poco, además no estoy sangrando, si así fuera ya te hubiera echado de mi casa-

-no me eches—respondí.

La última frase activo el interruptor de Nanase que comenzó a mover un poco su trasero deteniéndose sobre sus brazos. Después de unos minutos jugueteando Nanase me beso un poco. —ya puedes moverte-

Cual cachorro arrepentido de mi travesura lo miré temeroso. Me cabrea y soy él que termina pidiendo disculpas #SousukesiemprequemetelapataconNanase. Besé sus hombros despacio. —¿Por qué no empiezas?-

-No seas tan desesperado—Respondí y seguí en mi tarea estrechando ese cuerpo entre mis brazos.

-Ya me acostumbre, deja el jueguito y no te contengas-

Y entonces mi arrepentimiento se fue a la mierda. Sostuve a Nanase del pecho, mi otro brazo se encargo de darme el impulso. — ¿Así lo quieres? — Dije justo después de clavarme en sus entrañas.

Ahgh. El sonidito jadeante disipo mis dudas.

Muñecos del destino, una maquina y un títere sin cuerdas. Mis movimientos se han vuelto precisos, casi cronometrados. Me gustaría creer que soy yo el que lo controla, que ahora soy yo quien tensa los hilos de su cuerpo, aunque sé que no es así, me deleito con el pensamiento y la idea de que algún día lo veré sumiso frente a mí.

Lo sujeto de los brazos y mis estocadas lo empujan adelante. Follatelo me dice la cabeza, evita la pensadera repite y me grabo esto como una orden que Nanase mismo me hubiese dado. Mi mano busca su cuello, necesito besarlo, tengo sed, lo atraigo hacia mí, un hilo de nuestra saliva escapa entre el beso y se desliza en su mentón. Lo lamo, no quiero desperdiciarle, y mi lengua aun con ganas resbala hasta su cuello.

Su trasero rebota en mis muslos y su cabello me roza la cara, preso de ese olor mi nariz se acerca a su nuca, caliente, tan caliente. ¿Será porque disfruta lo que le hago? ¿O son los pensamientos sucios de Nanase?

Aun en un momento así la curiosidad mental me mataba, sentía que tenía su cuerpo pero una oscuridad en mi me pedía apoderarme de su mente. No es suficiente sentir como sus entrañas se abrazan a mí, no es suficiente sentir como mis brazos estrujan un cuerpo tan frágil, no es suficiente escuchar esos quejidos ahogados, no es suficiente morderle esa nuca cálida que se niega a develarme el misterio de Nanase. ¡Quiero más! ¡Por favor dame más de ti!

-¡Nanase… —Le grité entre cortadamente —Nanase… pronuncie esa palabra otra vez. ¡Mírame! Intentaba gritarle pero el devaneo de mi mente y mi cuerpo dejaba salir solo de mí sonidos guturales. Un animal, me ha reducido a un simple animal. Como el animal en el que me había transformado use mi cuerpo y olvide las palabras. ¡Quiero ser un tatuaje en tu mente! Le gritaba —JGAAAA— se escuchaba.

Maquina, Animal… ¿A quién mierda le importa saber en qué me has convertido? Solo aprieta ese trasero para mí y me daré por bien servido. Mis manos quieren más de ese tacto especial y en un impulso después de ir hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, le aprieto las bolas, Nanase gime… —Yama.. – le escucho decir.

-Di mi nombre— Le pido mientras masturbo su pene esperando esa contracción que me indique que ya está en su límite, o más bien que diga cuando debo llenarlo.

-Yamazaki—Dice en un susurro en mi oído. Muerde la punta de mi oreja que es lo único que alcanza. La sensación de sus dientes sobre mi carne hacen que una corriente de electricidad me inunde.

-Hazlo más duro— Le imploro y Nanase comienza un bamboleo nuevo de caderas, se apoya en las piernas para darse impulso, mientras su lengua quiere llegar a mi garganta.

-eso no era lo que yo quería— digo agitado y Nanase se detiene al momento.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Dímelo Yamazaki que "te daré todo lo que tú quieras"-

Solo era su voz, sin tonos, fría, pero mi corazón llego al borde de explotar. —La mordida— le digo claro y Nanase me regala una sonrisa extraña, de lado, acompañada de una mirada penetrante.

Debí haberlo sabido. Sentí sus dientes incrustarse en mi hombro, despacio, firmes, sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse por el lugar dañado. Nanase despegó la boca y yo respiraba agitado, presión sobre mi pene, presión sobre mi herida. Gloria pura, una combinación entre placer y dolor.

-espero tu siguiente orden—Dice y su cuerpo se separa del mío.

-¡Quiero hacértelo de frente!— Pero más que una orden, de mi boca salió una súplica.

Nanase me empuja un poco atrás y se sienta sobre mis piernas, esta vez puedo sentir su miembro rozar mi abdomen. Con astucia y maña baja despacio sobre mí, sin permitirme llenarlo de golpe como me gusta. Su estrecho agujero me succiona, mi frente esta sudando, fueron segundos pero a mi cuerpo le pareció una espera eterna. Al fin se sienta completamente sobre mí. —¿Complacido?— me pregunta a sabiendas de la repuesta.

-Aún no—Mi mano se enreda en sus cabellos y mi boca se abalanza sobre sus labios. "Devuélveme mi alma" le ruego en el beso. Desesperado mis envestidas dejan su lentitud y se hacen rápidas, Nanase se abraza a mí. —¡No!— grito. —Quiero verte la cara— el abrazo se desenreda y me mira.

-Quiero que me mires mientras hago que te corras-

-Como desees-

El ritmo que había descendido cuando se abrazo a mi cuerpo aumento de nuevo, Nanase presionaba sus manos contra mi cintura para darse impulso mientras sus ojos me miraban fijamente. Mala idea susurro mi mente. ¿A caso estás loco? Soy el peor de todos respondí y apreté los dientes.

Mi ritmo se mezclo con su ritmo, nos hacíamos uno en cada embestida. Sus entrañas palpitantes se estrechaban y anchaban solo para mí. Solo para mí. Su pene me rozaba el ombligo, esta cálido, pero dejaba una sensación fría. —Ríndete Nana-ah-se— le dije altanero. —Córrete para mí-

-Oblígame-

Duelo de miradas, algo muy nuestro, algo que solo nosotros entendíamos. Me miraba y con sus manos me guiaba para tocarlo, me llevo a su pezones, me trajo de tour por su marcado pecho, hasta que sus manos llegaron a las mías hasta su miembro. Sus manos sobre las mías me enseñaban como masturbarle, sus manos rodeaban las mías, cambio y cambio, subir y bajar, textura elástica interesante. Eso y mi asedio constante lo tenían en su límite, pude ver su rostro enrojecerse haciendo esfuerzos de no correrse.

Dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo buscó mis bolas bajo su cuerpo y las presiono. Me puso más cerca pero no fue suficiente. Entonces hizo su última jugada y me clavo los dientes en el cuello mientras que de un sentón violento apreso con fuerza mi miembro, volvió a mirarme. —Córrete dentro de mí— me ordenó y bajo la influencia de su voz hipnótica perdí. Si es que puedo defenderme solo me queda decir que apenas termine de vaciarme en su interior, la piel de mi abdomen se cubrió con el semen viscoso de Nanase. Casi empatamos.

Ahora si acepte el abrazo, deje caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás con Nanase entre mis brazos aun teniéndome dentro. Tiré de la sábana que quedo cerca y nos cubrí. Nanase se echo a un lado. Luego se levantó.

Nanase salió corriendo aprisa, lo escuche bajar y subir las escaleras.

-¿Estas cansado?—Preguntó inmediatamente aun agitado no sé si por la carrera o porque aun no se reponía de la batalla.

-Para nada-

-Entonces probemos esto— me dijo y me mostro la cajita entera donde se hacen los cubitos de hielo.

-¿para qué es el hielo? — pregunté.

-Yo también quiero hechizarte— Me dijo mientras enfriaba su labios con aquel cubito.

-ya lo hiciste— respondí perdido.

Las sabanas fueron arrojadas al piso de un tirón, con la boca de Nanase el hielo fue sostenido. Montado sobre una de mis piernas me dio besos fríos en los muslos. El agua derretida escurría sobre el mentón de Nanase.

El pene de Nanase se frotaba sobre mi pantorrilla arriba y abajo mientras mi zona inferior recibía más besos fríos. Manos igual de frías se sostenían sobre mi cuerpo. Nanase dejo caer el hielo de su boca sobre mi ombligo.

Choque de temperatura, el límite entre el placer y el dolor. Soplando con sus finos labios fue empujando el hielo hacia arriba. Los escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo y Nanase los aumentaba pasando su cálida lengua sobre el rastro de agua. De vez en vez sus labios exhalaban sobre mi piel, secar y mojar, cálido y húmedo, Nanase y yo.

El hielo pereció antes de llegar a mi boca, el demonio frente a mi divertido fue en busca de otro. Trepando sobre mi cuerpo el hielo termino en mi boca. Un beso largo y grato de esos que solo se pueden dar cuando el cuarteto de labios correctos se encuentra. Nuestras lenguas, nuestro aliento, convirtió en agua el cubito. La bebimos, pude sentir esa sensación fría subiendo hasta mi frente, pero el calor dentro de mí la combatió fácilmente.

Entonces fue por otro cubo. Lo metió en su boca. Salto sobre mí y beso mis pectorales. El agua escapando de su boca, escurrió hasta dar con mi espalda. Los besos pasaron a la succión de mis pezones. Un gemido bastante extraño se escapó de mi boca. Haru se detuvo a mirarme. —¿Verdad que se siente muy rico allí?-

-No respondí, algo me dijo que responder era perder el poco orgullo que todavía tenía-

Nanase iba por otro cubito cuando lo tomé del brazo y lo atraje hacia mí. —Nanase… Oi… tengo frio-

-Yo te lo quito— Su boca aun seguía fría, cuando beso por encima mi miembro. —Tengo una idea— Tomó otro cubito, cada cubo era más pequeño que el anterior pues se estaban derritiendo.

Me dio la espalda y paró su trasero, jugó con el cubito deslizándolo sobre sus nalgas, hasta que lo colocó en su entrada. Vi su dedo hundir el cubito dentro de él. Nanase soltó un gemido gutural, esta temblando y echo la cara sobre la cama. Supuse que eso era la invitación clara que me dictaba le diera calor a su cuerpo.

Tiré de sus tobillos para traerlo a mí, el agua se resbalaba de su interior. Si que debe estar caliente, así de fácil lo ha derretido. Mi brazo alcanzó otro cubo, esta vez fui yo quien lo metí dentro de su cuerpo. Nanase paró más su blanco trasero. —¿Qué tienes Nanase?— Pregunté sínico.

-Lo necesito dentro— Contestó, justo lo que buscaba oírle.

Tomé un cubo más, lo introduje en su cuerpo, pero esta vez, entre después que el hielo. Me tragué el gemido mordiendo la espalda de Nanase. Las sensaciones en mi verga eran indescriptibles, por un lado estaba el calor envolviéndome, por otro el frio justo en la punta, justo cuando empujaba el hielito más dentro.

Me desquicié, le recargué todo mi peso. Ni que Nanase necesitara respirar. Me deslizaba dentro y fuera a prisa, teníamos el tiempo en contra, el hielo se derretía, cada vez más adentro, cada vez menos frio.

Los cambios en de temperatura lo hacían contraerse erráticamente. Nanase no tenía un ritmo propio, ni siquiera intentaba frotarse el miembro contra la cama. Solo se mantenía cerrando los dedos sobre la sábana, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y el mío se contagiaba de esos pulsos.

Quise ayudarle y mi mano se escabulló bajo su cuerpo. Con razón no tenía ritmo, acabo antes que yo. —¿Vas por el segundo? Pero que goloso eres Nanase-

Volteó el rostro un poco—Yamazaki... más… por favor—Me quede impactado, no solo fue su tono dulce, no solo fueron sus ojos lagrimoso, su cara sonrojada, la saliva iluminándole los labios rojos, rojos, ese último por favor me produjo una corriente eléctrica, desde la punta de mi verga hasta mi pecho.

Bajé de ritmo. Me volví el agua, las suaves olas que eran lo que Nanase necesitaba. Todo se tornó lento, podía escuchar el sonido de mis testículos chocando contra sus nalgas. PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC. Gotas de agua escapando del grifo. Gotas de agua navegando de hoja en hoja. Gotas de agua en lluvia, desde el suelo al pavimento.

PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC PABPC La piel intentando unirnos. Intentando amarrarnos. Su espalda arqueada, mis manos acariciaron el abismo en su espalda. Adicto a su pasión, preso de ese clima único,

El frio se perdió. La tormenta del coito azotó las costas de nuestros cuerpos, intentaba calmar nuestra desesperación. Azote, tras azote. Látigo de carne. Sin heridas visibles ni sangre, solo sudor como único testigo. Nanase gimió otra vez, seguro iba a abandonarme otra vez, de nuevo lo haría sin mí. Le di permiso por esta vez, después de todo no la estaba pasando nada mal.

Su cuerpo perdió la fuerza. Solo necesite dos minutos más de juego en el campo. Y lo llene de mí. Si alguna vez su interior estuvo frio, mi magma le devolvió el calor. Exhausto me quede un momento sobre su cuerpo, luego alcance su cabeza, lo besé, quería confirmar algo. Si sus labios siempre sabían igual. Revélame tu secreto Nanase.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, quizás nunca acabaría de comprender lo que pasaba cuando tenía a Nanase cerca. Entre sus sabanas y con su cuerpo reposando junto al mío intentaba entender el lio en el que me había metido. Una vez más examinando la situación teníamos que Nanase podía ser amable y Nanase podía ser un violador. Pero entre todo había algo que se me escapaba debía haber una razón, algo… — ¡Ya se!— Me tapé la boca inmediatamente, menos mal que Nanase hizo caso omiso a mi voz.

Nanase se comporta amable cuando estamos fuera y con más gente alrededor, Nanase se comporta frio cuando estamos cerca de las personas que conocemos y Nanase es un demonio cuando estamos entre las cuatro paredes de su casa "los dos solos". Suspiré aliviado, todo lo que necesito para poner mi plan en marcha es buscar un terreno neutral, un lugar donde Nanase no se sienta cómodo del todo, solo así evitaré caer de nuevo.

-Yamazaki…

-¿Qué pasa Nanase?-

-Cógeme de nuevo, aún quiero sentir tu verga dentro de mí-

-No, ya es tarde y debo volver a Samekuza, tengo mucha tarea que hacer— Dicho lo ultimo me levanté de la cama y comencé a vestirme, decidí no voltear a mirarle o me convencería, he de confesar que con esa sola y sencilla frase ya estaba duro pero debía ser fuerte, los poderes demoniacos de Nanase no me harían caer de nuevo. Si gano esta simple batalla podré derrotarlo cuando yo quiera.

Una vez vestido me dispuse a dejar su cuarto. —Yamazaki…

-¿Qué quieres Nanase?-

-Ya sabes lo que quiero-

-En otra ocasión Nanase-

-Lo quiero ahora-

-No, mejor después… es más, te veo el miércoles— Me dispuse a abrir la puerta cuando sin querer volteé a verle para despedirme. —¡Que tramposo eres!-

-Yo no hago trampa, si tú no quieres satisfacerme lo haré yo mismo-

Voltear y verlo de piernas abiertas, al filo de la cama, mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con su erección y la otra rosaba el exterior de su ano. Vale, "juro que será la última vez" y me lance a devorarle…

* * *

 _Agradezcanle a tito jaja me dio el flow que me hacia falta. recomiendo escuchar sunueva cancion shalala. XD la verdad es que esto lo escribí como en 4 sentadas, pero me atore tres meses con el lemon ajaj XD. Procurare no tardarme tanto, sobre todo por que ya quiero subir el omegaverse que tanto amor que esta exprimiendo. No crean que estos dos ya avanzaron tanto, recuerden que sousuke esta molesto con rin y por eso esta apegandose a Haruka. Nos leemos pronto, espero... por cierto, hagamos un trato, un dulce contrato, un pacto secreto, que quiero cumplir. Si notan faltas de ortografia comentelas y en agradecimiento les paso un cacho de spoiler de alguno de los capitulos por facebook. La nota al final y la respuesta a los reviews no cuenta.  
_


	4. De caballa y carne

_**A Atheleia-Mustang:**_

 _Me ire a sucidar. SEPUKU SEPUKU, he fallado como escritora, naa, luego meda flojera reeler todo aunq lo hago como 4 veces y como estoy miope a veces se me van muchisimos errores. Si no maches pinche suerto oh lo siento quise decir pobre alma en pena. Y pues en cuanto a lugares impuros ya tengo muchos pensados. Tuve que hacer la respuesta del review de nuevo porque edite el capi. XD_

 _ **A los que me leen:**_

 _Veran, la vez pasada con este capítulo "DE CABALLA Y CARNE" me dio flojera terminar el lemon que le pertenecia y le adapte otro que ya tenia hecho para el capitulo siguiente "DE SONRISAS A PLENA LUZ". Luego me di cuenta que la cague pero supongo que igual ya lo leyeron, bueno, veran una nueva version de este capi, tiene un lemon diferente y eso es todo._

* * *

Te veo el miércoles, te veo el miércoles, te veo el miércoles. ¿Cómo porque diantres le aseguraste que lo verías? Es más... ¿Qué diantres haces con una canastilla para Picnic con sándwiches de caballa y jamón esperándolo afuera de la puerta de su casa? ¡Das pena ajena Sousuke! Y encima lo esperas sentadito cual perro fiel. Ni que fueras Tachibana.

No, esto es parte del plan. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir delatarlo si no lo conozco lo suficiente? ¿A caso conocer a tu enemigo no es una de las estrategias de guerra más utilizadas por excelencia?

Si cómo no. ¿Entonces cómo explicas la miel, las rosas y el tequila? Mira que traer tus instrumentos numero uno de conquista a una "cita" porque esto a todas luces es una cita. ¿De verdad quieres delatarlo ante Rin? O es tu pretexto para seguir tirándotelo.

¡Claro que quiero delatarlo pero debo ganarme su confianza! Además si traje esto es para evitar entrar a su casa. Yo no quiero seducir a Nanase, solo quiero delatarlo ante Rin. Quizás con un poco de alcohol se le suelte la lengua, solo necesito una grabación y ya.

¿Y entonces porque no trajiste tu cámara?

Porque es muy indiscreta, en cambio mi celular es más discreto, además esto no es una cit...

-¿Yamazaki?-

Por pelear conmigo mismo no me di cuenta cuando Nanase llegó, de hecho parecía bastante sorprendido. —Te dije que te vería el miércoles— Musité.

-¿Y eso? — Preguntó señalando la sesta que cargaba sobre las piernas.

-Si dejas tus cosas adentro y me acompañas, lo sabrás-

Nanase me miró pensativo, luego abrió la puerta, sin más arrojó su mochila y volvió a cerrar la puerta. —Listo-

-vaya ¿no traías nada frágil en tu mochila? Ese golpe sonó fuerte-

-Descuida solo fue el ruido de la madera-

Me levanté y lo tomé de la mano. Nanase no se negó al tacto, caminó en silencio junto a mí. Bajamos las escaleras sin soltarnos. Perfecto Sousuke, me dije, Nanase ha bajado bastante la guardia contigo, el plan va viento en popa.

Pues si el plan va tan bien tal vez deberías soltarlo, hace un calor de los mil demonios, no tienes pretexto para llevarlo de la mano todo el camino. No lo solté. No sé porque, pero quería recorrer todo el camino juntos. No, en realidad sí sé, no quería perderme.

Nanase miraba abajo culparía al sol que nos daba de frente y la visibilidad que se hacía difícil cual luz cegadora, pero la razón era otra, ante mí un fenómeno inaudito ocurría, Nanase estaba sonrojado, no, no era producto de la excitación, no era uno de esos sonrojos que le había visto antes, este era un sonrojo ¿Especial? Le daba un aire puro, como cuando sientes vergüenza. Sera que... No, no, no, de ninguna manera, es Nanase.

Mejor salimos de dudas. —Oi... ¿Por qué las mejillas?-

Nanase volteó el rostro, sin responderme. Intrigado por su reacción detuve la marcha y mi mano atrapó su mentón para que me diera la cara. —Responde— le dije acercándome furtivamente a su rostro, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.

-No—Lo dijo bajito y me sentí molesto, quería esa respuesta.

-Pues si no quieres usar la boca para hablar— me robe sus labios, Nanase se quedo quieto, impactado lo sé porque cuando me besa cierra los ojos pero esta vez no lo hizo, de hecho yo tampoco pues no quería perderme sus reacciones por nada del mundo. —Camina— Agregué y le saqué al menos un metro de distancia. Ambos bajamos el resto de las escaleras, sonrojados, era la primera vez que nos besamos así en medio de la calle, no afuera de su casa, no dentro de su casa. La verdad no entiendo a qué viene mi comportamiento atrevido. Suspiré y desabotoné el cuello de mi camisa. Era el sol o yo sentía calor.

Nanase logró alcanzarme minutos después, su mano se sujetó de la mía. Pasamos varias calles en silencio, evadiéndonos el rostro. ¡Maldita sea Sousuke! No eres una colegiala que moja las bragas al recibir un beso de su novio. Además tú se lo diste. ¿Qué es esa actitud de galán de manga shojo? Ni siquiera eres su sempai.

Solté a Nanase y llevé la mano a mi hombro, era el pretexto, solo quería que mi corazón dejara de latir así. —Si esta pesada puedo ayudarte, no deberías cargar objetos con ese brazo— reaccionó Nanase.

-No es problema— Contesté despreocupado, el verdadero problema es este aire extraño e inusual que está teniendo este día.

-¿enserio? Es que tu estas...— Mi cuello se tenso, una adrenalina intensa empezó a recorrerme, aquí venia mi poca cordura de nuevo, que no diga eso rogué, que no lo... "será mejor callarlo" — L...

-¿Lisiado?— Exploté y solté la canasta, tomé a Nanase del cuello de la camisa. — ¿A sí que tu también piensas eso?—Nanase me miraba sin comprender mi actitud.

Luego me dio un empujón con fuerza, logró zafarse — ¡No pongas en mi boca palabras que jamás diría! ¡Dame esa maldita canasta o lo que traiga dentro llegará hecho puré y a mí no me gusta el puré! -

Sorprendido por su reacción tomé del suelo la canasta y se la di sin chistar. Nanase me tomó de la mano en un fuerte apretón y apresuró el paso. Nanase me arrastraba como una madre arrastra a un niño regañado. Nanase atropellaba a todos al pasar y yo pedía disculpas No pude evitarlo y comencé a reír primero despacio, luego no me pude contener.

-¿De qué carajos te ríes?—Me dijo sin detenerse.

-Eres todo un caso cuando estás enojado-

-Yo no empecé—Tiene razón. ¡JODER! ¿Hasta qué punto he llegado que le doy la razón sin pelear?

-Lo siento, yo creí que tú usarías esa palabra, Rin, él...

-Rin es un bocón de mierda, no me compares con él—Impresionado, confundido, un poquito asustado. Me pregunto si es capaz de insultar a Rin en su cara, eso sí que le confirmaría a Rin lo que le vengo diciendo desde hace un tiempo. Maldita costumbre oír a Rin todo el tiempo comparándose con Nanase, para que resulte que no son ni un poco parecidos, Nanase es más sexy. ¡Diablos! El plan Sousuke, sigue el plan.

Seguí caminado de su mano en silencio, una vez más sorprendido por Nanase, creo que lo he ofendido reflexioné para mis adentros. Otra vez estaba flaqueando, estúpido Nanase y su comportamiento tan cool me hacía pensar que conservarlo a él podría ser mejor que conservar a Rin. Pasamos calles y calles, hasta que recordé que íbamos en dirección equivocada y me detuve. —Lo siento...— Musité —...solo cálmate, nunca en mi vida te había oído decir tantas malas palabras y en ese tono. No fue mi intención, sé que tú eres diferente...-

-No pasa nada— Me dijo y volteó a mirarme, su mano me soltó, la mía ya tenía una marca roja. Sus ojos estaban serios, era extraño. —Yo solo quería decir lastimado, todos podemos herirnos algunas veces y no está mal dejar que otros te ayuden, no deberías ser tan cabeza hueca Yamazaki-

Su comentario me tomó de sorpresa, lo ignoré. ¡Realmente no necesito ayuda!— ¿Ya estamos en paz?-

-Lo estamos— me dio un puñetazo de esos suaves como cuando los chocas con un amigo pero en el pecho.

-Bien, entonces debemos regresar 3 calles, el lugar donde quiero llevarte esta cerca, pero no es por aquí-

-¿Y por qué no dijiste eso antes?-

-Te observaba, cuando te miro no puedo pensar—En realidad me perdí. Pero una mentirita piadosa no daña a nadie, además lo hice sonrojarse.

Llegamos al parque prometido, tuvimos que cruzar el patio de la antigua escuela primaria de Sano ahora el lugar más olvidado por los dioses, para encontrar mi lugar favorito "el jardín secreto" o el patio trasero de la primaria sano. Qué suerte que transfirieran la escuela a otro lote, así teníamos el lugar para nosotros, algo tétrico gracias al edificio abandonado debo decir pero con la mejor vista de todo la prefectura. Nanase me entregó la canasta y de esta saqué una sábana delgada. La tendí sobre el piso pero el viento me la echó encima.

Lo vi tragarse una risilla. Búrlate me dije, después seré yo el que ría—Será mejor ponerla bajo ese árbol, las raíces salidas pueden ayudarnos a mantenerla sobre el piso—Sugirió amable. ¡Joder Nanase! No me hagas contradecirme en una sola frase.

Seguí a Nanase hasta ese árbol, tomó las orillas que fui arrastrando hasta allí. No es mi culpa tener brazos largos y que las cosas que cargo se arrastren. Vale si es mi culpa soy bastante descuidado. La sacudimos juntos, tomando las cuatro puntas, arriba, abajo, duramos mucho jugando. El aire de la sabana le quitaba los cabellos de la cara y en breves segundos podía ver todo su rostro. ¿Por qué carajos es tan malditamente hermoso? Tuve ganas de usar esa sabana como cobija y tomarle allí mismo. Quería tomarle mientras estuviera así de lindo, de distinto, así de cercano. Uno no sabe cuando el hechizo mágico puede acabar. ¿Otra vez con tus cursilerías Sousuke? Mira que Nanase, lindo y hermoso no deberían ir en la misma frase. Trague saliva, me desabroche un botón más de la camisa.

La sabana azul arriba hacia que dejáramos de vernos, abajo nos encontrábamos. Brisa fresca, sol perfecto, nuestro juego, ambos sonreímos. Deje la sabana irse abajo y acorté la distancia entre nosotros, le di otro beso. —Creo que ya esta lista— nos separamos de nuevo, la sacudimos y la fijamos al suelo.

Creo que estoy insolado, no logro comprender como es que mi mente dejo sus reproches y solo me grita "bésalo otra vez". Aprovechando que estábamos hincados en el suelo, me aproxime a Nanase a gatas y justo cuando levantó su rostro ya era tarde. Mi peso lo apresó contra el árbol. Me recibió gustoso y sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello. Besos castos, es tan sorprendente descubrir que Nanase no solo es varios Nanases, además sabe dar distintos tipos de besos. Por un momento, pequeñito, muy pequeñito, desee que este día no acabara. Me desabroché un botón más.

Terminamos el beso a causa del aire pero no me aparté, mis brazos se colaron detrás de su espalda y lo atraje a mí. Hacía calor, de eso no hay duda pero el cuerpo de Nanase estaba fresco, olor a cloro y hierbas salía de sus cabellos. —Si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría así contigo le hubiera dado sin duda un puñetazo en la cara— Sentí una sensación tibia en el pecho. Aquí van las ñoñerías de nuevo, para mi sorpresa esta vez sí había una razón para sentir cosquillas en el pecho, era Nanase besando un poco la piel que quedó expuesta. "Menos mal" pensé.

Solté el abrazo, me levanté y fui por la cesta. Mi razón volvió en seguida. Con que no es una cita. SI COMO NO. No le preste atención, no tenía como defenderme después de que bese a Nanase de esa forma, porque había que ser claros, yo lo estaba besando, yo era el de la iniciativa. Sousuke Yamazaki no solo estaba emocionado por pasar la tarde con Nanase, además estaba disfrutándolo, peor aún estaba viéndolo "bonito" o sea Nanase "bonito" ¡JODER! ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?

Regresé con la canasta y Nanase me esperaba en silencio, otra vez tenía esas mejillas rojas. Nanase también está insolado, eso debe ser. Al carajo la lógica, nos dio mucho el sol, no importa que estemos a finales de otoño. ¡Es el puto sol! No hay otra explicación. Sol y cambio climático. ¡Maldita Naturaleza! Quiero darle otro beso. Yo no pensé eso, no señor, yo no he pensado eso. ¡Dejen de contaminar la capa de ozono!

Me senté al otro lado de la sabana, lo más lejos que metro y medio de tela podía permitir, no quería cometer otra estupidez. Saqué un sándwich de jamón y uno de caballa, le di a Nanase el de caballa. — ¡Cómelo!-

-¿No me obligaras a comer carne otra vez o sí?-

-Pruébalo, confía en mí-

Nanase me miro dudoso. Luego mordió el sándwich, me sentí celoso, ni cuando me tiene dentro pone esa cara de placer supremo. Lo comió absorto a mi mirada inquisitiva. Al menos le gustó. Pedazo a pedazo el sándwich despareció dentro de su boca. Nanase si que tiene una forma pulcra de comer, no se llena la boca, disfruta los sabores a su modo. También sabe cuando tener prisa y cuando no. ¡Qué interesante!

Comí el mío, me sentí medio cavernícola, en dos mordiscos me lo acabé.

-¿me das otro?— preguntó.

-¿Ah?-

-Un sándwich— Y yo queriendo darle otro beso.

-Oh, claro—Accedí a la petición de Nanase y le extendí otro. Lo tomó entre sus manos, lo llevó a su boca. No podía dejar de observarlo. Su cabello se movía con la brisa, Nanase solo tenía ojos para ese sándwich, un poco de mayonesa se escapó a su rostro. Mi mano lo alcanzó, con la punta del pulgar le limpie la mejilla. Nanase me miró extrañado. —Tu piel esta tibia— Musité y ambos nos quedamos mirándonos.

-¿No comerás? — Preguntó.

Vaya, no había caído en cuenta que solo llevaba un sándwich de cinco. Pero... curiosamente, no tenía hambre. — ¿Tienes sed? Tengo jugo de fresa y naranja— Contesté su pregunta con otra.

-Yamazaki, estás incomodándome— Dijo directo mientras se mordía los labios y aflojaba los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Me miras mucho—Te me insinúas mostrándome la piel esa que ya conozco y sé el supremo manjar que es. ¿Y no quieres que te mire?

-Siempre lo hago-

-Lo sé es solo que...

Corté la distancia entre nosotros, le sostuve la quijada, me acerqué lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro — ¿Qué?-

-Te acepto un jugo-

Nanase volteó el rostro. Por un momento me sentí ganador. ¿De qué? No tengo ni la menor idea pero esa actitud que Nanase me daba como un regalo se sentía bien. Estiró el brazo en espera del jugo en cuanto escuchó que abría la canasta, pero siguió sin devolverme el rostro. Tiré de su brazo, Nanase cayó sobre mi pecho. Siguió ocultándome su rostro, mis brazos lo estrecharon con suavidad. Solo el ruido de la brisa sobre el pasto se escuchaba.

Otra vez esa sensación tibia invadía mi pecho. Mi mente volvió a recriminarme mi actitud. ¿Por qué actúas como un tonto cautivado? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de darle tanto buen trato? ¿Por qué olfateas su cabello a placer? Sabía que no lograría callarla de todos modos, así que solo me respondí "Después me arrepiento".

No sé cuanto estuvimos así, solo sé que Nanase pudo negarse y no lo hizo, al contrario sus brazos rodeaban mi espalda. — ¿Aún tienes sed? —Pregunté cuando sentí esa sensación tibia volverse un ardor profundo.

-sshuh— Fue lo único que escuché.

Por esta vez ganas Nanase yo tampoco quiero soltarte. Mientras el abrazo se prolongaba más y más mi cuerpo era vencido, pasé de estar sentado a recostarme, sentir su peso de esa forma me hizo recordar, lo maleable, ligero y suave que es. La sensación tibia parecía recorrerse, intenté mirar solo para cerciorarme que era Nanase y su tibio beso los provocantes de la sensación. No, la boca de Nanase estaba libre. Iba a maldecirme mentalmente pero eso echaría un poco a perder el momento así que callé mis temores y seguí disfrutando sin soltarle. No nos soltamos, hasta que...

¡SOUSUKE JODER! MÁS TE VALE ATENDER MI MENSAJE. SABES QUE CUANDO SE TRATA DE MI ES IMPORTANTE.

Suspiré nunca debí dejar que Rin programara como mi tono de mensajes una grabación de su voz gritándome. Pero ni hablar, casi tiró mi celular por la ventana con mi gracioso tono "sácame del bolsillo". ¿No sé que de malo le vio? Nanase se apartó ante mi negativa de moverme. Mascullé maldiciones, opté por apagar el celular.

-¿No vas a responder?-

-Es un mensaje solamente, además es de Rin-

Haru sonrió. —Yo también ignoro los mensajes de Makoto— Comencé a reír, pobre Tachibana, sí que debe serle difícil mantener su amistad contigo. — ¿No ibas a darme jugo?-

-Cierto— Lo deje beber el jugo a gusto sin más observación de Nanase a detalle. En cambio un objeto perturbaba mi atención, no podía evitar mirar la cesta dudoso, quizás no eran necesarias mis herramientas, respiré profundamente, tomé otro sándwich y me dispuse a comer.

-Yamazaki... —Apenas si escuche su voz, sonaba bajita y lejana. — ¡Gracias!-

Sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme el cerebro, el cuerpo, todo. El último bocado de mi sándwich casi se atora en mi garganta. Un ligero remordimiento de conciencia vino a mí. ¿Qué tal si solo era un exagerado paranoico que veía a Nanase como enemigo solo porque aun no superaba que Rin fuera súper popular y súper capaz de hacer nuevos amigos y yo no? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? Tal vez mi actitud pueda lastimar a Nanase o peor aún. ¿Qué pasaría si Nanase se enamora de mí? Sacudí la cabeza como si mis ideas también se fueran así de fácil. Si algo caracteriza mis dudas es que a veces mi boca me traiciona. —Oi... Nanase... tú... te... en... — Cerré la boca justo en el último segundo.

Bien jugado Nanase, casi me haces perder. ¿Qué hechizo diabólico has usado esta vez? ¿Crees que con un gracias voy a olvidarme de mi plan? Estas equivocado, yo debo mostrarle a Rin como es que eres realmente. Mis dudas se fueron y tomé la canasta, Nanase seguía mirándome como esperando que terminara mi pregunta. —JUM, me aclaré la voz, Nanase... ¿Tú te emborrachas fácilmente?-

Nanase arqueó una ceja. —No lo sé, no bebo. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?-

-¿Te gustaría probar algo?-

-Vale— Dijo calmado.

Saqué mi arma mortal infalible. Tomé el recipiente trasparente, dentro yacían dos pétalos de rosa conservados en miel. Comencé con la palabrería, esa que usaba en Tokio cuando quería un faje rápido con alguna chica tonta. —Dicen que las rosas rojas, son el símbolo por excelencia de la pasión, tienen una fragancia única, incluso un sabor. No hay mejor forma para lograr apreciar ese sabor que hacerlo junto a la miel y el tequila. La miel le da una textura más agradable a la boca y el tequila... el tequila le deja explotar— saqué con mis dedos uno de los pétalos y lo acerqué a Nanase.

Comprendiendo abrió la boca. —No lo comas aún— le ordené. Tomé la pequeña botella de tequila y bebí un largo trago, lo mantuve en mi boca, quemaba, pero lo mejor vendría pronto.

Me acerqué a Nanase con cautela, despacio, cazando a mi presa. Primero nuestros labios chocaron, luego me dejo compartirle el tequila, el me compartió el pétalo. Comer y besar, técnica imposible para novatos. Menos mal que al parecer Nanase tampoco lo era. Mantuve el pétalo rehén bajo mi lengua y a Nanase lo mantuve jadeante. El olor del alcohol, mezclado con una rosa dulce, el olor de Nanase, mi olor, un beso único. Nos separamos cuando era absolutamente necesario tragar el pétalo.

Nanase me miraba, justo como lo hace cuando me tiene a su merced. Al parecer el alcohol me ayudó a encender ese interruptor maligno. No necesité ordenar nada más. Nanase tomó el otro pétalo con sus dedos, lo introdujo en mi boca. Me hizo lamerle los dedos para quitarle la miel. Tomó la botella y repitió mi acción.

Nanase no fue precavido de ahogarme y en un solo chorro dejo el tequila sobre mi boca, su lengua se introdujo brutalmente, quedé recargado en el tronco de un árbol, mis piernas abiertas y Nanase hincado entre estas, sus manos buscaron los mías y las levanto sobre mi cabeza, no dejamos de besarnos. Al detenernos caí en cuenta de mi posición. ¡Diablos! Era mi trampa y terminé atrapado. Nanase sonreía diabólico. — ¡Vamos a mi casa!— Ordenó.

Obedeciendo totalmente preso de mi cuerpo, preso de ese hechizo maligno que Nanase había plantado en mí, comencé a empacar a prisa. Mis manos torpes se cruzaron con mi celular. ¡Mierda seré imbécil! Apagué el celular cuando debía tenerlo prendido. Tragué saliva y lo encendí. Nanase me esperaba levantado mirando al horizonte. ¡Caer de nuevo o resistirme! De resistencia nada tenía, estaba duro. El mensaje seguía tintineando en la pantalla del celular. ¡Ahora o nunca! ¡Compórtate como un hombre Yamazaki! ¡Resiste! "No quiero" susurré bajito. "Lo necesito para calmar mi fuego".

Me temblaban las manos, mis latidos corrían desesperados por tan solo haber probado sus labios. Si no me resisto esto me traerá problemas. Tragué saliva aún sintiendo el calor del aliento de Nanase en mi boca. Me resigné un poco y abrí el mensaje.

De: Rin Matsuoka

¿Dónde carajo estás bakasuke?

Hoy hay práctica de estilo

mariposa, la mitad del grupo

esta sin hacer nada gracias a ti.

El dilema del día, huir pretextando un deber, o mandar al diablo a Rin y simplemente dejarme llevar "a donde sea" por Nanase. Junte valor, valor contrario a lo que me pedía la entrepierna. —No podré ir a tu casa hoy— Dije pareciendo apenado. —Había olvidado que me tocaba supervisar al grupo en estilo mariposa-

-Está bien— Nanase parecía ido. Me atrevería a decir que enojado. En sus manos presionaba algo. —Yo también olvide algo-

Me acerqué con cuidado. Nanase miraba su celular asqueado. Lo vi suspirar. —Prometí hacer el trabajo de algebra con Makoto-

Sí en segundos sus ojos misteriosos, su boca lasciva, incluso su aroma hipnotizante se había ido, si me lo preguntan ese parecía un Nanase, normal totalmente normal. ¿Quién carajos eres? Me pregunté una vez más. Afuera eres tan lindo, tan frágil, dulce, pero estando a solas, juntos, yo veo un demonio dispuesto a robarme el alma. ¿Cuál de todos los Nanases es el real? ¿A quién mierda le importa eso? Solo dame más Nanases, quiero ver más, necesito ver más.

Atendiendo a una locura producto de mí más o menos mentira quise reparar el acto. — ¿Me das tu numero de celular?— pregunté mientras movía un poco la cabeza, sentía tensión en el cuello. Pensar que puedo liberarme si solo me olvido de todo y te sigo.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? Nunca contesto-

-Para verte de nuevo-

Nanase no me dio su número, me dio el aparto entero. Otra vez volteaba la cara enrojecida. ¡JODER NANASE! ¡Deja de sonrojarte, que si te sonrojas tú, me sonrojo yo! Tuve que marcarme yo mismo desde su teléfono y a la inversa desde el mío. Queriendo joderlo un poco mi nombre de contacto en su teléfono quedo como "Sabrosuke". En el mío él sería "demonio".

Atravesamos otra vez el cadáver de la primaria de Sano. Parecíamos bastante decaídos, mi entrepierna aún no estaba rendida, menos mal que los bóxer me ayudaban a ocultarlo. Caminamos algunas calles juntos, en silencio incomodo, incluso pensé que había hecho algo malo, hasta que toco despedirnos.

-Yamazaki, hoy tengo mucha tarea pero la próxima vez no te salvas—Me guiño un ojo, me apretó una nalga y sus brazos se colgaron de mi cuello. Un piquito, solo un piquito, no me devoro, yo quería que lo hiciera. Lo vi perderse en la calle, joder si la caminata me había tranquilizado, esa actitud coqueta acabo por empalmarme otra vez, era eso o quizás era el solo verlo contonearse así. En realidad caminaba normal pero a mi sexo sentido le sobraban los pretextos para pedirme que lo siga.

-¡Maldita tarea!—Grité en cuanto lo perdí de vista. Hay que ser sinceros, me vale un carajo el entrenamiento. Lo que necesito ahora es correrme, "correrme en Nanase"...

...

Apenas lo vio en la lejanía Makoto se levantó de pórtico de la casa de Haru. Haru lo miró con hastió, Makoto le dirigió una sonrisa luego lo examinó con su radar de madre sobreprotectora. El análisis dio como resultado cuatro cosas. Uno, Haru estaba fuera de casa cuando él no suele salir si no es para comprar alimentos y Haru no venía con ninguna bolsa con mercancía. Dos, algunas partes de la ropa de Haru estaban cubiertas por pasto. Tres, Haru olía a alcohol, su bebe menor de edad olía a alcohol. Cuatro, Haru parecía de mal humor, tenía el seño fruncido y no se esforzaba por ocultar en su cara neutra emociones.

"OH NO" La mente de mamámakoto entro en código 4, repito código 4. "Haru se ha convertido en un delincuente yankee". Él no estaba en casa porque salió a batirse en duelo, el pasto en su ropa en símbolo de una pelea, seguramente estaba siendo intimidado y no le había dicho nada a Makoto, seguramente perdió la pelea y por eso venía con ese humor de perros, seguramente como perdió la pelea entró en un bar a embriagarse y matar la decepción.

Makoto intentó calmarse. Sería mejor que Haru explicara despacio y cuando se sintiera cómodo lo que paso. Entraron a la casa juntos y las manos de Makoto se movían nerviosas. Si le daba un mal consejo a Haru seguramente se convertiría en un chico malo, en busca de venganza, dejaría la natación y entraría al club de lucha. Arruinaría su futuro rapidísimo, tantos años cuidándole se irían a la basura.

La duda estaba matando a Makoto, así que en cuanto ambos se sentaron en el tatami a hacer el dichoso trabajo de algebra Makoto no pudo más y rompió el silencio. —Pasé mucho rato esperándote. ¿Dónde estabas?-

Haru no respondió y siguió leyendo. —Haru sabes que soy tu amigo y que puedes confiar en mí siempre que lo necesites, si tienes algún problema, el que sea yo estaré ahí para ti-

-Hay 25 problemas de algebra. Quiero terminarlos rápido. ¡Apúrate!-

El corazón de madre sangró. A Makoto se le fue el aire. Haru gritando era bueno, pero Haru evadiendo el tema era malo. Makoto optó por seguir resolviendo la tarea, de vez en vez miraba la seriedad de Haru. Las cosas definitivamente no podían quedar así. Cuando el trabajo estuvo a la mitad Makoto decidió ir de frente con el tema que más le carcomía el alma.

-Un nadador no debería ingerir alcohol, como capitán del club de natación de Iwatobi no puedo pasar esto por alto, debes recordar que eres el subcapitán del equipo y que eres un ejemplo para Nagisa y Rei-

-Haz lo que quieras-

Makoto casi se desmaya. Haru, su pequeño niño, su amigo, él, precisamente él le estaba ignorando y no solo eso, además estaba totalmente desinteresando en su persona. Pero la persistencia de Makoto no tenía límites.

-Yo solo quiero que estés bien-

-Si quieres que este bien... "no estorbes"-

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM La mente de Makoto explotó. "Sal de mi vida" fue lo que él escucho. "No te necesito más" fue lo que él escuchó. Makoto terminó a velocidad años luz los demás ejercicios. Quería salir corriendo, se sentía terriblemente dolido. ¿Por qué Haru le hablaba así? ¿En tan graves problemas andaba metido?

Makoto no se despidió. Salió en silencio como el caído en combate. Alarmado, desesperado, trastornado, tomó su celular y marcó desesperado en busca de consuelo. La cita se acordó en el edificio abandonado detrás de Samekuza. Anunció en su casa que no llegaría a dormir, usando el mismo pretexto de siempre "dormiré en casa de Haru". Un Haru que no quería verlo, pero Makoto no cayó en cuenta que él también ocultaba cosas, incluso le mentía a sus padres. Al parecer no solo era Haru el que estaba cambiando.

...

No sintió que seguían sus pasos. Caminaba sin saberse perdido. Ocupado en maldiciones y quejas, su mente no le dejo escuchar al individuo que lo seguía. Fue tarde cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación, tan tarde que simplemente quedó atrapado.

Una mano le rodeó el cuello desde atrás. Un sonoro ruido casi le deja sordo.

-¡Sooooooouske! ¡Nos encontramos de nuevo!— ¡Vaya forma de saludar!

-¡Joder!—El joven se limpió la mejilla, a veces odiaba que Kisumi fuera tan efusivo.

-Últimamente me dices mucho esa palabra-

-Hola Kisumi— Dijo sin afán.

-¿Qué haces por Sano?-

Sousuke miró a los lados, otra vez su sentido de la orientación lo hizo caminar en círculos. Tuvo que cambiar su cara de aléjate por una más amable que dijera "recuérdame el camino a Samekuza". —Resolvía un asunto-

-¡UY! ¡Qué misterioso! ¿Puedo saber que era?-

-No-

-¿No tendrá que ver con esa marca en tu pecho? ¿A quién estuviste seduciendo pillín?-

-No exageres es solo una irritación— Yamazaki seriedad absoluta se cerró los botones de la camisa. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Él que comenzó a tomar las duchas en Samekuza durante una semana en el turno nocturno para que nadie le viera la decoración que Nanase generosamente le dejo.

\- Mmm... Tú traes algo ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? Yo soy tu amigo-

Era una verdadera pena que Kisumi no pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Sousuke, de lo contrario hubiera sabido que la respuesta inmediata que Sousuke dio al ¿por qué no me quieres decir? Era "porque eres bien chismoso".

-Lo siento es privado-

-¿No tendrá que ver con Haru?

Sousuke mantuvo la compostura. Casi se atraganta, si habían cosas que detestaba de Kisumi era su terrible facilidad para adivinar las cosas y peor aún ese extraño poder que tenía sobre él desde que eran niños donde irremediablemente Sousuke terminaba contándole todas sus preocupaciones.

-No, no tiene nada que ver en esto—Aunque si tenía que ver, la dolorosa erección era su culpa y de nadie más.

-Uy... yo pensaba, como los vi juntos la otra vez y hasta me toco pagar su desayuno-

-Lamento lo de la otra vez—Apresuró a disculparse Sousuke si quería salir de sano pronto más le valía comportarse lo más amable posible —Solo quería ver si podía congraciarme con Nanase-

-¿Y lo lograste?-

-No, no hemos nacido para ser amigos-

-Tienes que darme más información si quieres que te lleve a la estación de trenes-

¡Maldito Kisumi intuitivo! Sousuke suspiró, conociendo como conocía a Kisumi apelo a su vanidad y decidió halagarle. —Nanase dijo que no sería amigo de alguien que era amigo de ti. Así que te escogí en lugar de Nanase, después no de todo no eres tan malo aunque seas un entrometido-

-¡Oye!-

-Es la verdad-

-Solo un poquito-

Kisumi se le colgó de un brazo y ambos caminaron rumbo a la estación de trenes recordando los viejos tiempos en Sano. Sousuke se felicitó internamente. Pero que buen manipulador era. Tal vez los poderes malignos de Nanase se le habían transferido por vía sexual.

...

Sabes que te sientes solo cuando recostado en tu cama con la noche como testigo miras el techo añorando a alguien y tienes esa extraña necesidad de ver su rostro e incluso sentir su calor. Te remueves entre la sabanas, tomas lo temprano del reloj y tu rutina de dormir tarde como el pretexto para tus pocas ganas de dormir. Pero a más intentos por dormir más le extrañas.

Haces el kamasutra con tu cama, primero boca arriba, luego boca abajo, intentas de un lado para terminar recostado del otro, abrazas la almohada, la cambias bajo tu cabeza, la tiras, te levantas por ella. Subes de nuevo a la cama y para tu mala suerte se caen las cobijas, bajas por ellas. No dormirás y lo sabes, entonces… ¿Qué harás?

¿Qué prefiere alguien como tú? Pastillas para dormir, contar ovejas, alguien como yo, tan contradictorio, con la conciencia diciéndome. ¡No jodas! ¿De verdad Sousuke? Deja de vestirte, no te atrevas a hacer lo que iras a hacer. Alguien como yo tan hechizado, alguien como yo simplemente tomó su ropa, se vistió, escapó a media noche y ahora está frente a tu portón.

-¡TCH!10:30— Suspiré, no sabía si debía atreverme a tocar. Debía pensarlo de nuevo, escuchar a mi cabeza y aceptar que solo estoy aquí por sexo, pero si solo quisiera sexo un burdel sería más fácil de visitar. Admitámoslo, deseo concluir lo que ha pasado por la tarde, no solo me ha traído aquí el sexo, a decir verdad sí, más no es cualquier sexo, es sexo con Nanase.

¡Da la vuelta aun estas en tiempo! No quiero escuchar a mi conciencia, me quita el tiempo y el valor que me falta para tocar la puerta. ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Nanase vengo a follarte? ¿Nanase no podía dormir y vine a no dejarte dormir? ¿Nanase entrégame tu cuerpo? Suspiré, toqué la puerta, con suerte estaría despierto, con más suerte me abriría, con mayor suerte no sólo abriría la puerta, también abriría ese trasero para mí.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, solo un poco, Nanase asomó la cabeza. — ¿Tú?-

-¿Esperabas a alguien más Nanase?-

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-Creo que deberías dejarme entrar-

-¿Para qué quieres entrar?-

-¿Te lo digo o te lo hago?-

-Y si me niego-

-No creo que seas tan cruel como para dejarme ir sin cenar-

-Busca un restaurante. ¿No crees que cenarías mejor en ese del otro día?-

-Eres bastante rencoroso sabes-

-No me conoces ni un poco Yamazaki, pero cómo piensas que soy tan malo, me portare peor, iré a dormir, será mejor que te vayas-

-¿Me dejarás así? Al menos deberías darme un beso-

-No, si te lo doy te acostumbraras— Y me cerró la puerta en la cara. Ya no sé quién es más imbécil, si él o yo porque me quedé parado allí afuera atónito.

-¡No me vas a dejar así!— Grité cuando salí del shock y caminé al lado contrario de la casa, me detuve en la puerta trasera. Molesto la abrí totalmente y me lo encontré usando solo el delantal-

-¡Bienvenido a casa!— Me dijo antes de lanzarse a besarme intensamente. Entonces caí en cuenta que me había manipulado de nuevo. Bien jugado Nanase, te dejaré ganar por esta vez pero ese trasero tuyo me las pagará.

Nanase se separó de mí un momento y caminó detrás de mí para cerrar la puerta, lo miré, si la vista delantera me hizo temblar de deseo, ver ese cordón formando un moño por encima de su trasero me hizo apresarlo contra la puerta cerrada, mis manos pudieron sentir el hueso de su cadera, Nanase sintió mi peso y con esfuerzos evitaba que su cara terminará estampada contra la madera.

-¿Cómo es que haces para ponerme así?-

-Ese es mi secreto Yazamaki-

-¿Qué podría hacer yo para que me lo cuentes?— le dije mientras olfateaba su cuello y me frotaba contra él.

-Podrías empezar sacándome la verdad a pijazos-

-Que lenguaje tan vulgar Nanase-

-Es tu culpa Yamazaki, así me pones "vulgar"— Contenerme después de eso fue un esfuerzo en vano. Cuando caí en cuenta mi mano derecha masajeaba una de sus mejillas, ninguna de la cara, con mi pulgar la contorneaba, mi boca besaba el cabello sobre la nuca, el cuello, su hombro y de vez en vez para provocarlo mordisqueaba levemente su oreja. Mi plan para salir con el orgullo intacto después de otra recaída estaba comenzando, lo tocaba, lo besaba, quería verlo implorarme que lo enculara.

Debía aceptarlo, yo había ido a su casa sin invitación, yo casi le suplique minutos antes por un beso. Rogar no era lo mío, mi recaída no sería un crimen tan mortal si era Nanase quien me rogaba, quien me imploraba, quien me deseara tanto como yo a él. — Nanase, ¿Te gusta cuando me tienes dentro?-

Nanase no respondió, el muy cabrón no quería dejarme recuperar mi orgullo y para retarme frotaba su trasero de una forma más descarada que el frote que yo le ofrecía. Incluso había tomado el atrevimiento de llevar mi mano izquierda a su erección. ¡Mastúrbame! decía su acción. Por alguna razón siempre terminaba cediendo, más el perder algunas batallas en su cuerpo me hizo aprender, lo tocaba, lo frotaba, lo masturbaba más no iba a darle lo que en verdad quería si no me lo pedía. — Nanase, ¿Te gusta cuando me clavo en ti? ¿Te gusta cuando embisto contra ese punto que te pone a llamarme pidiéndome más?-

Su respuesta fue un beso, me beso. ¡JODER! Eso no era ni un poco justo, un solo beso, uno tan simple y yo, yo quería más. Mi plan se revelaba en contra mía. Estaba más desesperado que él quién con una sonrisa de lado me miraba esperando que yo diera el primer paso.

Me separé, caminé y me senté sobre la silla que estaba junto al lavabo de su cocina. No me movería si no me rogaba.

-¿Te haces el duro?— preguntó, vengativo no respondí. — ¿Sabes que yo también puedo jugar ese juego?-

Sí que lo sabía, más resistí. Me mantuve serio, tranquilamente liberé mi erección del pans. Nanase era tentador, pero ambos sabíamos que no se resistiría mucho frente a una verga bien dura, erecta gracias a él y dispuesta a él si la pedía. Comencé a masturbarme mientras lo miraba, arqueó una ceja como si le hubiese ofendido.

-Y a ti Yamazaki, dime... ¿A ti te gusta estar dentro de mí?-

¡Claro que sí! Si no me gustara no estaría aquí, respiré profundamente debía guardar la calma. Seguí masturbándome frente a él absoluta y completamente sínico. Lo miraba fijamente esperando una reacción en su cara, con mis ojos le señalaba mi erección invitándolo a sentarse.

Los juegos son de dos, la compañía siempre los hace más divertidos. Nanase si que se divertía, tomó una cuchara, de esas grandes, con mango de plástico, liso, prosiguió y sacó del estante de la alacena superior el aceite, lo regó despacio sobre el mango de la cuchara.

¿No te atreverás? Pensé y se atrevió. Se detuvo de la puerta, arqueó la espalda lo suficiente para parar el culo frente a mí, jugueteó un poco con el mango rozando su exterior. Tranquilo, totalmente sereno, introdujo la punta. ¡Maldito descarado!, el mango entero se hundió. Tragué saliva, no que es la vista me incomodara en lo absoluto, al contrario me era satisfactoria, un estímulo visual perfecto para mi actuar, más cada vez que veía ese mango hundirse y salir mi desesperación me hacía masturbarme más rápido. ¡No voy dejarte ganar Nanase!

El mango entraba y salía, dejaba ver el aceite escurrir. Fruncí el ceño, ese no debía ser aceite, preferiría que lo que botara su ano fuera mi semen y no ese líquido. Otra vez introducía esa cosa dentro de él y me torturaba, lo hacía y podía escuchar su gemidos. ¡Que amante tan vano! Hasta con un objeto me engaña. Sacudí la cabeza admitir que Nanase era mi amante seguro era un efecto más de las ganas de penetrarlo.

"Lo quiero", pensé. ¡No! ¡Sousuke Yamazaki no se dejará vencer tan fácil! Nanase siempre hace lo que quiere contigo, te ha vuelto su muñeco y te encanta pero al menos da más batalla. Al menos resiste un poco, por más que ese ano palpite llamándote, por más que muestre esa pose obscena, por más que de vez en vez voltee a mirarte arrogante con esas mejillas rojas que lo hacen ver más apetitoso, por más que ese delantal parezca al borde de desanudarse y dejarlo un poco más desnudo, por más difícil que te sea, no le dejes ganar. Yo juro que lo intenté, pero mientras más lo veía así de abierto más de mis prendas de ropa desaparecían.

-Yamazaki, Yamazaki, Yamazaki— Empezó a gemir llamándome. Hijo de puta, con tan solo usar su voz me dejó al borde de correrme. No pude más, mi animal interno se rindió, detuve su mano, arroje esa porquería que me mal sustituía al suelo, palmeé a Nanase —Has sido un chico malo—, para desquitarme introduje mi pulgar en él — ¿Debería darte algo más que esto?— saqué mi pulgar de golpe. Tomé a Nanase de la muñeca y lo arrastré hasta el lavabo, básicamente lo arrojé al lavabo, sus manos quedaron dentro. —Para ese culo lujurioso para mí— ordené.

Nanase obedeció, apenas si se había abierto un poco, estaba rosado, viscoso, se la clave. Lo empuje al fondo, Nanase tal vez gritó, no lo sé, metí mis dedos en su boca, necesitaba castigarlo, castigarlo por ser más fuerte, más sereno, menos desesperado y más lascivo que yo, mordí su nuca, enfurecerme le costaría caro. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada y veía sus manos tensarse para soportar nuestro peso. — ¡Quiero que te duela!— Le dije al oído, tanto como me duele la pija y las bolas cuando no te tengo cerca, agregué mentalmente. El nudo de abajo al fin cedió, el de arriba con mis dientes desanudado quedó. El delantal era bueno pero Nanase desnudo era más.

Al fin desnudos empecé a moverme brusco, lo deseaba tanto, me abrí paso en sus estrechas entrañas, las sentía llamándome, apretándome. Escuchaba el pene de Nanase chocando contra las puertas de abajo del lavabo, era como si lo azotara doble —Nanase no debiste— musité en su oído.

Embestía, más y más, yo solo necesitaba desahogarme. —Deja de ponerme así— Suplique. —Tú me provocas a hacerte cosas de las que yo no sabía que era capaz-

Nanase mordió mis dedos, impulsivamente los saqué de su boca. — ¿Y tú cómo crees que me pones?— Respondió. —No sabes lo mucho que me masturbo pensando en ti, eso hacía antes de que llegaras-

¡Diablos! Tragué saliva. —Lo mismo hago yo— Respondí honesto.

-Entonces la respuesta era sí, a ti te gusta tanto como a mí cuando te tengo dentro— Lo besé, arrastré su cara sujetándolo por el mentón para besarlo. Mis embestidas seguían, a quién mierda le importa perder el orgullo tan fácil si él me da este placer. Esto no solo me gusta, me fascina, me enloquece. Su culo mágico me lleva sentir cosas que estando solo nunca he sentido, sus gemidos extraen más rápido mi semen que ese porno lésbico que a veces consumó, su cuerpo puede provocarme las erecciones más largas y dolorosas. Nanase puede llevarse mi alma y yo lo dejo.

Mis embestidas seguían brutas, al grado que mis dedos sosteniendo su cadera se marcaron sobre su piel. Pude ver las puertas de la alacena salpicadas con su semen. ¡Que hecho más interesante! Esta vez se lo hacía con tanta fuerza que no lo sentí desvanecer ni un poco, nada como clavárselo tan al fondo como podía para tenerlo aquí —Yamazaki, me encahhntaahahas— Esta vez sí pude sentir su ano contraerse, Nanase iba por el segundo y aun no me daba el primero. ¡Que ganas de rellenarlo! ¡Que ganas vaciarme en el!

-Repítelo— Respondí, su voz me daría el pretexto perfecto para vaciarme.

-Me encantas— Dijo suavecito con la voz quebrada y apunto de correrse.

-Repítelo— le dije una vez más, mientras sentía como empezaba a fluir.

-Yamazaki cabeza hueca me encantas— dijo subiendo la voz, en espera de recibir mi juguito especial.

-Eso no. ¡Tú sabes que quiero oír!— Protesté presionando sus glúteos, no iba a vaciarme si no me lo decía.

-Sousuke me encaahhnatahhas— Nanase se corrió.

-No más de lo que Haru me fascina a mí— Respondí y me vacié en su interior, sentí el líquido escaparse de su entrada y deslizarse por mis muslos. Deje caer mi peso sobre él.

De vuelta a la realidad más lejanos al placer nos quedamos callados. Pero que idiotas éramos. Una situación tan lasciva y nos avergonzamos por tan poco. Besé su nuca. —No sé qué me pasa contigo, te tengo miedo y te necesito— Confesé. —Sousuke eres un idiota graduado de la máxima universidad de idiotas. Acabas de aceptar frente a tu enemigo lo que te pasa. Un silencio extraño nos invadió, sentía mis mejillas coloradas, me asome un poco y alcance a ver a Nanase colorado también. Es por el sexo, solo es el sexo, intenté convencerme.

-Yamazaki, no seas cursi— Me dijo. — ¡Follame como tú sabes!-

Que maldita necesidad de romper con el momento. Tal vez lo hizo por el bien de ambos no lo sé. Por un momento lo agradecí, si Nanase hubiese respondido otra cosa, seguro no sabría que mas hacer. Lo agradecí y me decepcione. "Quiero ser más que la verga que te gusta montar." Mi pensamiento me asustó, sacando toda esa estupidez de mi cabeza, me empujé hasta el fondo. Tomé su muslo para alzar su pierna y proseguí obligándolo a sostenerse con una sola pierna.

Sus entrañas estaban muy viscosas era como luchar contra mí mismo, más presionaba a fondo, más semen salía escurriendo. ¿Que no fuera cursi? ¿Quién querría ser cursi con Nanase? Me sentí incómodo seguía dándole pero me faltaba algo más. La escena de Nanase siendo así de flexible era grata, a decir verdad nunca creí que pudiera tomarlo de esa forma, Nanase se esforzaba por mantenerse de puntas cada vez que lo alzaba. Se veía sexy, más cuando intentaba besarme y aferrarse a mi nuca.

Teníamos que cambiar de lugar, la cocina ya tenía un aire extraño. No es que me sintiera algo rechazado tras confesarle a Nanase lo que me provoca. No es que quisiera sacarle otra respuesta, no es que me aferrara, solo era la cocina, hacerlo frente al lavabo se había tornado aburrido.

Lo deje ponerse en pie un poco sin salirme de él. — ¿Ya te cansaste Yamazaki?— Preguntó jadeando.

-Solo quiero probar otra cosa. ¡Sujétate de mi nuca!— Nanase obedeció y subió los brazos, al parecer le era algo difícil sujetarse estando clavado. Sonreí, seguro que lo siguiente lo sorprendería. Metí mis brazos por en medio de sus piernas para proceder a cargarlo de los muslos. Salí de la cocina cargándolo, mire la sala y no me pareció encontrar un lugar bueno. Entonces pregunté — ¿Dónde está el baño?-

-El lugar azul—Señaló. Qué suerte que tuviera la puerta abierta, justo encontré lo que buscaba, un espejo. Nos posicione frente a él. ¡Que vista! Podía ver la entrepierna de Nanase temblar, como si eso no fuera ya un regalo en sí, podía verme dentro de él, su ano estaba estirado y amoldado a mí, justo como un anillo. Así abierto de piernas, aferrándose con fuerza a mi nuca, así a pesar de esa escena, lo noté, Nanase miraba a otro lado, evadía el espejo, incluso sus cabellos cómplices le cubrían los ojos.

-¿No vas a mirar?—Pregunté. Nanase guardó silencio. Me balancee un poco, salí un poco y entre de golpe.

-Ah— Nanase gimió bajito.

-¿Por qué no quieres mirar la cara que pones cuando me tienes dentro?— Siguió sin responder. — ¿No te apetece mirar cómo te estiras allá abajo cada vez que intento salir de ti? Justo como lo hago ahora— Seguía sin mirar, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes — ¡Mira!— Le ordené sutilmente arremetiendo contra su punto débil. Su pene saltó, Nanase completo se crispó.

La posición comenzó a pasarme factura, mucho peso para mi hombro. Pero eso es lo de menos, tenía ante mí un Nanase rendido. Me clave un par de veces más. Nanase seguía sin mirar, en cambio subió la mirada, sus ojos se clavaron en mí. —Bájame— Pidió.

Lo obedecí a medias, lo deje bajar los pies al suelo, pero cuando sus manos dejaron mi nuca las apresé con las mías. Elegí el momento justo como lo hace el cazador, tampoco deje que sus entrañas se apartaran de mí. Sujeté fuerte sus muñecas detrás de él. Fantástico panorama, sus brazos apresados por mi causa, mi sexo incrustado en él. Frente a nosotros el magnífico espejo. No es que sea malo solo estaba buscando un poco más de él.

Tiré de sus brazos y la inercia, hizo que su culo golpeara contra mis testículos. ¡PAZ! En el espejo vi el rostro de Nanase sorprendido. Me clave otra vez. ¡PAZ!—Nanase, ¿Ya viste tu cara?—Lo jale un poco enderezándolo. Solo así logré que se mirara. Cuando lo hizo pude jurar que se sorprendió incluso de sí mismo. —Esa cara es la que me hace volver a buscarte. ¿Quién podría resistirse? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que eras así de lascivo Nanase?-

Despacio, le regale un poco de vaivén, quería que viera cómo se convertía en un destare sudoroso, con los ojos húmedos y esa sonrisa extraña que siempre aparece en su rostro cuando está caliente. Quería que viera cómo se pone cuando se lo meto, como su cuerpo depende de mí, como se arquea parando el culo en busca de más.

Que también viera como se muerde los labios provocándome, como abre la boca dejando escapar un gemido sucio totalmente proveniente de nuestra lujuria, como la abre en busca de un beso, como la abre en busca de aliento.

Mi mano derecha pasó a ser el carcelero total que le sostiene las muñecas, dejándole un poco de albedrio a la izquierda. Una izquierda que quiera divertirse con Nanase, presione uno de sus pezones, seguro que a Nanase le encantó, el espasmo en su ano me hizo saberlo. Mi mano aún más traviesa sujeto su erección. — ¿Dónde te gusta más Nanase? En la punta— Mi pulgar sobó su glande. —Quizás te gusta más su cuando lo masturbo—Arriba, abajo, despacio, sin detener mi trabajo entre su nalgas. — ¿Y si hago esto?— Sujete sus bolas para acto seguido clavarme.

— ¡Yamazaki!-

-Parece que te gusta todo— Me burlé, su corrida la recibió el espejo. Su cuerpo se puso débil, si que le gusto, todo de él temblaba. —No te canses, aún falto yo-

Con mis manos deteniendo su pecho y su estómago respectivamente seguí el camino de la satisfacción. Dentro, sintiendo como las piernas de Nanase apenas podían detenerse. Fuera, mirando a Nanase tragar saliva en un intento de refrescarse entre tanto calor. Dentro mirando otra vez ese pequeño saltito que su erección daba, sintiendo la compresión de su ano. Fuera, irritando a Nanase que buscaba soltarse un poco para arquearse más, para tenerme más. Dentro, escuchando mi llamado "Yamazaki, Yamazaki, Yamazaki", contemplando ese despojo humano en el que convertía a Nanase, esos ojos brillando en su máximo azul, sus labios rojos en espera de mis besos, su respiración agónica.

Fuera, provocando que Nanase se perdiera aún más, mirando como él mismo comenzaba a tocarse, como sobaba sus pezones y los pellizcaba en busca de más placer, mirando cómo se masturbaba un poco y luego se detenía pues las sensaciones estaban ahogándole.

Dentro, provocando mi bestia interior, mordía sus orejas, con fuerza, el mismo castigo recibía su cuello, la misma suerte corrían sus hombros y como si mi bestia interior estuviera aún más hambrienta le mordía la espalda.

Fuera y pronto estábamos llegando. Dentro y Nanase, cubría mis manos con las suyas. Fuera y Nanase se alzaba en busca de un beso. Dentro y yo gustoso se lo daba. Fuera y pegaba el culo. Dentro y mis testículos cantaban. —No te pierdas esto— Alcancé a decirle, ambos miramos el espejo, su cara corriéndose me llevo al mismo destino. ¡Joder! Pero qué cara más vulgar hacía yo cuando me corría.

Nos desvanecimos en el suelo frío del baño. Nanase se recostó en mi pecho. Para qué preguntar como terminamos así, esta vez tenía yo también la culpa. —Eso estuvo rico-

-Nada mal-

-Nanase, admítelo, estuvo de lujo-

-Aún puedes mejorar-

Estuvimos otro rato en calma. El frío del suelo ayudó mucho a bajar tanta calentura. Nanase haciendo sus cosas raras, con la punta de sus dedos picaba mis pezones. —No son timbres Nanase-

-Solo quería saber si sentías algo allí-

-Aunque sintiera algo, estoy muy agotado como para seguir, entrenamiento y sexo en un día no es buena idea-

-Eso está mal-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Aún nos falta hacerlo en la bañera, para que sea justo como lo imagine-

-Si logras que se me pare otra vez, seré todo tuyo-

Nanase se levantó, se introdujo en la tina vacía. —Ven— me dijo. Menudo lugar tan pequeño, Nanase tuvo que salirse para que yo entrara primero, entre mi torpeza tire algunas de las botellas junto a la bañera. ¡Que las recoja Nanase! En tanto me recosté expectante.

-Hay algo que he querido hacerte— Se mordió los labios y abrió la llave del agua. Poco a poco el agua fue cubriéndome.

-¿No entraras conmigo?— Pregunté.

-Lo hare, solo espera que el agua llegue a tu pecho y a que termine de recoger este desastre, podríamos tropezar con esto al salir— Nanase dio la vuelta, técnicamente rodó las botellas hasta la esquina. Cuando se agachó para ordenarlas no pude evitar mirarle el trasero.

-Otra vez esta pequeño—Musité.

-Obvio, no se queda siempre abierto— Respondió.

Cuando terminó de llenarse la bañera él entró —Te demostrare lo buen nadador que soy— se sumergió, sentí mi pene ser tomado como rehén, luego sentí más calor, entre el agua podía distinguirlo chupándomela. "Va a ahogarse" fue lo primero que pensé, después de unos segundos sacaba la cabeza dando bocanadas de aire y se sumergía. "El no solo nada al estilo libre, también la mama así". Se sentía muy bien, de hecho su mamada estaba despertándome, de a poco, todo iba bien hasta que…

-¡Nanase!— Tuve que sacarlo del agua. No, no se estaba ahogando.

-¡Espera!-

-¡No! ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Se me antojo darte un besito-

-Para eso está mi boca-

-Pero ese no sería un besito divertido-

-Mejor ya vamos a dormirnos, ya es tarde y tenemos clases mañana-

-¿Te da miedo Yamazaki? Te juro que se siente súper rico-

-BAAAHHH. ¡Que cansado estoy! ¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme para dormir?—Lo empujé un poco para salir de la bañera.

-¡Yamazaki!— Sujetó mi mano. —No seas miedoso-

-No es miedo Nanase, estoy cansado, en otra ocasión con más calmita-

-Yamazaki, eso no es justo, yo también soy un chico con necesidades-

-Claro que entiendo tus necesidades, tú necesitas dormir, la falta de oxígeno te ha dañado la cabeza— Lo saqué a regañadientes del agua. No sé cómo pero lo sequé, lo llevé arriba e incluso lo vestí, tomé unas cosas de su closet y también me vestí, mientras menos riesgo mejor. Cuando me acosté junto a él en su cama aún seguía molesto. Puso la cara más tierna y berrinchuda del mundo. Lo abracé de frente y no dormí hasta que su respiración se hizo lenta.

ESO SÍ QUE ESTUVO CERCA

...

-¡Esta noche follo!—Celebró casi a gritos al escuchar la llamada de su Makoto. Corre como de rayo a preparar el salón que ha sido testigo de más de uno de sus encuentros, arrastra sigilosamente lo necesario para dormir, una improvisada cama con escritorios debajo y colchonetas encima, coloca estratégicamente las cobijas, para después del sexo dormir a lado de su Makoto plácidamente, incluso robó el despertador de Sousuke para prevenir que los descubran por la mañana. Deja todo listo, todo perfectamente listo.

Esperó a oscuras como una sombra, la figura amada al fin se hizo presente. Pero podía dar su noche por estropeada, los ojos de su amado llovían, en cuanto su Makoto le distinguió en la oscuridad se lanzo a sus brazos llorando, totalmente melancólico. Parecía decirle algo pero Rin no entendía que, el llanto y las palabras nunca se han llevado bien. Rin se limitó a abrazarle.

Tras media hora llorando sobre su hombro, Rin lo condujo a su nido de amor. Escucharon un ruido pero no le dieron atención. Seguramente era su pequeño hijo "cola de nieve" cazando algún ratón. Sentados en la cama Makoto narra su historia, su preocupación. Rin le escuchó y le tembló el pecho, al principio sintió celos, se olvida de eso cuando Makoto lo besa. La idea de aprovechar esta ruptura para que Makoto dependa más de él y menos de Haru cruza su mente. Sin embargo la poca madurez que lo ha mantenido por una año junto a Makoto le dice que no, que no se preocupe que Makoto ya es suyo.

Huele su cabello, lo besa de nuevo, lo ve llorar y su corazón pasa de los celos a la ira. Hacer llorar a alguien como su Makoto debería ser un crimen. Le abraza, intenta tranquilizarlo, quizás exagera, pero no. "Es la segunda persona que menciona un comportamiento extraño de Haru". Rin suspira "es solo una etapa de Haru" le dice a su Makoto y se repite lo mismo mentalmente. "NANASE ES UN DEMONIO" Las palabras de Sousuke vienen a escupirle en la cara.

Más esa idea es sacudida gracias a la mano traviesa de su Makoto un poco más repuesto. Quizás no lo hagan esta noche, pero su Makoto servicial como siempre ha sido, le regalara una suculenta mamada. Rin lo evita y ambos se dejan caer abrazados sobre la cama. Su polla dice "no jodas necesito vaciarme", su madurez le dice "buen trabajo muchacho sigue así y pronto tendremos marido".

Abrí los ojos gracias a mi despertador interno. Aún estaba oscuro. Trate de moverme más mi brazo y torso estaban secuestrados. Mi brazo era su almohada mi torso el osito de felpa que abraza. Nada como verlo dormir y dudar seriamente que espero de todo esto. Su cabello olía rico y lo disfruté un rato. ¡Que lastima que tenga que volver a Samekuza! Por alguna razón pensé en la idea escabrosa de quedarme a dormir con él todo el día. pero la deseche y no por miedo a la maestra de matemáticas, en realidad fue porque si me quedo no íbamos a dormir.

...

Me levanté despacito, tomé la almohada más cercana y la puse como mi sustituto. Me llevé la ropa que tomé prestada, después todo buscar la mía en la cocina sería tardado. ¡Que suerte que Tachibana deje cosas en casa de Nanase! Me puse los zapatos y partí.

Como a eso de las 6:20 am llegué a Samekuza, por obvias razones la entrada principal estaba cerrada, me tocó trepar la barda del cercana al edificio abandonado. Entonces los vi. — ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?— que pálidas se pueden poner las personas cuando son cachados infraganti.

-Sousuke Senpai, nosotros, eto...

-Momo-kun y yo solo salimos a trotar temprano para ejercitarnos-

-Fingiré que les creo, ya váyanse-

Nitori y Momotaro salieron corriendo. Curioso por la reacción eche un vistazo a lo que ellos miraban por una de las ventanas del edificio abandonado. ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Habemus nidito de amor!


	5. De sonrisas a plena luz

_**A Atheleia- Mustang:**_

 _Pues es que makoto tambien es bien exajerado. Bueno eso, vuelve a leer el otro capi y asi ya no lees elfinal deeste porque es lo anterior. si bueno me inspire aunque, tenia que hacer mis cosas raras y eso frego un poco el negocio pero ya lo solucione. No se que es tener una buena semana ultimamente me autosaboteo mucho XD._

* * *

¡Vamos Sousuke debes ser más creativo! Necesitas un nuevo campo de batalla, ya agotaste lo del día de campo. Necesitas un nuevo lugar o terminarás tirando de nuevo con él en su casa. —¡Carajo!— Me removí en la cama molesto, estábamos en el descanso entre clases y ni en los descansos salía de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué mierda eres tan escandaloso Sousuke?—Escuché a Rin gritar, como si él no fuera al menos dos veces más escandaloso que yo.

-Como si de verdad estuvieras estudiando, te la pasas mensajeandote con quién sabe quién. Yo no me quejo de tus putos tecleos en la computadora aunque parezca que la estás apuñalando en lugar de usarla—Rin se levantó de la silla y me jalo la sabana.

-Me tienes envidia porque yo soy popular y tengo vida social-

-Convivir con los mismos amigos que hiciste cuando eras un niño no te hace popular-

-¡Ya cállate estoy ocupado!—Me dio la espalda y volvió a la silla.

-¡TSK!— Masculle. Estúpido Rin. ¿En qué estábamos? Ah sí, encontrar un buen lugar para la batalla. Veamos me acaban de dar mi mesada por lo que tengo dinero suficiente. ¿Qué lugar sería bueno para Nanase? El agua, no joder como el agua. Quizás el acuario, no, eso es muy de ñoños. Miré a mi alrededor un momento, quizás el techo me inspiré un poco. Bueno no funciono. ¡Necesito ideas! Mmm, quizás Rin pueda servirme de algo. —Hey, Rin!-

-¿Qué quieres?— Dijo sin voltear siquiera a verme.

-Si librarás una batalla con alguien... ¿qué lugar sería el ideal?-

-No lo sé… ¿Batalla de qué o qué?-

-Ammm, digamos que ya libraste una batalla en campo abierto con el enemigo pero la perdiste o más bien no terminó con un ganador claro...— Me el resistì 7 horas espero eso cuente —...por lo que necesitas otro campo de batalla-

-La luna suena como un buen lugar-

-No baka, quiero decir imagina que te enfrentas a un demonio que solo puede ser un demonio en el infierno, entonces debes llevarlo a otro lugar-

-Pues llévalo al cielo-

-Olvídalo-

Cubrí mi cara con la almohada, "llevarlo al cielo", como si pudiera, ni siquiera tengo alas, además lo más cerca que he estado del cielo ha sido aquella vez en la rueda de la fortuna… Un momento… la rueda. ¡Claroooo! Nanase yo iremos a la feria.

Brinqué de la cama asustando a Rin, tomé mi chaqueta y un poco de dinero, eran las 10 am me haría la rata con las clases de la tarde pero no sería el único que hoy perdería sus clases.

...

Eran las 10:45 y Haruka comía su almuerzo. Un almuerzo digno del chico de agua, caballa, espárragos y una papa, nada de sabores extravagantes, solo un obento común y corriente. Haru sintió su celular vibrando, Makoto le miró curioso.

-¿No vas a contestar?— Preguntó Makoto.

-¿Para qué? Seguro es el llorón de Rin para contarme un blablabla de cosas sin sentido que no me interesan-

-No creo que sea Rin, cuando Rin quiere hablar contigo me marca a mi-

-¿Quién más podría ser?— Haru dio un sorbo al tetrapack frente a él, delicioso jugo inundó su paladar con su rico sabor manzana. El celular seguía vibrando y precisamente ese gusto a manzana lo llevó a recordar aquel sabor a rosas, sabor embriagante, sensación tibia...

"Yamazaki" Haru terminó recordando algo más que el sabor, se paró enseguida, sacó del bolso el celular y salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Makoto lo siguió corriendo tras él, sin embargo no pudo escuchar nada.

-Estoy en la entrada—Eso fue lo único que Haru escuchó cuando contestó aquella llamada y después le colgaron. Haru se detuvo, Makoto le alcanzó.

-¿Qué pasa Haru?-

-Te encargo mis cosas, por favor déjalas en mi casa.— Haru continuó el paso, Makoto daba pasos lentos tras él. — Una cosa más Makoto, deja de seguirme-

Makoto se detuvo en seco, otra vez Haru estaba raro. Su sentido materno entró en fase 3 "Haru en peligro inminente" ¿Desde cuando su pequeño niño le pedía que no lo siguiera y además dejaba botadas las clases? Makoto corrió a prisa de vuelta al salón, tomó sus cosas, las de Haru y corrió al salón donde Nagisa y Rei tomaban clases. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarlos en hora de estudio, sin decir ni pío les dio las cosas y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Al llegar a la planta baja Makoto vio que en el casillero de Haru no estaban sus zapatos, definitivamente había salido. Makoto corrió hasta la entrada principal pero no lo encontró. resignado hizo lo único que una mamá paranoica hace en caso de perder a su cría de vista. "Llamar al padre".

Rin se encontraba en medio de la clase cuando su celular nada discreto sonó. El profesor lo sacó del aula, mejor para él, ya afuera pudo contestarle a su Makoto. —¡Haru está en peligro!-

-¿Qué?-

-Él, él recibió una llamada y luego se fue sin sus cosas-

-¡Cálmate cariño! Seguro tuvo algo que hacer, tú lo conoces quizás le hablaron para ofrecerle una caballa de alta calidad en oferta, él no es de grandes palabras-

-Pero me dijo que no lo siguiera— Makoto lloraba en la bocina, Rin lo escuchaba y se le partía el corazón.

-¿Qué más te dijo? Tal vez has omitido algún detalle, sabes que si Haru tuviera problemas seguro nos lo diría, ¡por favor cálmate!-

-Me dijo que le dejara sus cosas en su casa-

-Eso quiere decir que volverá a su casa, más vale que te tranquilices, yo ya salgo para allá, vamos a esperarlo en su casa, quizás entre los dos le saquemos más información. ¡Todo estará bien!-

Rin caminó hacia su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y Bakasuke seguía sin regresar. ¡Carajo! Últimamente ese Bakasuke se desaparecía justo cuando Rin le necesitaba, ahora que tenía que saltarse las clases ese Bakasuke no estaba para ir a copiar apuntes. Ya se las arreglaría con el después, ahora lo más importante era regañar a Haru y consolar a su Makoto.

Makoto seguía al teléfono cada vez se le entendía menos, Rin frunció el ceño como detestaba que que Haru le importara tanto a Makoto, suspiro, se medio cambio de ropa, a decir verdad a Rin tambien le importaba mucho Haru después de todo el joven nadador era su inspiración, además de su Makoto histérico al teléfono se oían las voces de Nagisa y Rei intentando calmarlo eso solo lo hizo apresurarse aún más.

Rin colgó cuando casi estuvo cerca de la estación de trenes. Esta vez Haru si que iba a escucharlo, sinceramente a Rin le daba igual lo que Haru hiciera de su vida mientras éste continuará nadando, pero preocupar a su Makoto de esa forma, eso sí que no se lo permitiría.

...

Yamazaki esperaba en la entrada, estaba un poco tenso por ser tan preciso y cortante, se sobaba los nudillos y movía su brazos para relajar los hombros. Yamazaki esperaba que Nanase entendiera la orden y bajará a verle. Minutos más tarde pudo escuchar unos pasos acercarse presurosos a donde él estaba...

Tragué saliva, no sabía cómo recibir a Nanase, tal vez un beso. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso? Comprobé mi aliento, justo era fresco, deje de recargarme en la pared y me puse justo frente a la entrada. Los brazos de Nanase se colgaron de mi cuello. Creo que me ha extrañado. Respire el aroma de su cabello, tengo que admitir que yo también le extrañaba. ¿Pero que mierda estoy pensando? Esto es solo el principio de otra batalla que no estoy dispuesto a perder.

Nanase se separó de mi. —Vámonos— Tomó mi mano y comenzó a correr.

Mis piernas se movían, mi corazón latía más rápido. Sentía la calidez de la mano de Nanase apretando mi mano. Sus cabellos se movían de un lado a otro. Si me arrastra al infierno de esta forma, llevándome el mismo, realmente no me importaría entregarle mi alma, pensé.

Mantuvimos el trote algunas calles, comienzo a creer que las cosas con Nanase siempre se ponen demasiado mágicas bueno en su caso sobrenaturales. Nada como su cercanía para hacerme parecer un estúpido emocionado. ¡Joder Sousuke! ¡Concentrate! El objetivo de hoy es llevarlo al cielo, bajo ningún motivo le permitas arrastrarte al infierno.

Después de un rato nuestros pasos se detuvieron frente a un callejón. Estaba tan concentrado en la situación que incluso en esa pequeña oscuridad le seguí. Oh sí aquí vamos de nuevo, me distraigo un momento y se aprovecha de mi.

Su boca voraz buscó la mía, no se como exactamente fue que terminé contra la pared del callejón, sentado en una esquina y con Nanase sobre mis muslos besándome sin pena. Su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, una y otra vez, de vez en vez se detenía, respiraba un poco y podía sentir sus labios chocar contra los míos de nuevo.

Nanase, tan impulsivo, tan inexpresivo y tan seductor. He escuchado muchas veces que el infierno se disfruta dependiendo de la compañía. Comienzo a creerles. Si por pecador me he de condenar espero asarme junto a Nanase. Que nuestras carnes se cocinen juntas, que nuestras mentes se pierdan juntas, de la misma manera en la que ahora enloquecemos.

Las manos de Nanase seguían sintiéndose igual de cálidas y se aferraban a mi nuca, tan intensas eran las sensaciones que podía sentir sus dedos delgados enredarse en mi cabello. Su trasero se restregaba contra mi y me hacía hervir la sangre. Mis manos no pudieron seguir quietas y decidí castigarle. Deslizaba mis manos de arriba abajo sobre su torso, me encargaba especialmente de ir marcando su figura y me detenía en su pecho para presionar sobre la tela sus pezones. Nanase jadeaba un poco mientras yo más fuerza ejerce sobre estos. Mi erección comenzó a doler, descontrolado por la situación mis manos fueron a magullar ese trasero suyo, Nanase dejo mis labios y me mordió una oreja. —Ya sabes que hacer— Me dijo.

Nanase, con N, letra justa que impide que yo siquiera piense en negarme, si alguna vez pudiera usar esa letra contra él seguramente estaría acompañada de un "No te detengas". Nanase tiene dos A, esos son nuestros gemidos, uno suyo uno mio. La otra N repité mi oración "No te detengas" la S implora y me muestra más vulnerable "Sigue haciéndolo así" y la E, la E es mi tumba y muerte. ¡Exitame como tu sabes!

-Nanase, no te detengas-

-Descuida… Yamazahaaaaki, no pienso hacerlo-

-Ya lo haces, si hablas no me besas, no te detengAHMs-

-¿Quieres que siga así?-

-No preguntes, solo excitame con todo lo que tengas, haz lo que solo tu sabes hacer-

Tragué saliva, no entendía muy bien porque todo se daba así. Mi mano se coló en su pantalón, menos mal usa el traje de baño como ropa interior, si fuera un boxer seguramente estaría rasgado ya, su traje me daba el espacio para poder sentir uno de sus duraznos a flor de piel. Invitado otra vez por esas mordidas que mis orejas, cuello y labios recibían, cole uno de mis dedos dentro de Nanase y al acto él brincó extasiado. Podía oír sus jadeos de primera mano pues su cabeza se había recargado sobre mi hombro, escuché el sonido de su cinturón abrirse, un instante después mis dos manos cabían en sus pantalones. Jugué con mis dedos disfrutando de los sonidos que Nanase producía, su cuerpo dejaba todo su peso sobre mi y su trasero se acomodaba más alto, ingrese un segundo dedo asi mis dedos índices quedaron dentro de él expandiendo.

-No aguanto más—Gritó y sus manos presurosas fueron en busca de mi entre pierna. Su cara estaba algo roja. Lucía demasiado ansioso, lo vi bajarme el cierre del pantalón. Allí estaba yo otra vez apunto de ser devorado. Podía escuchar el bullicio de gente pasando en la avenida, más no miraba a nadie pues el cómplice contenedor de basura frente a nosotros impedía la vista para ambos lados. Miré arriba y pude ver el cielo, luego sentí la boca de Nanase rodear mi miembro.

-Detente— Musité bajito

Nanase me miró fijamente, su boca me envolvía y sus mejillas se veían un poco graciosas.

-Hoy, no— Agregué. — Yo no vine a esto— estiré la mano y lo tomé del mentón, confuso abandono mi erección. Acerqué su cabeza hasta la mía y lo besé. —Dejemos esto para después, mira donde estamos, yo… hoy solo quiero mostrarte algo-

Nanase me miró un momento—¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó en mi oído y una corriente eléctrica, me recorrió el cuerpo.

¡JODER pero claro que quiero follarte! Pero no aquí, no así. —Muy seguro, es más si nos detenemos prometo compensarte-

Nanase suspiró, se apartó y se subió los pantalones, tras ver su acción hice lo mismo. Nos sacudimos mutuamente la ropa, su pantalón café aun después de los manotazos quedo con manchones gris, mi pantalón blanco quedo asqueroso. Ya lo lavare después.

De la bolsa de mi camisa saqué un pañuelo. Nanase me miró curioso —¡Date la vuelta!— Nanase obedeció. Tomé el pañuelo y cubrí sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó.

-Digamos que yo seré tus ojos un rato-

-No creo que sea buena idea, tu sentido de la orientación…

-Descuida traigo mi gps-

Nanase suspiró —Entonces guíame— El tono en el que pronunció esa dos palabras hizo que una sensación peculiar me hiciera sonreirle. Agradecí que se me ocurriera cubrirle los ojos. Lo que me faltaba ahora hasta le sonrio sincero.¡Carajo!

Miré su corbata en el suelo, al parecer la había olvidado. No lo culpo medio desvestirse ansioso para después vestirse resignado no se siente nada bien. Me agache y la metí en la bolsa de mi pantalón. La tomaré como un trofeo, de todos modos no creo que la extrañe.

Lo saqué del callejón caminando delante de él sin soltarlo. Mi mano sujetó la suya temblorosa, suspiré. "Tal parece que confía en mí". Es extraño encontrarme un Nanase así de dócil cuando hace apenas unos minutos era una bestia salvaje. Me sentiría como un domador realizado más todos sabemos que Nanase es como un tigre, un solo descuido y seguro me devora.

Caminamos unas 10 calles en silencio formal. Solo si era necesario cruzábamos palabras. Tuve cuidado de no dejarlo caer, incluso al bajar las banquetas de las calles, lo bajaba cargandolo por la cintura. He de confesar que unas 3 veces lo baje sujetándolo del trasero, bueno fueron 6 pero no me culpen solo a mi, Nanase también tiene la culpa por dejado.

Al llegar al parque deje a Nanase sentado sobre una banca. Compré los tickets y finalmente le quite el pañuelo de los ojos. —No voy a entrar allí— Me dijo serio.

-Hay un show de delfines y según sé también te dejan nadar con ellos— ¿Conocen el significado de vergüenza? Pues imaginen mi cara cuando Nanase comenzó a quitarse la ropa a prisa después de escucharme. Me costó trabajo hacerlo entrar en razón. Tuve que besarlo y ordenarle con firmeza. —¡Vístete! Si quieres pasar debes de traer toda la ropa no solo el traje de baño-

Nanase se vistió refunfuñando, para calmarlo le revolví los cabellos. —No te enojes Nanase, te ves muy lindo, alguien más podría verlo y no te gustara que me agarre a puños con alguien porque te mira mucho-

-No eres tan cabernicola Yamazaki-

-Con las cosas que te hago a ti.. ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a algo?-

-A que te deje- Nanase salió corriendo, fue el primero en entrar, imaginen la cara del empleado cuando atrás de Nanase tuve que entregar el boleto del que brincó la valla. Nanase eres un dolor de muelas, como la caries, eres lo que queda después de abusar del dulce.

-¡Nanase esperame! Me dijeron que no eres rápido en tierra que haces corriendo como maratonista-

Tarde como 5 minutos en alcanzarlo, no se a que jugabamos pero era divertido, de pronto se detuvo en seco, miraba a su alrededor y fruncía el seño. —Yamazaki, que tal si, venimos, mejor otro dia— me dijo incómodo.

Como se ve que no sabes cuanto cuestan los boletos Nanase. —Nanase, ¿Qué te incomoda? Vienes conmigo-

-La verdad es que… A donde mires todos vienen con sus novias Yamazaki, creo que no es buena idea que vengas aquí conmigo-

Suspire, definitivamente entre lo que me preocupa y lo que le preocupa hay una gran trecho. —¿Que te hace pensar que necesito una novia para estar aquí? Vengo contigo, eso cuenta como que vengo con la mía. ¡Vamos Nanase!— Tiré de su brazo pero se rehusó a caminar.

-Nanase , no le envidies nada a las chicas, mejor ve el valor de tus ventajas, eres lindo más que cualquier chica, eres candente, tan sensible y... me puedo venir dentro de ti cuanto quiera-

-Ibas tan bien Yamazaki— Nanase dio la vuelta.

-Oh vamos Nanase, sabes que eso te gusta— No respondió.

Camino un poco en silencio. Al menos algo de lo que le dije lo convenció, sin decir nada se detuvo frente a uno de los juegos a mirar —Quiero subir a ese-

voltee a ver cual. —¿Los caballitos?—pregunte.

-No, el de a lado— Tragué saliva. Nanase, vas a matarme. ¿No podías escoger un juego menos mortal para empezar?

-Pues vamos— Dije sin mucho afán. Nos acercamos a la fila, era corta, y estaba llena de hombres que valientemente se sacrificarían mientras su novias esperaban al otro lado con celular en mano para grabar su proeza. Me rasqué la cabeza, tal vez sería mejor cambiar mi lugar con alguna de ellas. El juego era simple, algo salido de una pesadilla. Te amarraban a una silla, justo como en los manicomios, que sube a 50 kilómetros, justo como un auto que va a tener un accidente, a una altura de 66 metros, justo como un rascacielos donde alguien va para suicidarse, para después caer en caída libre a la misma velocidad los mismos 66 metros. ¡Joder lo que hago por ganarte una batalla!

Llegó nuestro turno, 12 víctimas, corrección 11, Nanase se veía muy animado para estar tan aterrado como yo lo estaba. Nos toco juntos, el en asiento de en medio yo en una orilla. Recuerdan esa oración extraña de las películas norteamericanas que siempre se dice en un funeral, no sabia porque pero no podía sacarla de ´mi cabeza "El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta. En prados de hierba fresca me hace reposar, me conduce junto a fuentes tranquilas y repara mis fuerzas. Me guía por la senda del bien, haciendo honor a su nombre. Aunque pase por quebradas peligrosas, ningún mal temeré", si como no si estoy que salgo corriendo. Suspiré mientras el encargado aseguraba los cinturones de seguridad. Sujeté la mano de Nanase, no porque me diera miedo, les juro que no fue eso, era para que Nanase se sintiera seguro y tranquilo.

No pienses en destino final, no pienses en destino final. Mejor piensa en algo más alegre, que tal una caricatura, que podrá ser bueno. ¡Carajo! No pienses en happy three friends, no pienses en happy three friends. PICHZZZZZZZZZZ. Oí un ruido. Acto seguido sentí como me faltaba el aire, seguido de mi estómago a punto de escaparse por mi boca, o tal vez fue mi alma. El juego se detuvo en la cima. Pude ver la cara de Nanase entre la tormenta, se veía tranquilo. ¡Carajo ni en un juego así puedes ser mas expresivo! , no ,no ,no aun no estoy listo. ¡YAMETEE KUDASAI!

Agradecí ese juego no tomara fotos, mi cara en los 2 minutos más aterradores del mundo seguro sería un poema. Cuando el encargado retiró el cinturón de seguridad casi me hinco a besar el suelo. Pero no lo hice, no sería un macho pecho peludo, lomo plateado que se respeta si actuaba como esa banda de heterosexuales que salieron llorando y de inmediato corrieron a abrazar a sus novias diciendo que les dio mucho miedo. Mientras temblaban como cachorritos.

-Yamazaki, ya suéltame, ya acabó el juego-

-No, es mi seguro de que no saldrás corriendo a buscar el nado con delfines mientras te quitas la ropa— La verdad era otra ¿No ves que todavía tengo pánico?

Necesitaba centrarme, yo también temblaba como cachorrito. —¿Te dio miedo Nanase?— pregunté, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Fue genial, aunque si me dio un poco de miedo— Respondió aun con lagrimillas en los ojos —Y a ti?-

Nanase deberías saber que si dices genial así en ese tono neutro no se que carajos quieres decir. ¿Es sarcasmo? ¿De verdad te gusto? Me pregunto si tachibana sabría la respuesta. —No, no me dio miedo, esto es pan comido— Con decirte que estuve al borde de cagarme allá arriba, nada de qué preocuparse. Si yo senti asi no me imagino que has sentido tú,con las cosas que te hago me sorprende que no lleves un pañal, no mejor no me preocupo, después de todo aprietas bien.

-Entonces.. ¿Nos volvemos a subir Yamazaki?-

¡JODER NO! NI LOCO— Nanase aun nos falta cómo 99% del parque, no perdamos tiempo, este ya lo sentimos, mejor vamos por otro-

Nanase comenzó a caminar no muy convencido suspiré, ni siquiera sé por qué sufro tanto por tu causa. —Tu ganas, si terminamos los otros juegos volvemos a subirnos aquí, ya quita esa cara— ¡Estúpidos Pucheros! ¡Carajo! Con lo que me pueden.

-¿Que sigue Yamazaki?-

-No se. ¿Qué será bueno?— apenas termine de hablar, él ya me arrastraba a otra de esas atracciones monstruosas. ¿Que mentalidad tan extraña tiene la gente, en otros lugares escuchar gritos es señal de peligro, uno no corre hacia un incendio o un pozo después de escuchar gritos, en un parque de diversiones el lugar con más gritos al parecer es el mejor.

-¿No seria mejor algo más tranquilo primero y después ese— Sugerí amablemente, sin mostrar que estaba horriblemente asustado. Aquí vamos, otro monstruo, en este te suben con alguien en un traje, donde hay un cable para dejarte caer como si fueras un péndulo humano. No se porque se llama vuelo extremo, si esa cosa parece más caída hacia el infierno. Y este infierno no me gusta matarilerileron.

-Yo quiero este, cuando he venido con los chicos no nos podemos subir a ninguno de estos porque a Nagisa y Makoto les da miedo, aunque en realidad creo que a Rei y a Rin también pero los ponen de pretexto, incluso esa vez que vinimos con Momotaro y Nitori, solo nos subimos a todos los del área infantil-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me invitaron? Yo hubiese sido más feliz en esa área de juegos que contigo Nanase. —Bueno, intentemoslo— Total, que puede pasar. Mi alma se quedó en el otro juego.

-¿Es su primera vez en este juego?— Ambos asentimos con la cabeza. —Bueno les vamos a explicar lo que van hacer. Primero les vamos a poner este traje, deben saber que en este juego viajan acostados boca abajo. El traje está sostenido por una serie de ganchos que se unen a ese cable gigante. Nosotros nos encargamos de subirlos con un segundo cable hasta esa torre. Debo preguntarles, quién de ustedes será el mando-

-¿El mando?— pregunte.

-El mando es la persona que detona la caída libre, en el lado izquierdo de su traje tienen una cuerda, al jalar la cuerda se liberara y los dejara caer desde la punta de esa torre metálica donde el cable del que están sujetos los hará volar suspendidos como un péndulo. No deben olvidar que en los primeros metros deben ir de brazos cruzados porque al principio se siente como si se fueran a salir del traje-

-Es decir que ustedes no controlan nuestra caída— musité.

-¡Exacto! No hay nada más extremo que ser tu propia causa de muerte. JEE JEEE Jeejje, es broma, nadie se nos ha muerto aquí, aun- Tus bromas son tan graciosas, grandísimo hijo de puta.

-Yo quiero ser el mando—Nanase estaba demasiado valiente hoy, pero que hacerle después de todo yo no iba a ofrecerme.

Subimos a la torre esa, con la ayuda de una grúa o polea, quien sabe como se llama eso. Yo respiraba despacio intentando calmarme. Una vez que llegamos a la punta, una luz roja se encendió, esa era la señal para tirarnos, mire a Nanase. Por lo que más quieras, no tires de esa cuerda. operador tenía razón, por un momento sentí que iba a morir. Podía ver como nos acercabamos al suelo y después volábamos de nuevo, una y otra vez. Nanase la pasaba bomba, había estirado su brazos como superheroe para volar, mientras yo me aferraba a uno de sus brazos. Eso me recordó a una película, pero he de decir que soy una Luisa Laine muy robusta.

Una vez que el péndulo se detuvo, procedieron a bajarnos y quitarnos los trajes. Me senté en la banca de espera del juego. Estaba blanco, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para temblar. —Eso fue increible, tambien quiero subirme a este de nuevo Yamazaki— Kamisama si estás allí, vuelve más miedoso a Nanase, que si no pronto tendré que reunirme contigo.

-¿Ya viste eso Yamazaki? Parece como si los arrojaran de una liga gigante— Y ya encontró otro.

¡Kamisama sálvame! Mientras tanto en el cielo me imagine al man en plan de: Pero Querías seguir con tus maricadas cojiendotelo, dejandote pervertir por ese demonio, pues ni pedo mi hijito ya te chigaste. ¡A soportar el infierno!

El panorama alrededor se veía muy rosa, como los mangas shojo, considerando la tortura que yo vivia. Las parejitas sonreían muy gustosas y los novios arrastraban a sus novias a atracciones que se veían más razonables y menos malvadas de los juegos que Nanase escogía. Nanase me arrastraba con prisa, joder, no se como fue que pase a ser la novia.

Llegamos al juego, para mala suerte mía, buena de Nanase, no había fila. Nos subieron a la unisilla para dos personas. Nos acomodaron los sujetadores y el cinturón de seguridad. Lo último que recuerdo es mi mano sujetando la de Nanase. Luego el operador con el altoparlante dijo, tres dos uno, shot. Casi pude ver a kamisama y a su corte de ángeles esperándome, pero no pude sujetarlos porque el juego aparte de lanzarte de una liga gigante, también era móvil y la silla giraba cual si fueramos pollos rostizados en el horno para después dejar ver la vista contra el suelo.

Cuando nos bajaron de nuevo, Nanase se quitó los aseguradores y el cinturón a prisa. Al parecer la altura le dio la vista perfecta del parque. ¿Qué cosa me haría su víctima esta vez? Ni idea. Incluso me quito los aseguradores y el cinturón. —Tenemos que subirnos a eso Yamazaki, ya viste las vueltas boca abajo, la velocidad, esa gran pendiente y todas esas curvas, se ve que eso se sentirá intenso— me arrastró tras él, limpiaba mis lágrimas con mi chaqueta, los demás hombres que pasaron junto a nosotros me miraron con pena. Casi pude escuchar un "se fuerte amigo".

Kamisama se compadeció de mí, en esa gran montaña rusa de la muerte si había fila. Suspiré un poco aliviado, al menos podría descansar un poco— Se les informa a los usuarios que en este momento pondremos en marcha en segundo convoy para que accedan a nuestra atracción más rápido— ¿Por qué me odias señor? ¿Tan malo es que Nanase sea tan delicioso? La fila que me garantizaba 10 minutos de espera se redujo a ¡No sé cómo carajos es que ya estoy subido a esta cosa! Tomé la mano de Nanase por costumbre, Nanase se soltó. —Yamazaki, una montaña rusa no es montaña rusa si no subes las manos— No dije nada, no le iba a dejar ver que tenía miedo. Se supone que esta era mi trampa y soy yo el que está sufriendo en demasía. ¿Cuantos juegos mas Nanase? ¿Cuantos más?

Las personas temerarias mienten, siempre te dicen que si pruebas lo peor del parque primero, lo demás no se sentirá. Segun escuche en la fila a la montaña rusa, lo peor era esa torre que te sube y baja. Entonces... ¿Por qué cada juego siento que morire más pronto?

-Les recordamos no sacarlas las manos fuera del carrito, además recuerden que para abordar este juego no deben consumir ningún alimento, de lo contrario corren el peligro de asfixia, avance ordenadamente cuando sea su turno. ¡Que tenga un buen recorrido!-

La voz dulce de los operadores no engaña a nadie. ¡Buen recorrido el culo de Nanase! Eso es un buen recorrido. Todo estuvo chevere los primeros 10 segundos, era como un auto común, luego comenzamos esas curvas de cabeza, esas curvas de lado,para que frenase y subiera lentamente torturandonos a la pendiente más grande. Hasta parecía que se burlaban de mi, yo aferrado a mi asiento y Nanase con las manos arriba mirando al frente, viendo como uno a uno de los carritos frente a nosotros desaparecían, hasta que llego el nuestro. ¿Les han dicho que en una montaña rusa no se suban ni hasta enfrente ni hasta atrás. Yo se los digo porque a mi no me lo dijeron y seguí a Nanase hasta atrás.

Me tragué el grito más desgarrador que podía soltar en mi vida. Esa pendiente se siente como si mi corazón, mi estómago y mis pulmones se me fueran al cerebro. ¿Que tan malditamente alta era? no se,de verdad que no lo sé. La subida se me hizo eterna,la bajada dolorosa. En medio de tanta confusión sentí un flashazo, segundos después llegamos a la base.

-Mira esa gente parece divertida Yamazaki-

Tragué saliva, ese era el lugar donde comparas las fotos del recorrido. —No perdamos tiempo Nanase, queremos más juegos extremos— Mentí, pero no lo iba a dejar que se riera con las personas que disfrutaban mi cara de terror en la pantalla. ¡Joder, no soy nada fotogénico!

-Yamazaki, también tenemos que subirnos de nuevo a esta, es facinante-

-¡Claro nanase!— No, ya no más. Ten piedad de mí. ¡No seas marica sousuke! ¿Que haces pidiendo clemencia a Nanase? A este paso no solo perderás la batalla, además quedarás muerto. Mi cabeza tenía razón yo definitivamente era más fuerte que esto. Si yo soy super Sousuke.

-¡Yamazaki! esa cosa de allá te da vueltas mientras estás de cabeza-

Será mejor recurrir al plan A ahora, no aguantaré otro de esos juegos con Nanase. —Vamos por algo más tranquilo Nanase, a puesto que te gustaria ir con los delfines-

-¿Ya podemos?-

-Por supuesto. ¡Carajo nanase, esperate, no te desnudes así!— Corrí tras él recogiendo su ropa. Llegamos a la entrada, amablemente el cuidador nos reunió con un grupo de personas que también nadarían. Tuve que comprar un traje de baño, no traia el mio, Nanase debía odiarme o algo así, le encargue comprarlo en lo que yo pagaba el costo extra de nadar con los delfines y cuando volví, básicamente me compro una tanga.

-No quepo en eso— Proteste, sujetando con mis dedos la pequeña tela.

-Si cabes en mi cabes en cualquier cosa— Me dijo y beso mis labios. —Ve a cambiarte— Ese tipo de cosas no te van resultar siempre Nanase, no puedes manipularme así.

Menos mal se me ocurrió comprar una toalla, al menos eso me cubriría de camino a la piscina gigante. No será necesario explicar que cuando termine de acomodar mis testiculos y mi pene en esa cosita y salí a encontrar a Nanase, este ya había brincado a la alberca con las demás personas. ¡Que tradidor! Me acerqué a las escaleras como lo hace la gente que ingresa decentemente a una piscina. Nanase flotaba cerca —si me has hecho que use esta cosa al menos deberías abrir los ojos para verme entrar a la piscina en esta cosa-

Dejé la toalla caerse Nanase volteo a verme y no solo él. Algo sucio paso por su cabeza, yo lo sé, un hombre inocente no escondería la cabeza bajo el agua después de sonrojarse así. Me quedé esperando sacara la cabeza. Nanase me miro, luego miro a las parejitas que chacoteaban alrededor. —¡Yamazaki ya metete!— me ordenó serio.

-¿Qué pasa Nanase? dejalas ver— apenas termine mi frase me jalo hacia la alberca.

-¡Rayos nanase eso es peligroso, casi te aplasto!-

-¡Abrazame!— ordenó serio de nuevo.

-No seas tan infantil-

-¡Yamazaki!-

Obedecí, con malas intenciones, cuando lo abracé me le restregué por detrás. —Nanase debiste comprar algo más grande, se me va a salir— Nanase tembló.

-Yamazaki, no seas pervertido en esta agua nadan los delfines— Mi mano debajo del agua abrazaba otra cosa.

-¿Te atreves a decirme pervertido con la pija tan dura como la tienes?¡Que sinico!-

-Fue tu culpa-

Sonreí, aun faltaba 15 minutos para que soltaran a los delfines, seguro podía jueguetear con Nanase. Me sumergí, le baje un poco el traje.

-¡Yamazaki!— Chillo Nanase cuando sintio mi vega rozarle las nalgas, tras escaparse del traje de baño.

-Te dije que se iba a salir. Mi brujolapene detecta tu trasero a kilómetros-

-¡Basta!-

-Ups— Le dije cuando recargué mi peso, enterrando mi glande en su orificio.

Nanase se mordió los labios, se trago el grito. —Nos van a ver, sacalo-

-No seas ridículo Nanase— Le dije bajito en el oído— ¿Qué crees que están haciendo ellos, míralos se besuquean sin pena, la están pasando bien. No veo por qué tu y yo no podemos portarnos tantito mal.

-Duele— Musitó bajito.

-Lo dudo, entro facil-

-Yamazaki…

-¿Que?-

-Por favor, sacalo-

Me enterré un poco más, Nanase se llevó las manos a la boca, yo seguí abrazándolo como si no pasara nada. —No suena como que quieras que lo saque-

-¡Por favor… Sousssuke!-

¡No me vas a convencer con eso! ¡OH diablos! Quita esa cara. Lo saqué despacio. Me sumergí de nuevo para acomodarle el traje, y acomodarme el mio. ¿Y ahora como me voy a quitar esta erección?

-Yamazaki—Nanase dijo bajito —Eso se sintió muy bien, cuando sea primavera podemos intentarlo en la piscina de iwatobi-

-No seas pervertido Nanase, podemos hacerlo en Samekuza, no hay necesidad de esperar la primavera-

-¡Bienvenidos al show de delfines! Yo soy su guia y el entrenador de nuestros bellos amiguitos, Odin y Zeus. Aplaudan con fuerza para que nuestros amiguitos salgan-

Todos comenzamos a aplaudir, apenas salio uno, pude ver a Nanase sonriendo de par en par. Sentí envidia del delfín. Nunca le había visto esa sonrisa a Nanase. Yo quiero una para mi, el delfín se dirigió a la orilla donde su entrenador le esperaba. El entrenador le dio unos pescados. —Odin, busca un compañero para jugar— Acto seguido arrojó una pelota al agua. El delfín deslizó con su nariz la pelota hasta una pareja.

-¡Que afortunados!— Exclamó Haru asombrado.

-¿Saben que es volar en agua?-

-Noooooo-

-Volar en agua es la especialidad de nuestro siguiente amiguito Zeus, recibanlo con mucho ánimo— El delfín salió por el costado izquierdo se acercó a su entrenador y este le dio pescados. —Voy a necesitar un voluntario— Levante la mano de Nanase, no lo dijo en palabras, pero su rostro se iluminó.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?— Haru estaba muy avergonzado.

-Se llama Haru— respondí por el.

-Bien Haru, por favor nada hasta dejar dos brazadas de la orilla de la piscina— Haru obedeció. —Muy bien desde alli, te vas a recostar sobre el agua boca abajo, como en la natación estilo libre.

Suspiré, como si Nanase conociera otro estilo que no fuera ese. El entrenador dio dos pescados más al delfín y el delfín nadó hasta donde Haru estaba.—Zeus necesita que te pongas muy duro. ¿Listo?— Haru asintió conla cabeza.

Con su nariz el delfín empujo los talones de Haru de manera que Haru estaba deslizandose de forma vertical sobre el agua, el delfín lo llevó hasta donde yo estaba y se alejó. ZAZ Haru cayó al agua de panzazo. —Eso fue supremo Yamazaki-

-Buenos zeus necesita otro voluntario— Nanase me ofreció.

-¡Él! ¡Él quiere!— yo obedecí.

He de decir que ser impulsado por un delfín es interesante aunque su piel se siente extraña. En mis talones se sentía baboso. Pero lo que más sentí fue el panzaso contra el agua.

-¿Verdad que es genial Yamazaki?-

-Lo normal-

Las demás parejas pasaron una a una a su experiencia de vuelo, en tanto el resto jugaba con la pelota y el otro delfín, la arrojabamos, el delfín la traiga. De vez en vez el entrenador nos permitía darle un pescado por persona. Nanase parecía un chiquillo, miraba cada movimiento de los delfines, incluso creo que a uno lo vio masticar cuando fue el turno de Nanase para alimentarlo.

-Saben que toca ahora chicos-

-NO-

-Pues toca el baile y los abrazos, debo explicarles que deben tener mucho cuidado cuando toquen las aletas delanteras, recomiendo mejor no las toquen porque son muy delicadas. Primero podrán acercarse a acariciar en grupos de dos a 3 personas máximo a Odin. Antes de acariciarlo cada uno debe darle un pescado. La misma regla aplica a zeus, conforme su turno termine se replegaran a la orilla frontal de la alberca-

Nanase fue de los primeros, ni me espero, pero alcancé a estar en su grupo, justo éramos tres, Nanase cauteloso alimento el pez. Nunca le toco las aletas, cuando se lo pregunte textualmente dijo, "no quiero que le pase lo que a ti". No me hizo gracia pero lo pase por alto. Después de todo tocar la piel resbalosa del delfín resultaba algo relajante. No tanto por el delfín, en realidad era por Haru, sonreía muy feliz, sus ojos brillaban tanto. ¡Que envidia!

Nuestro turno terminó. cuando todos terminaron de acariciar a los delfines, nos hicieron formarnos en una línea. Fue gracioso, pusieron a los delfines al frente junto a su instructor. Básicamente hicimos el paso del delfín, bailamos como ellos. No me resultó sorprendente que Nanase pudiera ser capaz totalmente de moverse así, después de todo era un chico de agua.

Para terminar la experiencia, los delfines hicieron acrobacias; como nado rápido, tuve que abrazar a Nanase, estaba seguro que si lo soltaba haría una competencia contra el delfín, brincar en el aire y aterrizar en el agua, supongo que es algo parecido a hacer clavados, luego los vimos sostenerse en su cola y menearse hacia atrás.

Casi arrastre a Nanase fuera de la piscina. —Volveremos otra día— Prometí voluntariamente ya que después de todo ese nanase tan niño, tan inocente, no se veía todos los días. Es hora del plan B, ya te lleve al agua Haru, ahora te toca el cielo.

Seguí a Nanase a las regaderas. Con intenciones pervertidas, pero supongo que lo adivino porque me cerró la puerta de su ducha en la cara. —Nanase, podemos ahorrar agua si nos bañamos juntos-

-No, apurate aun quiero subirme a esa cosa que va de cabeza-

-No, no Nanase ya escogiste muchos juegos, ahora me toca a mi-

-Si no te apuras nos subiremos a lo que yo quiera—Santo remedio, ni la mujer maravilla se cambia tan rápido. No es que le tenga pavor, miedo pánico, horror a los juegos que escoge Nanase, es que el objetivo de todo este plan era llevarlo al cielo.

Luz brillante, el sol en su esplendor sobre la ciudad al horizonte. Casas, edificios, juegos mecánicos tan altos que podrían sacarte el alma en un grito. Sonidos de pájaros en la lejanía, gritos de terror de los valientes que a la montaña rusa subían. Un cielo con tonalidades muy extrañas. ¿Qué esperabas Sousuke? Si pensabas disfrutar de un cielo perfecto debiste buscar un angel no un demonio de compañía.

Sonreí tras mi pensamiento, la situación no era mala, ni un poco. Mirar ese azul expandido, contemplando el azul del cielo. Sin equivocarme podría afirmar que los demonios como él siempre han deseado un pedazo de cielo, esa es la única explicación que tengo para la coincidencia del color de sus ojos con el color del cielo.

Culpe al ángulo en que lo miraba, quizás esa ligera curva en su rostro era un sonrisa. Un mechón por los giros necio se revelaba cubriendole la vista y Nanase despreocupado cada vez intentaba pasarlo detrás de su oreja. Miré a Nanase quitarse el saco parecía algo acalorado. —Oi, ¿Donde perdiste la corbata?-

Nanase se buscó en los bolsillos. Luego me miró. —La deje en el callejón, creo—Respondió y yo sonreí.

Saqué de mi bolsa el mismo pañuelo rosa que había usado para vendarle los ojos, nunca pensé darle ese uso cuando compre la camisa de mi uniforme. —Te presto esto— Tendí para Nanase el pañuelo. Puedes usarlo con un sustituto en lo que compras otra.

Nanase me miró serio —Tú tienes mi corbata-

-¿Yo?-

-Yamazaki-

-No sé dónde está tu corbata-

-No te creo-

-Bueno, sí sé pero no te la voy a devolver-

Tomó mi pañuelo en total seriedad. Lo guardó en su bolsa. —Digamos que lo aceptó como un rehén hasta que devuelvas mi corbata— Nanase volvió a su tarea de contemplar el paisaje urbano de iwatobi.

Nanase miraba por la ventana del cubículo de la rueda, parecía contento después de lo del pañuelo, su mano sujetando la mía me decía que lo hice bien. Nanase notó mi mirada. ¿Qué estaría pensando ese hermoso y pecaminoso demonio? Que instintivamente volteó la cara, aunque sus cabellos me dejaron ver parte del espectáculo. —¿Te sientes bien?— pregunté.

Nanase volteó a mirarme, su rostro era un caos de emociones, sus ojos vacilaban, intentaba sostenerme la mirada, más la bajaba y sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro tras agachar la cabeza. Su boca intentaba ponerse seria pero se notaba que se mordía las mejillas para intentar no sonreír.—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Yamazaki?-

¡BOOM! Nanase eso no sé vale. Tu cara es mejor que cualquier suero de la verdad. —Yo sólo quería llevarte al cielo — Respondí sincero.

-Eso ya lo haces— Me respondió mirándome fijamente en un acto valiente. ¡Carajo! No me presiones con esos ojos brillosos.

Mi corazón latía como un loco, no en desesperación, no en locura, en lugar de eso había algo diferente, algo tan extraño, algo nunca antes sentido, tan perturbador que no entendía exactamente lo que me pasaba. Mi mano libre quiso comprobar si todo era real, si este no era uno de esos hechizos, encantos o yo que sé que usaba Nanase en mi contra. Despacio acaricié su mejilla, tan suave al tacto, lisa y cálida. Mientras más tocó a Nanase menos frío me parece.

Lo atraje hacia mí aprovechando que aun seguíamos tomados de las manos, sus ojos me miraron expectantes, yo iba a besarlo, quería besarlo, de alguna manera sentía que si lo besaba ese encanto extraño nunca terminaria. No pude hacerlo, me avergoncé, en lugar de besarlo lo abrace fuerte contra mi pecho, no quería que viera mi cara.

-Tu corazón late muy rápido Yamazaki-

-Es la altura Nanase, es la altura-

-¿1.75m es muy alto para ti?-

-No te sientas tan alto Nanase-

-No seas cobarde Yamazaki, ibas a besarme-

-Nadie quiere besar un chico que apesta a caballa y delfines Nanase-

-Pues esta caballa apestosa quiere su beso-

Nanase apenas pudo separarse de mi abrazo, la verdad después de un rato era apachurrarlo contra mí más que abrazarlo. Se subió en mis muslos para inmovilizarme y me beso. Debí darle ese beso cuando pude, el beso que vino después se sentía enfadoso. —No me beses enojado— Lo aparte. —Si vas a darme un mal beso, dame uno de esos que me das en tu casa-

-¿Me estás pidiendo una mamada? No creí que fueras tan sucio Yamazaki, este es un lugar público-

-Tonto-

-Imbécil-

-tarado-

-estúpido-

-Baboso-

-así me lo dejas después de que te corres dentro-

Otro Nanase irreal que agregar a mi lista de Nanases. Al parecer Nanase también sabe tontear, sabe ser ridículamente tierno. Lo tomé del cuello con mi antebrazo y le revolví los cabellos. —No seas tan cochino Nanase, este es un lugar que visitan niños, después nos arreglamos tu y yo-

-No dijiste lo mismo en la piscina-

-En la piscina no había niños-

Nanase me miro de lado. Recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas. —Bakasuke eres raro-

-Me lo dice un bakaharu— Acaricie su cabeza y Nanase me miraba, rostro lindo, de vez en vez mi dedo le acariciaba los labios. Aun quería besarlo. Tan surrealista, por un momento pensé que no me importaba realmente que Nanase fuera un demonio, yo no era muy santo que digamos. Dude otra vez, algo en mi quería comprobarle a Rin lo que le dije, una sensación extraña quería que guardara a esos Nanases para mi, me imploraba que no los compartiera, que fueran mi secreto, un oscuro secreto, tan oscuro como cálido, cálido y mio.

¡Diablos! ¡Diantres! ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo? La rueda seguía girando, nosotros subiamos y bajabamos, el resto del trayecto Nanase permaneció sobre mi regazo, no dejaba de mirarme más que para pestañear. Ojos azules, tan intensos, una mirada que me daba mi espacio, no una de esas que me invadía y dominaba. Nanase, no se que haces, siguelo haciendo. ¡Confundeme! Este Bakasuke se meterá en problemas si te detienes. ¡Hazme olvidar mi propósito!

-¿Qué piensas Yamazaki-

-Estoy contigo. ¿En qué más puedo pensar?-

Touché. Nanase se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrirse.—Deja de hacerlo— Me dijo.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Confundirme-

-Ahora sabes lo que siento-

La puerta se abrió de imprevisto, el tipo que atendía la rueda nos miraba de mala cara. -¿Tomarán otra vuelta?— Preguntó.

-Después— Respondimos a la par.

Bajamos de la rueda algo hambrientos, tanto correr, nadar y tontear nos había abierto el apetito, al menos a mi sí— Hey nanase, ¿Quieres comer?-

-No tengo hambre, pero creo que me apetece un algodon de azucar-

Iba protestar porque yo sentía la necesidad de comerme un dragón si fuera preciso, pero un poco de algodón de azúcar y una soda podían matarme un poco el hambre. —¿De qué color lo quieres?-

-Azul-

-Tus órdenes son mis razones, espérame aquí,ya vuelvo, no te vayas a despegar de esta banca, a esta hora conseguir un lugar para sentarse es muy difícil, además si volteas puedes ver la ciudad— Deje a Nanase mirando al horizonte. ¡Joder, mis pensamientos están muy llenos de ti! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Nanase?

...

Haruka veía el reloj ir lentamente como si se arrastrara cada segundo, arqueaba la ceja molestó. ¿Por qué Yamazaki tardaba tanto? Solo era un simple algodon de azucar. Haru miraba otro minuto más escaparse. Seguro Yamazaki se había perdido, ya habían pasado 40 minutos y de Yamazaki nada.

Lo llamo,una, dos tres, cuatro veces, hasta que perdió la cuenta, Yamazaki no contestaba. Tal vez asi se sentian sus amigos cuando él no contestaba sus llamadas. ¿Qué haces qué no contestas? se preguntó. Se calmó, tal vez Yamazaki ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que su celular sonaba, tal vez se le acabó la pila, tal vez se aburrió.

Haru suspiré, lo mejor sería volver a casa. Tantos puntos se había ganado Yamazaki como para perderlos por imbecil perdiéndose. Si hay una virtud en el mundo que pudiera describir a Haruka Nanase esa era la paciencia "era". Desde el evento Yamazaki no tenía paciencia, muchas veces se encontraba así mismo impaciente, esperando.

¿Pero qué esperaba? Si evaluaba esas cosas que tenía con Yamazaki, si quisiera ponerles un nombre, quizás Haru escojeria novios, más sabía que no lo eran. ¿Pero estaban cerca no? Haru suspiro, "ya vete a casa"se dijo mentalmente. Yamazaki es un imbécil, eso lo sabemos, así que solo nos queda esperarlo en casa, al menos ese es el único lugar al que no se pierde para llegar.

-Es que su pene es un brújula sexual- Haruka rió bajito, Haru sacudió la cabeza. Últimamente cualquier cosa relacionada con Yamazaki le hacía sonreír, incluso ahora que sabía que el inútil de Yamazaki se había perdido no podía estar enojado con él. ¿Que rayos me hiciste? se preguntó. Saco de su bolsa el pañuelo rosa que bakasuke amablemente le dio a cambio de su corbata.

Haru golpeó la banca, el pañuelo ni siquiera se lo dio Yamazaki, se lo prestó y él lo tomó. Haru se levantó, molesto, más que con Yamazaki, consigo mismo, ya no estaba actuando normal, ahora las cosas en su cabeza no eran esa clara cascada. Su mente desde que Yamazaki entró en su cuarto sin permiso se había convertido en un tornado, que empezaba por los toques de Yamazaki, se acrecentaba con su presencia y dolía en su ausencia.

Haruka caminó más a prisa. Se deshizo de sus pensamientos tragando bocanadas de aire. Incluso se combatió así mismo concentrándose en la idea de hacer pagar a Yamazaki con buen sexo, su fantasía fue más allá y localizó mentalmente todas las cosas necesarias. Al menos le quedaba la noche, Yamazaki pagaría caro haberse perdido.

De camino a su casa se la paso preguntandose, cual seria la pena equivalente a pagar por Yamazaki, por abandonarlo en el parque cuando él lo había invitado en primer lugar. Tal vez podía llevar el asunto al máximo y pedirle eso, "eso" que Yamazaki no quería dar. ¿Quién necesita el amor de Yamazaki si puedo hacerlo gemir? Haru frunció el ceño esa fea palabra de 4 letras le atormentaba cada vez que Yamazaki tenía un gesto lindo con él.

Haru escuchó el ruido de las puertas del tren abrirse, diablos si que estaba muy concentrado en hacer pagar a Yamazaki,casi se pasa de la estación de su casa. El resto del camino entre la estación y su casa se le fue en suspiros, que llegaban a la conclusión que para autoprotegerse se daba, "dos solitarios no pueden amarse", seguido de otra conclusión "pero eso no significa que no puedan dejarse llevar para hacer de la soledad placer".

Haru, miró su teléfono, aun sin señales de Yamazaki. Lo guardó, abrió la puerta con el plan en mente, esta noche en compensación por su ofensa Yamazaki, se divertiría abajo, después de todo ya le tocaba. Haru se sonrojó cuando en su imagen mental, imaginó las piernas de Yamazaki sobre sus hombros mientras este se cubría la boca orgulloso. "Esto no me gusta Nanase" diría él y Haruka le respondería "Entonces lo haremos hasta que te guste". Entró a su casa.

-¡Al fin llegas!-

Haruka Nanase no era una persona que usará lenguaje vulgar. Pero como las palabras vienen al poeta cuando este quiere expresar su angustia, las grocerias vinieron a Haru para expresar mentalmente, la mierda que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

-¿Donde estabas Haru?-

Haru intentó calmarse, de todas las cosas que podían pasarle por no cerrar la puerta trasera de su casa, de todas las cosas que podía kamisama enviarle, algo como un ladrón, un violador, sus padres, ratas salvajes asesinas, mutiladores,le tocaba la peor para ese momento.

-Atendiendo asuntos privados— Respondió sereno, mientras menos se involucrara seria mejor.

-¿Donde estabas Haru?— Rin pregunto de nuevo.

Haru respondió frío. —Ya te dije, resolvía asuntos— Miró a Makoto en busca de ayuda para quitarle a Rin inquisitivo de encima, pero en cuanto vio sus ojos llorosos supo que ese traidor era el responsable del aquelarre que se haría en su persona.

-¡Maldita sea Haru!-

Haruka tragó saliva se sentía espesa. ¡Con un carajo! Lo que le faltaba, primero pierde al imbécil de Bakasuke y ahora viene la pareja modelo a darle lecciones de moral.

-Una cosa es que sea un asunto privado. ¿Pero de verdad haru? Alcohol y saltarte clases. ¿Que clase de compañía te hace hacer eso? No debes andar con buenas personas si te obligan a hacer cosas como esa-

Haru miró a Makoto de una forma en la que nunca le había mirado. ¿Qué necesidad había de contarle todo a Rin? Le dijo con los ojos. Makoto comenzó a gimotear aún más alto. Makoto hizo lo peor que un amigo haría dejar todo en manos de Rin considerando que él va al grano,no cuida sus palabras y es un imbécil. —No me obliga nadie, yo decido lo que hago— Respondió seguro, después de todo, "su mala compañía", era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Decidir? ¡Por favor haru! pero si tu no sales ni a la esquina sin nosotros-

Haru guardó silencio.¿Por qué tenían que interferir en su vida? Ellos solo eran sus amigos, lo que él hiciera o no debía tenerles sin cuidado. Si tanto lo apreciaban como decían ellos simplemente deberían confiar que Haru era lo suficientemente capaz de resolver problemas que no tenía. De saber con quién juntarse o con quién no. En cambio le venían con una serie de estupideces. ¡No eran sus padres! ¡Maldita sea! Le trataban como a un niño incapaz de diferir entre bien y mal, incapaz de tener una vida propia.

-No me estorben— Musitó.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Preguntó Rin molesto incapaz de creer en lo que oía.

-Son una molestia—Musitó Haru otra vez, más que para ellos para responderse así mismo.

-Pero Haru, nosotros solo estamos preocupados, no queremos que te pase nada malo— Protestó Makoto.

-Lo hacen porque quieren, nunca se los he pedido-

Makoto estalló en llanto, Rin en rabia.—¿Que te has creído Haru?-

-¿Que se creen ustedes?— Refuto molesto. —Tengo una vida propia, por si lo sabían. Tengo cosas más allá de ustedes ¿Mis amigos?. Soy independiente de ustedes. Mis sueños no son los mismos que los suyos, yo no pienso como ustedes, dejen de asfixiarme.-

-¿Asfixiarte? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Debo recordarte para quién nadas. !Tu nadas para mí¡— Rin tiró de la camisa de Haru.

-NO— Respondió Haru en seco —yo nado para mi, tu nadas para ti, deja de creerte el centro de atención Rin. La vida de los demás no gira a tu entorno. Las decisiones que has tomado respecto a la natación son las consecuencias de tus propios actos, no dependen de mi.

-Haru solo queremos que entiendas lo mucho que nos preocupas— Dijo entre llanto makoto. Sujetando a rin desde atrás para evitar que se pusiera más violento.

-Preocupate de ti mismo Makoto, no necesitas vivir a través de mi, siempre cuidandome. ¡Cuídate a ti mismo! Ocupa tu lugar real, no eres mi mamá, solo mi amigo-

-Pero haru..

-Dejen de girar alrededor mío, dependiendo de mi, mis acciones. ¡Mi vida no les pertenece!-

-¡No puedes ser tan egoísta Haruka!—Respondió el que no entiende de razones.

Es mi vida, Si puedo —¡Larguense de mi casa!— Haru respiró profundamente —¡LARGUENSE DE MI CASA!-

Makoto no creía lo que escuchaba, se abrazó al pecho de Rin. Se irían pero no sin echar ese veneno que les consumía. —Tus nuevas compañías deben ser así de importantes para que eches a tus propios amigos de tu casa. Está más que claro que las escojiste por encima de nosotros, fui un iluso al creer que seríamos amigos para siempre. Ya no sé quién eres Haruka Nanase ¡Que te aproveche!-

La puerta se cerró y Haru se derritió sobre esta. Maldita sea. "Ser así de importantes". Los ojos de Haru estaban llorando, no es que él haya escogido a Yamazaki por encima de sus amigos. Es solo que estalló y dijo todo lo que siempre se guardo, se sentía asfixiado y ellos en lugar de cortar la soga, le quitaron el banco. Todo le asfixiaba, el futuro, la natación, los sueños, todo. Y entonces fue cuando Yamazaki apareció cortando la soga, liberando las presiones. ¿Tan malo era querer sentirse libre? De verdad tan egoísta era compartiendo su secreto con quien menos lo espero.

Haru no quería pensar en nada, estaba ahogándose, sus amigos, su pasado, Yamazaki, su futuro, todos podían irse al carajo, su vida era suya, él no era tonto. Haru se levantó, quería asegurar su soledad, no quería más voces molestas juzgandolo, no quería más sentimientos confusos surgiendo, por primera vez no le tuvo miedo a la soledad. Por primera vez la necesito para calmar su interior. Pero como siempre que haces una tarea, siempre que requieres de tu atención, un maldito ruido viene a interrumpir tu concentración.

Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta. haru no iba a abrir, por primera vez cerró las dos puertas. Quizás a la feliz pareja se le había olvidado alguna otra mierda sin sentido que quisiera molestarlo. Como si su día no se hubiera tornado ya nefasto. Haruka dudó en abrir pero el toque fue muy insistente. Solo deseando que ese maldito ruido desapareciera abrió la puerta…

...

Tal vez una segunda vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna con algodon de azucar y una soda, no nos caiga mal, después de todo Nanase aun me debe un beso. Aquí vamos otra vez, llego a ese punto donde no se si estoy haciendo bien, haciendo mal, pero estoy seguro de algo, se siente bien. Cada vez se siente mejor, complejo, extraño. Comienzo a cuestionarme quién es la mejor compañía. Por un lado Rin es mi amigo, por el otro Nanase es ¿?

-¿Va a ordenar o no?-

-Disculpe quiero, una soda de cereza, en tamaño grande— ¿Qué es Nanase para mi? ¿Un demonio? ¿Mi demonio? Mientras esperaba la soda, vino a mi esas ganas de saber a qué saben los labios de Nanase con cereza. ¡Que tonto es cereza! Aún más tonto es Nanase seguro sabe diferente, magnífico, exquisito.

Tome la bebida y un popote, molestaria a Nanase con lo del beso indirecto, a veces es tan tierno que seguro le saco mejillas rojas. ¡Joder! ¿Qué pasa? Es como si buscara ver más de esos Nanases en lugar de revelarlos. ¡Que estupido soy!

-¡SOUSUKEEEEEE!-

¡Joder no! De todos los lugares del mundo, de todos los puestos de la feria, de todas las personas, tenía que ser él.

-¡Ayudame!-

-¿Pero que carajo te pasa Kisumi?-

-Mi hermanito, no encuentro a mi hermanito— Los ojos de kisumi estaban hinchados, temblaba desesperado, intentaba contarme donde lo vio por última vez, pero no le entendía nada. Para calmarlo lo abrace unos minutos contra mi pecho.

-¿Donde lo viste por última vez?— Pregunté, tras calmarlo un poco.

-En, en, creo que cerca de los caballitos-

-Vale Kisumi, qué te parece si tu los buscas en el área infantil y yo lo busco cerca de los juegos extremos— Voy a tener que involucrar a Nanase, mientras más seamos mejor.

-No, no me dejes solo, estoy asustado, mie mi e mi hermanito es mi única familia, no se que haré si no lo encuentro— Kisumi se aferraba a mi brazo llorando de nuevo.

Seguro que sería una molestia para nanase involucrarlo, no creo que se moleste si demoro un poco. —Esta bien kisumi, vamos a la sección infantil. ¿Como venía vestido?-

-Usaba su pantalón de mezclilla que le regale en navidad,y una camisa a cuadros, con sus tenis azul con blanco— Sentí pena por el hermanito de kisumi, pero que combinacion de ropa de tan mal gusto, si fuera un overol en lugar de un pantalón seguro el pobre se vería como Chucky.

Caminamos un buen rato en la sección infantil, en ningun lado encontramos ningún niño siquiera parecido. Kisumi se estaba portando más deprimente cada vez, en un momento se sentó en el suelo y empezó a gritarme cosas sinsentido como; traficantes de órganos, pedófilos y otros horrores que podrían pasarle aus hermanito, recalcando en cada momento que él tendría la culpa. Tuve calmarlo, lo sujete del mentón y lo obligue a mirarme. —Kisumi, vamos a encontrarlo, no sabes la de veces que me he perdido y siempre encuentro el camino, encontraremos a hayato, confia en mi— Le extendí una mano para levantarlo del piso.

-Vamos, llorando así no lograras nada— La tomó un poco más decidido. Nanase va a matarme como no encontremos a ese niño pronto. Suspiré, ya me tocaría compensarselo. ¿A qué juego feo me subiría Nanase como desquite?

Caminamos por las tiendas de comida, las atracciones extremas y nada. Tomé mi celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón, ya era hora de llamar a la policía, telefono muerto, joder que buen momento para quedarse sin pila. Mientras caminábamos buscando al personal de seguridad del parque la casa del terror atrapó mi atención. ¿A Nanase le dará miedo esta cosa?

-Kisumi, aún no revisamos eso, a las otras atracciones no puede entrar por su estatura pero a esa si-

-No creo que mi hermanito entraría allí, hasta ami me da miedo-

-Vamos Kisumi, es nuestra última esperanza-

El lugar no daba miedo pero Kisumi hacia un gran alboroto porque estaba muy oscuro, caminamos un rayo entre esqueletos, tipos con motosierras falsas que no daban miedo. Sin embargo Kisumi tenía la cara incrustada en mi espalda. ¡Que molestia! Llegamos más al fondo y entonces lo escuche, apenas era audible, el pasillo estaba muy oscuro, necesitaba agudizar el oído.

-Kisumi ya callate, creo que escucho el llanto de un niño, pero tus lloriqueos no me dejan escuchar bien-

-Un llanto. ¿Y si es un fantasma?-

-No seas tarado Kisumi. ¿No es más probable que ese llanto sea de tu hermano?-

Kisumi cerró la boca. ¡Al fin! Caminabamos y el llanto se hacia mas audible. —Proviene de aquí le dije. Era un improvisado pozo de cartón. ¡Eureka! Al fondo había un niño.

-¡Hayato!—Kisumi rompió la escenografía sin pensarlo. —¡Que bueno que estas bien— el niño lloraba.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías por mi hermanito-

-Hey, escuchame, soy tu hermano y siempre voy a cuidarte-

Lamente interrumpir el momento, pero Nanase me estaba esperando. —Bien Kisumi, ya lo tienes, salgamos de esta mierda del terror-

¡Que escena tan patética he de decirlo! Valiente destruye un pozo de cartón, pero aun cargando a su hermano va tras de mi tembloroso. ¿Dónde está ese valor que como hermano mayor debes mostrar Kisumi?

Al salir de la casona del terror emprendí la marcha, pero el hermanito de Kisumi se aferró a mi pierna. —¡Muchas gracias Sousuke-kun! Mi hermano me dijo que lo ayudaste mucho. —Así que eso era lo que cuchicheaban a dentro de la casona.

Los niños son jodidamente tiernos, notese mi sarcasmo, me agaché para que me soltara— No hay de que campeon, solo no vuelvas soltarlo-

El niño besó mi mejilla— ¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros para subir a los juegos? Si estás tú seguro que no volveré a perderme-

¡Joder no! Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes —No campeón, alguien me espera-

-Está Bien-

Ya emprendía el camino otra vez, cuando Kisumi me agarró del brazo —Falte yo— Me planto un besote de esos bien sonoros en la mejilla —Muchas gracias Sousuke-

-Sí, sí, kisumi, no seas tan encimoso-

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, al lugar con preciosa vista donde esperaba ver una vista más preciosa aún. Pero la vista no estaba. Era de esperarse, ya ha pasado una hora. Ni modo me toca ir a rogar. ¡JODER! Ya se arruinó la cita. Al menos podré refrescarme. ¿Y mi bebida?

Alcancé a Nanase en su casa. Esperaba no estuviera molesto, después de todo no había sido mi intención abandonarlo en el parque. Pensé fríamente que decir, daría una excusa ridícula, me perdí, cuando volví no estabas estabas. Decir que una banda de yakuzas me había secuestrado sería mucho más fácil y sencillo que mencionar siquiera a Kisumi, suspiré, no sé porqué estaba tan preocupado sobre lo que Nanase pensara. Decirle la verdad quizás sería más fácil. Después de todo no hice nada malo, consolaria a Nanase si se necesitaba de la forma en que ambos sabíamos.

Toqué la puerta, una y otra vez, después de 15 minutos, caí en cuenta que Nanase estaba más que enfadado. Podía ver luz al interior de su casa, estaba seguro de que me estaba evitando, por un momento creí que seguía en el parque pero esa luz me hacía desechar la idea. Seguí tocando, necedad que se yo, simplemente no quería que Nanase se enfadara. Pasaron otros 15 minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera de imprevisto.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIEREN?!- Ese grito definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. Nanase cayó en cuanto me vio. —Ah, eres tú-

Tragué saliva. ¿Qué le había pasado que lo tenía tan enfurecido? —Nanase, me perdí— Nanase comenzó a cerrar la puerta de nuevo. —Bueno, no fui yo— metí un pie para que la puerta no terminara de cerrarse. —No quise dejarte así-

-¡Vete!-

-Nanase, ¡lo siento!, encontré a Kisumi llorando, su hermanito se había perdido en el parque y yo..

-Solo vete Yamazaki-

-¡Lo siento, yo de verdad quería pasar la tarde contigo!-

-Lárgate— Nanase pateó mi pie.

La puerta se cerró frente a mi, incluso me disculpe y Nanase me cerró la puerta frio. Azoté un puño contra su puerta. Me enfadé, ayudar a alguien no era un gran error. Toqué de nuevo, no quería llevarme a casa la sensación fastidiosa que invadía mi pecho estaba ahogándome. Toqué otra vez. —¡Nanase abreme!— Toqué otra vez —Nanase no te pongas así, no ha sido mi culpa-

Seguí tocando, no se cuando tiempo, pero no me abrió. Me enfadé. Una comezón extraña invadió mi garganta, tuve que volver a Samekuza aunque no quería. Sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo el ardor en mi hombro. Me sentí solo. ¡Estupido Nanase! Otra vez me mostraba eso que siempre pasaba cuando éramos niños, explotaba conmigo, yo explotaba contra él. Antes me parecía después de un rato divertido, ahora no. Se sentí como si todo lo pasado se borrara tan fácil.

Así de simple, por algo tan tonto volvíamos a ser los dos extraños que peleaban porque si. —No me gusta ese Nanase— musité antes de subir al tren. Ese Nanase es más mi enemigo, prefiero al demonio, Nanase como demonio me gusta más, me parece más real, Nanase como demonio me deja ver sus emociones, no me gusta la furia en su rostro.

Mi mente daba vueltas, por más que tratara dejarle algo plantado no se me hacia tan catastrófico como para que Nanase se pusiera así. —¿Por qué eres tan incomprensible Nanase?— Musité al bajar del tren.

No sé porque algo de mi creyó entenderlo, no sé porque algo de mi quería saberlo todo. No tener respuestas me estaba carcomiendo. Entré a Samekuza arrastrándome. Solo esperaba Rin no me hiciera su show por desaparecerme por que ahora si lo mandaba directo al carajo y sin escalas.

¡OH SORPRESA! Encontré a Rin abrazando a Tachibana mientras él lloraba amargamente. —¿Quién se murió—Pregunté.

-Ahora no Sousuke— Me contestó Rin.

-¿Qué hace aquí Tachibana?-

-El idiota de Haru fue muy grosero con nosotros-

-Entiendo que por eso llora como magdalena, pero.. ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Pues lo estoy consolando-

-¿Que no tiene casa o qué?-

-Ya Sousuke, Makoto se quedará aquí por hoy— Miré seriamente a Tachibana. Se limpiaba los mocos en la camisa de Rin.

-¿Qué le hizo Nanase para que esté así?-

-Haru se comportó como un imbécil, nosotros solo fuimos a su casa porque esta todo raro, se escapa de clases, llega oliendo a alcohol y todo revolcado, sabrá kamisama donde se va a meter. Estamos seguros que anda en malos pasos, pero él no quiere que le ayudemos. Se expone al peligro y nosotros solo queremos que esté bien, no sabemos por qué esta ocultandonos cosas. Haru es muy ingenuo, no sabe nada del mundo. La actitud rara que tiene no es la de un hombre que se convertirá en un gran nadador, él no debería comportarse así.

Me llevé las manos al rostro. ¡Que ironia! Yo llevo dicendole que Nanase es raro desde hace un tiempo y ahora sale con esto. —Creo que están exagerando, lo que dicen solo suena a lo que un chico normal de nuestra edad hace-

-¿Cual exageración? Debiste ver como Haru nos gritó-

Así que no fui yo pensé, la razón del enojo de Nanase era otra. Ese pensamiento en lugar de reconfortarme me torturo más, caí en cuenta de que no le soy lo suficientemente cercano como para que me contara lo que pasaba. Me cerró la puerta porque prefiere estar solo a abrirse ante mi. Puede abrirme su trasero pero no su cabeza. —Idiotas— Mascullé.

Makoto y Rin se sorprendieron tras escucharme. —¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto Rin para cerciorarse si había escuchado bien.

-Son unos idiotas, es obvio que Nanase no les pido que interfirieran, si el les oculta algo es porque ustedes no son dignos de confianza. No sé porque se ofenden. ¿A acaso no tienen secretos? ¿Le cuentan todos sus secretos a Nanase? Lo dudo, si ustedes no confían en él, él no tiene porqué confiar en ustedes-

-¿Pero que mierda te pasa Sousuke? No eres el primero que siempre insiste que Nanase esto, Nanase el otro, no te juntes con Nanase. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?-

Tragué saliva, lo defendía porque a estas alturas sentía conocerlo mejor a él,que a mi mejor amigo. —No te creas tan perfecto Rin, deja de juzgar a otros con tu estupidez y tu enorme ego-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¿De qué hablo? Me llamaste Lisiado, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo tarado que puedes ser? No me sorprende que Nanase se hartara de ustedes. ¿Quién querría escuchar consejos de un par de mentirosos?-

-No metas a Makoto en esto, si quieres pelear hazlo conmigo solamente-

-Lo ves y no lo quieres ver, todo Samekuza sabe de tu cuchitril del amor, al principio pasábamos que escondieras un gato, pero esconder a Tachibana. Ahora lo defiendes cuando no eres ni siquiera capaz de presentarlo como tu novio ante tu mejor amigo. ¡Eres un hipócrita Rin!-

De un momento a otro Tachibana se me fue encima. —Tú no nos conoces, no conoces a Haru, no tienes derecho a juzgarnos-

-¿Entonces está bien que ustedes juzguen a Nanase? No sé supone que eres su mejor amigo. Te apuesto a que ni siquiera le has contado lo de Rin. Ni siquiera te conozco ni tengo ganas de hacerlo, para qué perdería mi tiempo en una basura como tú. Siempre tan preocupado por Nanase.¿Es preocupación o te conformaste con Rin?-

Tachibana me soltó. Rin me miraba furioso, mi ventaja, lo conocía tan bien, tan bien que podría asegurar que a pesar de admirar tanto Haru como siempre proclama le tiene celos. -¡Hey Tachibana, ¿Por qué no le dices a Rin que lo entretienes para que nadie se acerque a tu Haru?-

-¡Eso no es cierto!— Tachibana volvió con todo, me estrello contra la puerta.

-¿No lo es? ¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesto?— Tachibana estaba enfurecido, cómo disfrutaba el momento, se les caían las caretas.

-Makoto, responde— pidió Rin. Touché, punto de inflexión. Bakasuke 1, idiotas 0.

Tachibana volteó a verlo, frente a Rin respondió. —No quiero que Haru se acerque a mi Rin, Rin siempre habla de lo mucho que le gusta nadar con Haru, a Rin no le gusta nadar conmigo, Rin siempre miró a Haru, si interfiero, si lo hago, si cuido de Haru, Haru no se quedara con mi Rin, si Haru está bien Rin estará bien, tendrá ganas de nadar no volverá a ser como es Rin que regresó de Australia-

-¿Qué amistad tan sincera Tachibana?-

-Ya dejanos en paz— A Rin si que le dio gusto lo que escuchó, abrazó a Makoto cuando el estampado contra la puerta fui yo. —Tú tampoco eres perfecto Sousuke, te esforzaste tanto por ocultar tu problema solo porque eres un orgulloso de mierda, siempre has sido así, desde que éramos niños, eso siempre ha sido que Haru repudia de ti, por eso nunca ha querido ser tu amigo-

-Acepto no ser perfecto, me enfrenté a la vida solo, por eso defiendo a Nanase, ninguno de los dos sabe lo que es sentirse solo y desvalido, sin tener nadie en quién confiar, me vale un cacahuate no caerle bien a Nanase, no necesito su amistad, no necesito la amistad de nadie-

-¡Suficiente no vamos a escuchar tus tonterías de amargado!— Acto seguido salieron de la habitación.

Apuesto que todo Samekuza escuchó nuestra pelea y el portazo, al carajo. Me arruinaron la noche, era justo que se las arruinara. Me quité la camisa molesto. ¿La pelea con quién me molestaba más? No quería reconocerlo pero me desquite por lo de Nanase. Me quitaron al demonio, a ese demonio que tanto disfruto. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan entrometidos? Nanase y yo no les preguntamos nada sobre ellos, porque tienen que interferir en lo nuestro.

-¡JODER!— Intenté calmarme, en primera ni siquiera había un nuestro entre Nanase y yo. Tal vez sí, guardabamos juntos un secreto, pero follar como salvajes es totalmente opuesto a un nuestro. Lo mejor seria, ahora que no hay nada, ahora que todo se fue a la mierda, dejar el asunto de Nanase en paz. ¿Para qué le demostraria a Rin qué es un demonio si Rin quizás es peor?

Respiré, todo estaba confuso, acabo de pelear por Nanase, después de pelear con Nanase, Comencé a pensar que eso solo era causa de Nanase y un embrujo diabólico más sobre mi. Para ser franco la respuesta era más simple, "mi entorno era mierda". El resto de mi ropa quedó esparcida camino al pequeño baño del dormitorio. Me bañe para bajarme la furia. ¡Puta Madre! Esos cabrones si que me sacan de quicio. El hombro me ardía del carajo, pelear así no me hacia nada bien.

...

11:30 pm. Hartazgo total, ganas contenidas durante largas horas, encima debieron soportar a otros, soportar y callar. Pero... ¿Por qué callaban? No era más fácil gritar, griTAR lo que hacían y deshacerse de los problemas de una buena y maldita vez. Soportar preguntas, muchas preguntas, conclusiones apresuradas, soportar respuestas, peleas por ocultar la verdad, gritos junto a las malditas ganas. ¿Ganas de que? De todo, de momentos, de no estar solos, de estar solos, de sentirse libres. Pero gritar... no definitivamente gritar tenía complicaciones, lejos de liberarse, quizás terminarían haciéndoles y haciéndose aún más preguntas. Entonces solo quedaba declinar, alejarse, rendirse y fingir que no hay nada atrás.

Asquerosos, asquerosos eran todos. Ellos mismos, los otros, cobardes que mentían, cobardes que ocultaban. Desde otra perspectiva valientes que vivían, valientes que sentían, valientes que añoraban. Todos tenían su modo pero chocaban de todos modos.

En medio de tanta mierda, como consuelo, como señal se pesaban. Lamentaban profundamente lo vivido y no lo lamentaban. Sincronizados con rayos de luna asomándose al interior de una litera a oscuras, de un baño a oscuras. Como si la noche cómplice les quisiera ayudar. Se añoraban mutuamente sin saberlo, deseaban, como deseaban a lo único "diferente" en mucho tiempo, un escape, algo nuevo. ¿Algo para soñar? ¿Algo para creer? ¿Algo para guardar? ¿Algo para proteger? Alguien para saciar las ganas, los dolores, los temores.

Las mentes pueden mentir pero los cuerpos no. Erecciones, duras, verdaderas, símbolos de añoranza, deseo, lujuria, infiernos y pecado. Erecciones aparecidas tras recordarse. Maldicen no haber podido presentar su nuevo acto, lo maldicen y luego caen en cuenta de que la "cagaron".

Tal vez las conductas dulces, tiernas, curiosas, totalmente inimaginables del otro le empujaron a alejar, a romper, a parar,a echar, a evadir. "La mariposa le tiene miedo a la araña" un miedo que no está en la araña sino en la mente de la mariposa, en su pasado, en su presente, en el mundo que le rodea. Un miedo que se alimentaba cuando los otros insectos preguntaban. No puedes aceptar nada si no estas seguro si va a desaparecer.

Tal vez las conductas lascivas, furtivas, explosivas, ya conocidas, ya temidas, totalmente experimentadas en carne viva le recordaron que debía escapar, más ese mismo recuerdo le hizo defender y luego rendirse. "La mariposa le tiene miedo a la araña" un miedo que no está en la araña, está en la mariposa, en sus límites, en sus concepciones, en ese esfuerzo innecesario por aferrarse a la cordura. No puedes aceptar algo si con eso solo quieres herir.

La realidad era que se tenían miedo mutuo y algo más. Pudieron evadir la ruptura, el punto de quiebre, compensarlo con una entrega voraz, pero no lo hicieron. Podían hacerlo sin consecuencias y no lo hicieron. Pero nadie los culpa, todos alguna vez necesitamos un momento de paz, un freno al tiempo para saber cómo avanzar.

-Nanase...

-Yamazaki...

Suspiros al viento, paladean suavemente cada letra, cada sílaba, sustitutos del beso que no nació aquella noche. Sustituto vano de lo que podía ser si ambos llegaran dispuestos a abrirse pero no, solo les quedaban palabras, las que se tragaron. Miran a todos lados en medio de la oscuridad, harán una travesura y no quieren ser vistos. Como comienzo de su travesura hacen algo que les da miedo hacer frente al otro. ¿De dónde viene ese miedo?

-Haruka...

-Sousuke...

Pronuncian sus nombres, están volviéndose demasiado personal. Sonríen y descubren en sí mismos las ganas de hacerlo en persona, el miedo les recuerda tontear no es lo mismo que ir en serio, han llegado a ese punto y lo pasaron sin ver, ir en serio después de esa tarde puede darse por perdido. Una cabeza es cubierta por una almohada, la otra sumergida bajo el agua. "Vergüenza" de sí mismos, de esa actitud que el otro les ha hecho tomar "yo no soy así" intentan convencerse. Aunque chocar el uno con el otro solo les está demostrando como son realmente. ¿Están dispuestos o no? No lo saben, pero deben imaginar la respuesta, mira que pensarse, mira que recordar, mira que ya no sienten furia, mágica ha sido la pronunciación que eso ha bastado para olvidar un poco, tan mágica que han pasado del hastío par sentir algo más.

Aprovechan la travesura, ese intercambio de amantes, aprovechan la fragancia que esos objetos cruzados expiden, una corbata, un pañuelo, miran el objeto con adoración, lo tocan, lo respiran. Uno la deja bajo la almohada, el otro a un costado de la bañera. Uno se esconde en el agua, el otro trata con las sábanas pero no funciona.

Escapando de su autoflagelación deciden tomar esa ruta que ya conocen. Una cabeza sale a la superficie, la otra aleja de su cara a la almohada. Ruta que separados no se siente tan bien como cuando la caminan juntos, pero de tanto pensarse son capaces de imaginar al otro:

Vienes a mí con esa mirada repleta de lujuria, vienes a mí con ese mechón negro cubriendo de vez en vez tus ojos, vienes a mí trepando por mi cuerpo, vienes a mí y puedo ver tus alas oscuras, llévame a volar contigo...

Acudes a mí con un rostro serio, acudes a mí mostrándome tus brazos abiertos, acudes a mí seduciendo mis ojos con tu fuerte cuerpo, acudes a mí y esos tentáculos se deslizan por mi espalda, arrástrame al fondo del océano contigo...

La mano débil, del brazo herido, se encarga de remover los obstáculos, desliza el pans hacia abajo, luego el bóxer y da la libertad al miembro. La mano fuerte, del brazo bueno, toma la responsabilidad de estrechar el falo.

Las manos temblorosas, tras el recuerdo de otro, se posicionan donde el otro estaría, una al frente, una atrás, muy cerca del cuerpo simulando el poco espacio que le queda al estregarse totalmente entre aquellos brazos.

Vienes a mí con tu estrecho abismo, vienes a mí y me absorbes. "El viaje puede esperar nuestras carnes no" susurras. ¿Cómo has sabido lo que en verdad deseo? Remontas en mí, tu peligrosa mano sostiene mi cuello, me obligas a mirarte, no solo a disfrutarte, me obligas a perderme en tu maligna figura, me obligas a aceptarte por quién eres... "En realidad no me obligas"

Acudes a mí brindándome el mástil de tu barco, acudes a mí y te clavas en mis entrañas. "Para que arrastrarte si podemos nadar juntos" susurras. ¿Cómo has sabido lo que en verdad deseo? Navego tu barco, me das el timón, me das el control o eso me haces pensar, otra vez esos fuertes tentáculos me atrapan, tal vez previenes mi escape... "En realidad no quiero escapar"

La mano fuerte aprieta con toda su fuerza el falo, no importa lo mucho que apriete, no es rival de aquellas entrañas que asfixian a placer. Se mueve de arriba abajo pero el sonido que produce no es ni la mitad de excitante que el choque de los cuerpos. Lo hace a ritmo falaz, tan falaz que se recrimina por ser una mala copia.

La mano abajo, con sus dedos delgados, intenta llegar lejos, tan lejos como lo hace él, pero no es rival, no llega a su fondo, no rosa su punto con la misma violencia, con la misma agresividad que le da aquel macho en celo. La mano arriba sacude como complemento, un simple complemento a falta del exquisito plato principal.

Vienes a mí solo para alborotar mi mente. Una vez que la controlas, me guías a tu oscuridad, oscuridad a la que temo, a la que temo dejar de visitar. Vienes a mí con esa piel tuya, arropándome hasta quemar. Vienes a mí con esa boca tuya, con esos labios tuyos, con esa lengua tuya solo para robarme el aliento. Vienes a mí y te recibo con flecha que lejos de atravesar tu corazón se ha perdido en tus fondos...

Acudes a mí invitándome a creer. Una vez que te creo, no vuelvo a ser yo, sacas lo mejor y lo peor de mí, lo recibes tan natural que te temo, temo que un día lo rechaces. Acudes a mí con esas caricias diestras, finges inocencia pero tus manos delatan tu experiencia. Acudes a mí con ese odio tuyo, esos ojos penetrantes tuyos, solo para mostrarme que me equivoco que no son tal. Acudes a mí y me abro completamente para ti...

La mano débil cubre la boca, los oídos se niegan a escuchar esos gemidos que le producen la burda fantasía del cuerpo ansiado. El miembro protesta por la falta de presión siniestra y se hincha más, más, quizás mientras más grande se ponga pueda expresar lo que realmente necesita. La mente tiene la imagen de ese cuerpo pálido que suda, que gime, que sube y baja. La imagen están clara que puede ver las hermosas piernas haciendo el esfuerzo de domarle, puede sentir las manos deteniéndose en su pecho, a tal grado esta su delirio que incluso las manos, las manos sienten la textura de esos duraznos que abre, que aprieta, que magulla y aruña perdido en el goce.

La mano arriba presiona lo más cálida posible, se esmera por figurar esa sensación de aplastamiento entre los abdómenes, más le falta la dureza que el enorme cuerpo brinda. La mano abajo usa tres dedos, los gira, los clava, ha inventado un millón de movimientos pero al falo no ha igualado. El agua rodeándole se ha vuelto el sustituto vano del peso del cuerpo deseado, le aplasta proporcionalmente, más el pecho aún se siente libre, tan diferente al cuerpo deseado, ese que desploma todo su peso impidiéndole el respirar. La imagen mental que tiene del otro se aparece como un fantasma, pero más tangible, tanto que casi puede sentir el aliento del otro sobre su rostro, tanto que pude sentir ese par de manos amoldando su pelvis hasta las huellas rojas dejar.

Vienes a mí, me arañas, me besas, me muerdes, te dejas. Vienes a mí y quiero que me convenzas. Vienes a mí y me falta voluntad, el devaneo que me has provocado se vuelve incesante, me corrompe y no te detengo. Vienes a mí con esa magia oscura que finge ser pura, la usas me vuelves tu esclavo, me hago consciente de ello, me recrimino y aún si "eres todo lo que quiero"...

Acudes a mí, con fuerza, como la tormenta, arremetes contra mí y no doy queja. Acudes a mí para volverte fantasía, mi fantasía. Acudes a mí mintiendo, puedo saberlo por el fondo en tus ojos ciegos, pero quiero creerte y no me arrepiento. Acudes a mí con esos actos seductores que me alborotan por completo, guardé silencio aunque creo que mientes porque "eres lo que quiero"...

El rebote del subir y bajar le golpea los testículos muy suavemente, estos se mueven un poco estimulándose en el proceso. Ya puede agradecerle un poco a la mano, ya está sintiendo esa comezón inquieta escalarle una y otra vez la columna vertebral. Ya está cerca de ese calor sofocante que le empieza desde adentro y se desliza precoz por todo el miembro. La piel se contrae una y otra vez, se está secando y espera a gritos ese líquido que viene a humectarle. Gotas transparentes se deslizan sobre el rosa anunciando que el invitado final llegará pronto.

El frote constante en su perla lubricado por el agua que le rodea, agua indiscreta, pervertida ingresando en un cuerpo que no le pertenece, agua que entra y sale de la cavidad estrecha. Cavidad ávida, a falta de pan está bebiendo agua. El frote constante de la buena mano amiga, mano que acaricia, jala, pellizca, no solo el falo, de vez en vez recuerda los pezones, más los dedos no son dientes clavados en la carne. Una suma de factores que le están poniendo cerca, cerca de alcanzarle, tan cerca de tocarlo con su mente, la contracción final, el temblor final está llegando.

Vienes a mi inesperado, diabólico e inevitable. Vienes a mí en sonata estridente, aturdidora y me dejas sordo. Vienes a mi confuso, lindo, seductor, vergonzoso y cálido. Vienes a mí y no puedo, no debo decirte lo que mis acciones callan. Pero si hay algo que puedo gritarte y es que "Si has venido a mi sin importar tu razón solo te pido que...

Acudes a mi inadvertido, mentiroso e irritable. Acudes a mí en canción de cuna, me duermes y me dejas ciego. Acudes a mí confundido, fuerte, masculino, cobarde y frió. Acudes a mí y no puedo, no debo decirte lo que mi pasado guarda. Pero hay algo que puedo exponerte y es que "Si has acudido a mi sin importar tu razón solo te pido que...

¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!

A punto cerca del final, a punto cerca del placer, caen de golpe contra la realidad. Las sábanas traicioneras se enredaron y evitaron que pudiera salvarse de la caída, las mismas sábanas traicioneras hicieron que el golpe no se sintiera. La bañera traicionera, no avisa que está en su límite, el agua apoyando esta traición le ahoga.

Se levanta del suelo, sale de la bañera, ambos suspiran, repletos de sí mismos, con sus fluidos escurriendo. "Será mejor ir a dormir" se dicen. El tiempo pasa, ambos suben, no a la misma cama, pero si pensándose, rendidos por el casi fracaso de su fantasía, se recuestan de nuevo, agradeciendo la imagen mental del otro, un rostro se soba contra el pañuelo que tan amablemente recrudece su añoranza, una nariz olfatea la corbata que le brinda la dulce fragancia, un susurro a coro emana de sus bocas:

-Buenas noches Nanase-

-Buenas noches Yamazaki-

* * *

 _Si el lemon se les hace conocido, estan soñando, en el capitulo pasado hay un lemon completamente diferente. Acepto insultos por tardarme 1000 años en actualizar._

 _Gracias por sus lecturas mudas, me hacen recordar porque odio doc manager el doble._


End file.
